The Seventh Portrait - Revised
by cshen.julienne
Summary: UPDATED! A prince returns triumphant from war, only to find the maiden he loves missing from a fire incident. Five years after his coronation, King Kanata Saionji refuses to find a queen and continues to search for her. (Revised and continued from the account Dandy352). CHAPTER 11 up! :)
1. Chapter 1: The Hero's Welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa, Daa, Daa

 **-: THE SEVENTH PORTRAIT :-**

 **-REVISED-**

A Daa Daa Daa Fanfiction

By

Cshen.J.

 _ **"He left with a promise he'll come back for her. Too bad, when he did, she was no longer there."**_

* * *

 **PLEASE READ.**

 **NOTE TO READERS:**

Some of you may have read the original post of this story under the account 'Dandy352.' This is to assure you this is NOT plagiarism as we are the same person. I apparently forgot the password for that account and thus needed another one to continue my stories. That and my first laptop broke taking my stories with it.

SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ AND/OR REVIEWED MY STORIES as Dandy352. I'm sorry for leaving you hanging with my lack of updates. Anyway, let me try to make it up to you. Again, I would like to add the disclaimer that I do not own Daa, Daa, Daa. I am simply borrowing the characters for an original story I created. I hope we both enjoy.

I would also like to mention my thanks and appreciation to a fellow fanfiction writer in the site who goes by the pen name 'Kanata Saionji.' His/her story 'Castles in the Air' had inspired me to write this one.

* * *

 **~*PREFACE*~**

 _"I have never seen a face as sad as what he showed me. I've seen the women mourning for their loss. I've seen the tears shed when a warrior got killed defending his kingdom. I've seen a child grieve over his parents' death, and I've seen a slave so pained you won't need to hear sobs to know what he's been through. Ahh, yes. The grief caused by a loss. Only this time, it was the hero's mourning after having won the war. It was the hero, being celebrated for his victory, but was unable to rejoice. For inside, he was crying, his heart mourning over a death, that of the person who could have been his everything."_

 **CHAPTER ONE – The Hero's Welcome**

"Long live Prince Kanata! Long live King Hosho! Long live Azalea!"

"Long live Prince Kanata! Long live King Hosho! Long live Azalea!"

Outside the palace halls, the crowd was unstoppable in their cheering. The Azalean Kingdom finally has a reason to rejoice. Led by none other than their own esteemed prince, their army returned victorious this day before sunrise.

King Hosho ordered to open the palace gates for the public, offering a great feast for citizens and foreigners alike, a celebration even more extravagant than his wedding reception with the late fair Queen Hitome. Their enemies were defeated at last. The prince succeeded in overthrowing the army of notorious bandits that tried to take the throne for themselves, effectively putting an end to their greed of wanting to colonize the peaceful kingdom. Indeed it was a time of great rejoicing, even more because in a matter of a week, an even grander and longer celebration would take place to mark one of the biggest events in the history of the kingdom. Their beloved prince and war hero, Prince Kanata Saionji, would turn eighteen and be coronated as king.

The kingdom couldn't be happier. Eating and drinking would stop, only to give way to singing and dancing. The people were happy to forget. It was as if the fire incident never happened. It was if there weren't homes destroyed, as if there wasn't a life that was lost.

Watching over the merriment from the palace balcony, King Hosho stood in his royal robes, tall, regal and everything like the man who has everything he wanted in his hands. He had already sent laborers to rebuild all that were lost in the fire, promising them a generous amount should they be able to finish within a month's time. He had also made a public announcement that no one in their kingdom would be left homeless. Indeed, the people were pleased. And what was left for the king to regret was his inability to pacify the grieving heart of his son, the one prince of the Azalean Kingdom, the hero of the last war.

"Nozomu, come forth," The king called.

At his command, the soldiers guarding the entrance to the balcony withdrew their swords to let a man, no younger than the prince, come in.

The man was Nozomu Hikarigaoka, the prince's page and protector. With quick practiced strides, he brought himself to kneel gallantly before his king.

"Command me, your majesty," He said.

The king nodded, letting him rose, and wordlessly signaled the soldiers to leave them be. Seeing the man who had stayed and fought beside his son for seven years, the king's worries were slightly appeased. At least, he knows that his son would never be alone in his battles, because there would always be people to strengthen him.

The page stood beside him to watch over his people.

"Where is he?" The king asked.

"The prince had never left his room since his return, your majesty."

"So he's never visited the Kozukis? He's never gone to see-" The king stopped himself, releasing a tired sigh. He had expected that by now at least, the prince would have gone to check the remains of the fire incident. Learning that he had not gone, leaves greater room for concern.

"I'm afraid he hasn't your majesty."

The king's hand was clenched behind the marble railings so his people could not see. He kept a smile and offered them a waving hand, but his voice could not be firmer as he spoke to him.

"Stay with the prince. Never let him out of your sight. Make sure he doesn't try to harm himself. Azalea needs him to rule. I need him to replace me."

Had he not been staying with them for a long while, the page would have thought him a cold hearted man. But he had, and knowing better, the page could only cry in mortification.

"Your majesty, forgive your servant's insolence, I beg of you. Prince Kanata, no matter how young, would never do such a thing!"

It was then that the king averted his gaze from the crowd, and turned to look directly in the page's eyes.

Here was a man who vowed his reverence for the throne and the kingdom, and yet reverently contests his own king's words. It was almost too easy to forget that this was the same shaking eleven year old boy that was brought to the palace having been one of the few survivors of an unfortunate sea accident. Having lost his family, the boy would not speak for weeks and would always stay alone, acting every bit like a person with no reason to live. And then one day, while he was resting under a tree, the boy had the misfortune of meeting a mischievous ignorant boy who just happened to be the prince. The king could only amuse himself thinking that perhaps it was destined. Two boys, the total opposite of each other, met, fought and since then became inseparable to the point that the boy would voluntarily vow to give his life for his prince.

Perhaps it was the accumulation of all the events that took place in their childhood. Now the mute boy was no more and in his place, was a handsome young man, wise, skilled, strong and fearless even to defend his prince and comrade.

The king's eyes softened at the sight, and for the first time in a long while, he allowed his mask to fall, showing his exhaustion bare before the page. While he had asked for the prince's page and protector to report to him, it was instead his son's friend that came, having done his duty.

With a gentle but resolute voice and unyielding gaze, the king spoke.

"You are right, of course. He is my son and I know him more than anyone. The boy has yet to disappoint us, always exceeding far beyond my or the royal advisors' expectations. He always shows us he's capable and mature despite his age. But this is exactly why he concerns me so. Surely you cannot blame me Nozomu. You cannot fault me for hoping that for once, my son would act like any other kid his age would after losing her. You cannot imagine how much it pains me to see my own suffering, and yet live his life as if he is a stone, as if her loss wasn't enough to break him down."

* * *

 _ **:~(Seven months ago)~:**_

 _At the village's end, on the side by the riverbanks and right in the middle of the Azalean meadow, a beautiful two-story purple house stands alone. This belongs to a beautiful merchant couple, hired by the king himself to do his trades._

 _Their names were Miki and Yuu Kozuki. Living with them was their only daughter, a delightful maiden of age fifteen that was instantly rumored to be the most beautiful face in Azalea. Her given name was Miyu Kozuki._

 _It was one of those nights when Miyu was home alone. Her parents had gone to another kingdom yet again to make trades of herbs and minerals for spices, silk and metal weapons. She had offered to come with them of course, but as always, they turned her down and told her to guard their home instead._

 _The maiden could only sulk, finding her predicament unfair and unnecessary. They never let her go anywhere outside the Azalean boarders._

 _The night was too beautiful to spend alone and at home no less. It wasn't as if there can be burglars or slave traders in the vicinity. One of the perks of having her parents work for the king was that the knights had always been on guard in their area, ever constant in their patrol shifts._

 _So when a strange metallic sound came ringing from the backyard, she was instantly on high alert, taking out the closest weapon she could find – a wooden sword, useful albeit given to her as a gift by a teasing young prince._

 _She kept her breathing in silent, her delicate fair fingers tightening on the sword and ready to strike whenever necessary. She was convinced it couldn't be a burglar. But could it be a boar? A leopard? Goosebumps crawled up her skin and she shivered, undeniably scared. That's just crazy._

 _But then the sound came again, louder and getting closer._

 _Ears stuck at the door, she held the sword to her side. The window was barely open and inviting her to take a peek, but she had no intention of risking being chased by an animal, in case there really was one waiting for her._

 _To her shock, the metallic ringing turned into something familiar, something serene and yet oddly comforting. She froze on the spot._

 _There was only one person in the world who managed to give her this feeling, this sense of comfort and sadness both at once._

 _"Kanata…"_

 _She said the name in a whisper, like she was remembering a fond memory._

 _The idea was absurd. It was impossible. The war was expected to last for five months at the very least. It was only the third day of the second month. She couldn't be wrong because she was counting every hour. There was no way…, or could it be? Could they have won, just like that? But her heart was beating so fast and her feet were completely ignoring her, already running outside the door to see._

 _Logic would say it's insane. Goodness, she's probably insane. But her heartbeat was racing faster with each step she took and she couldn't be more certain._

 _"Kanata!" she yelled in the vastness of the meadow, pausing only to catch her breath for she had never run so fast in all her life._

 _In the very same spot in the field of wild azaleas where she'd seen him last, she spotted the silhouette that became clearer under the moonlight. It rooted her feet on the ground._

 _Standing before her was their prince, tall and enchanting in his battle armor, his sheath lays on the ground with the sword still inside. She supposes that was what she heard, and she grinned good-naturedly, pride beaming with her smile. He had done it. He really had done it. This boy, no-, this man, only a two years older than her and looking so ridiculously beautiful removing his helmet, had led his first battle and won._

 _Had it been any other day, she would certainly scold him for visiting without having gone to change his clothes. But this, this was no ordinary day._

 _"Prince Kanata!" She all but yelled._

 _He looked up, and in a brief moment, it was as if a storm had poured on all the joy her heart contains._

 _She wondered how she had missed it. How he seemed like a different person. The playful smirk, the confident stand, the charm – everything that comes with him were lost and replaced with something else, something forlorn, broken even._

 _He opened his mouth, but there was no sound. Instead, he took small steps, slow and painful, to reach her. A foot forward, and then another and she could only watch and wait until he was finally an armslength away._

 _"Kanata," she whispered, dazed with the smallest satisfaction that she managed to say his name without tears._

 _She offered him her hand, her emerald eyes willing him to take it. Then and there, the prince crumbled to his knees, and seeming to have lost it, held her waist and wept._

 _She yelped in surprise._

 _Her immediate reaction was to push him away, but he started shaking and sobbed even harder when she called his name. Hesitantly, she settled her hand on his shoulder, desperate to hold her own tears back._

 _Maybe an hour had passed or maybe more. But it didn't matter. It took a while before he seemed to regain the ability to speak. And all the while, she stayed quiet, patting his head and letting him hold her._

 _He always was so brave, so cool, so-, she sighed. She couldn't remember any moment when the prince was anything but strong. Never was there a day when he gave them a reason to worry for him._

 _"I…," came his first word. "I killed them. One soldier was…," (a cough in pausing), "He thanked me when I killed him. He was grateful that I stuck a sword right on his chest."_

 _"So why do I feel like shit? Like I've done wrong? Live I've become hateful? Tell me I wasn't wrong! Tell me please!"_

 _Brown eyes were begging her so desperately, while his hand gripped hers so tightly as if she would disappear if he let go._

 _She wanted to shout. To scream. The prince was asking her for a cure she had never once thought herself capable of having, much less giving. But she would be damned if she doesn't do anything for him, not when he looked so much like a child, lost and pleading for punishment._

 _Unable to do nothing else, she knelt down so that he could see her eyes and threw her arms around him._

 _"You did the right thing Kanata," she said._

 _There was no immediate reaction. He just knelt there, tired and exhausted. It took a long moment to digest her words._

 _" I did…I did the right thing, didn't I?"_

 _Her voice broke, but she managed to sound truthful. "Yes, you did. You did well Prince Kanata."_

 _And that was it. That was all he needed to hear. That was all she needed to say. The light had finally returned to his eyes and he smiled weakly, this time returning her embrace._

* * *

It was already midnight when the king sent soldiers to force open the prince's room. But to their surprise, the prince was nowhere to be found.

Instantly, soldiers were ordered to form search troupes in groups of four. Each troupe took a designated area: inside the palace, in the forest, in the village, in the lake, in every land and water they could search. The order was clear that they could not return without the prince.

One of the search troupes, led by the prince's page and protector, immediately headed for the village portion in the meadow.

Nozomu couldn't help but fear in awe. It wasn't so long ago that he came to this very place to visit a friend. But now everything was either burnt or in ashes. The once beautiful purple home of the Kozukis was now in ruin, their only daughter never found.

"Wait here. I'll go alone. Follow only when I call you." He ordered his troupe.

He took his time to go inside. As soon as they found out the prince was missing, he instinctively made a mental list of the places where the prince frequented. This house was the first one that came to mind.

Trying his best to ignore the painful memories that come with the burnt scenery, he focused on finding the prince.

He came out of the backyard and threaded carefully not to make a sound. There, he saw him.

It would have been better if the prince had never heard of the news. But the maiden's whereabouts was the first thing he had asked upon their surprise return. The king knew better than to let anyone touch anything that belongs to the Kozukis. Everyone in the palace had hoped to find hints that can lead them to the missing child.

"Prince Kanata." The page greeted, no longer needing to shout as he had found him.

He had seen the prince face a giant warrior without fear. The prince was even fearless before a sword, fearless before any threat in his life. And the only moments he recalls seeing fear in his eyes were all instances when someone else other than himself could be hurt.

If he was given a choice, Nozomu would have preferred to see the prince fearing for his people. Because then, he would have the courage to fight, to stand up. He always did. Only this wasn't one of them.

The prince had never looked more desolate, kneeling and staring lifelessly at the house of the maiden he loves. The page can just imagine what was going on in his mind.

"Miyu, where can I go now? I can't find you anywhere."

The page bowed his head, his heart hurting for his friend. Who would have thought that their hero and soon to be king was this dependent on one villager? And now that they lost her, he too was lost.

"Prince Kanata…" He called, with the slightest hope of getting his attention. But the prince did hear him.

"Nozomu," his voice tired and husky, "Miyu."

The prince said her name so softly, as if saying it will break her. The page could only grit his teeth in silence. Seeing him so broken, the decision was clear in his mind. He would do whatever he'll ask of him, even if it was to leave him be. He was ready to lie to their soldiers, even to the king if he asks him to.

But he should have known. The prince had never been good in being selfish.

"Come on, the kingdom needs me." The prince said, wiping his tears, and standing at last.

The page was reminded of the king's words. Indeed the prince, as young as he was, was dying on the inside.

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading. :) Hope you enjoyed, and see you in the next chapter!**_

 _ **-Cshen.J**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Future Without You

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa, Daa, Daa.

 **THE SEVENTH PORTRAIT**

 **-REVISED-**

 _A Daa Daa Daa Fanfiction_

By

Cshen.J.

 _ **He left with a promise he'll come back for her. Too bad, when he did, she was no longer there.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO – The Future without You**

 _The place was in the riverbanks separating the Azalean meadow and the forest. It was a beautiful afternoon and the prince had some time to spare away from his royal duties. They had ridden his royal white horse Silver to get some well-deserved relaxation._

 _The prince had made himself comfortable resting under a tree, a book in hand. But to his amusement, it seemed his companion had no intention to rest at all._

" _Kanata! Look Kanata!" The maiden called, her feet bare in the grass as she held her skirt to tip toe and twirl in the music she makes with her tambourine. "How is it? This is the dance I'm going to teach the children tomorrow! Do you think they'll like it?"_

 _The prince looked up and pretended to sigh._

" _It looks fine." He said, burying his nose on the book once more._

 _The maiden pouted, commenting he was being insufferable, again. She simply decided it best to ignore him and entertain herself._

 _She just could not stop dancing. She would glide and skip and hop, the prince couldn't help but sneak peeks at her while pretending to read. She looks so happy and beautiful as she dances, surrounded by the swaying of colorful flowers._

 _It was embarrassing but she turned just when he was watching her, and she laughed, having caught him red handed. His face turned a light shade of red, but her laughter was contagious and soon enough he was laughing with her._

 _They only stopped when she tripped over a rock and fell on her bum, the prince running to her side in records time._

" _Miyu! Goodness, are you okay?" He asked, already beside her and examining her, supporting himself on bended knee._

 _She bit her lip to keep from crying, and lifted her skirt to see her self-obtained injury. "It hurts, and my foot looks swollen. Ugh, I can't believe I'm so careless!"_

 _Holding her by the hand, the prince helped her get to her feet. She almost succeeded but the pain worsened as she rose and she cried._

 _The prince sighed. "That's it," he said and having had enough, unceremoniously lifted her up in his arms like a bride. She gasped._

" _Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Put me down now! Kanata put me down!"_

 _She was not even trying to hide her annoyance and kept hitting him on whichever part she can reach. Of course, she instinctively avoided his begrudgingly handsome face. She hit him so strongly, wiggling in his arms, but he still wouldn't let go and took careful steps to bring her to his horse. Only when they've reached it, did he let her go._

 _She was glaring at him, but accepted his hand nevertheless when he offered to bring her up his horse. He then climbed behind her and kicked off._

" _Where are we going?" she asked._

" _Just a place I know. Don't you think this is so much better than having you trip again? Clumsiness has always been your good trait." He teased fondly._

" _Hey!" She retorted, turning to hit him again but quickly looked back, her head bowed and cheeks a little pink at having realized their faces had been too close._

 _He hid a smile in her hair._

 _They rode in silence up the hill. It was sunset when they've made a stop._

" _Miyu, look up."_

 _They were in the highland of the Azalean Kingdom, giving them the perfect view of the whole kingdom in miniature._

" _Wow." She breathed, thoroughly mesmerized by the view. This time, she'd already forgotten the previous incident. She turned to ask him what he thinks, but stopped herself at the sight of him so at peace, so content._

 _She felt his arms around her relaxed, loosening on the reins. She thought it nice to follow his steps and made herself comfortable too, leaning back to rest her head on his chest. He didn't object._

" _It's a beautiful kingdom, isn't it?" She heard him ask._

" _Hmm…" She hummed her response. She couldn't help to agree more._

 _It was his turn to rest his chin on her head. She simply let him, and asked in a calm voice, having settled on the right words to express her thoughts._

" _Kanata, when you come back this time, you're finally going to be king. Tell me the truth. It's going to be different between us, isn't it?"_

 _He took his time to reply. If he noticed how she chose not to mention the incoming war he has to fight again, he did not comment on it._

" _Hey Miyu…"_

" _Hm?" She asked, turning only slightly and this time, no longer embarrassed to meet his eyes._

" _What kind of future do you want to see?"_

 _His question surprised her, but it wasn't something that never crossed her mind. She gave him a soft smile._

 _Being friends with the prince, she had long known that deciding for the future was something inevitable. The future was always a factor in everything they do._

" _Why?" She replied, grinning as she watches him. "Already thinking about when you're king?"_

 _His eyes, beautiful sparkling brown that they were, kept focus on the horizon despite his soft, tired sigh._

" _Future, you say?" She thought aloud, understanding that her answer was important to him, because she was both his friend and his subject._

 _"Well, then I want to see a kingdom with no adversary. A kingdom where no woman will have to spend sleepless nights worried sick if their husbands or sons are hurt or killed in battle. A kingdom where no one is left homeless or orphaned, where every person's need is being provided for, where peasants have houses, and elderlies have youths to take care of them. A kingdom where everyone can dream and all are given a fair chance to live their dream." She paused, only to sigh and see that somehow along her speech, he was gazing at her with unmasked adoration. Her heart skipped a bit. Bright emerald eyes softened at the boy who's going to be their future king._

" _And of course," she said, offering him a smile as she forced herself not to blush, "I want to see a happy king."_

* * *

The air surrounding the Northern Mountains had never been less cold. Under the glorious afternoon sunset, twenty three year old King Kanata Saionji awoke from his sweet sleep, yawning and rubbing his eyes at the sight viewed from the back of a commoner's carriage. Seeing himself covered in the thickest available rugs which he recalled them buying from the last village they've searched, he was reminded of the bet they had which he lost and led him to sleep. Meanwhile, holding the horse's reins in the carriage front was his former page and protector, now an esteemed knight and his right arm.

It took a lot of convincing from his side simply because his right arm can be even more stubborn than he was. Nevertheless, Nozomu had relented and here they were again, wandering the neighboring lands incognito and without guards. They had always done so every winter for the past five years since his coronation.

"Nozomu?" the king called, his voice resonating in echo in the snowy mountain.

"Yes, your majesty?" The knight answered.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Where are we?"

There was a chuckle, and the king glared albeit he couldn't see the man.

"Forgive me, but it was obvious you needed rest your majesty. We're two villages away from Azalea. We couldn't go across the town so I took the less trailed route here in the mountains."

"Fine. Then switch places with me!"

There was a soft sigh. The king grinned, knowing he was being difficult again.

"No can do your majesty." came the respectful reply.

Unannounced, the young King Kanata hopped off the moving carriage which immediately came to a halt. He shivered, already regretting his action as his boots sank in knee height snow.

Nozomu smirked, having gone down to meet the king.

"Still want to switch places, your majesty?"

"Oh shush it! And you can stop calling me by title. It's not like we have the royal advisors at our tail. Go on. It's your turn to nap."

Nozomu was just about to open his mouth to protest, but the king hurriedly climbed himself up the driver's seat.

"Get inside!" The king said, smugly.

Unsurprisingly, the knight frowned but climbed right beside him instead of riding at the back.

"King Kanata, I know you're bored. But please be bored without disturbing me from trying to protect you, your majesty."

The young king huffed at his knight, who only chuckled in response.

Silence ensued as their eyes got filled with white. They hadn't gotten farther when the king started conversation.

"Nozomu, where do you think we should look next?"

The knight took his time, but did his best to answer truthfully.

"To be honest, I do not know your majesty. We've been searching across kingdoms for five years and still couldn't find her." He explained, his voice filled with understanding.

"Maybe we just missed her. Maybe she just came to where we last looked or maybe we came too late and missed her. There must be a reason why she hasn't returned yet."

At these words, the knight chose to stay quiet. He sincerely hopes he could say more, but there was only a limit to the encouragements he could offer, given the facts. The only hope they have was that her body has never been found. Whether the Lady Miyu was alive or not, no one can truly tell. It was a given that the king would adamantly refuse to believe the negative.

Search parties have been ordered. News has been spread in secret. The king had thought that if she was kidnapped by chance then they should at least have received a message from the captors. But there hasn't been any. All five years of waiting and still no sign. Now they're back to square one, back to searching from the nearest to the farthest of places in the smallest hope that she might at least have left a hint.

"She's alive. I'm sure of it." The king said, as if he could read his mind.

Feeling a tug on his heart at the reply, Nozomu nodded, smiling weakly. The girl was also his friend. "Of course, she is. She has to be. We're all waiting for her."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!"

Their conversation was halted by a loud female's scream, and the two jumped off the carriage, swords ready in hand.

"It's coming from the cave your majesty!"

Without a second thought, the king threaded through the snow, his knight following closely from behind. The sound grew louder as they came closer.

*~:*:~*

From the cave, a slave girl ran despite her chained hands. Her dress, though it looked like it was beautiful once, had now been reduced to nothing but a shredded and dirty rug. The only thing that was left beautiful in her was her face.

"Help! Anyone please…" Her cries stopped as she stumbled, the chain clinging as she tried to free herself.

Next to her, two middle aged dirty looking men laughed with dangerous pride. Both were dressed with expensive garments and were covered with sparkling jewels from head to feet.

"It's useless!" started the taller man, looking as thin as possible in his red winter scarf sewed with rubies, "You should have just been obedient. Look what you did to me you slave!"

He pulled the girl up, and she cried in pain. Desperation willed her to bite her captor's hand and she was thrown unceremoniously to the ground.

"You little scheming-" he stopped midsentence, unable to continue as he felt a blade drawn to his neck.

Turning slowly, his eyes widened seeing a young man in beige hood probably half his age wielding the sword.

"I wouldn't say more if I were you."

The girl saw this as an opportunity and hurried to move herself away in case a fight broke out. But she could only yelp in shock, realization hitting her that her legs were ice frozen to move.

"Trevon! Where are you?" Her captor called in anger, freezing once again when another unexpected voice answered.

"If you're talking about this guy, then I'm afraid he won't be able to respond." The young man said in greeting, nodding at his comrade and letting go of the now unconscious partner making him fall face first to the snow.

"Tie them down Nozomu." He ordered lazily, and the man shook in fear and started to beg.

"Look Sir, I- I can give you money." He offered, "If- if you-, if you want the girl, then I'll give her to you. You can sell her at a very good price! She's a virgin you see! A princess! Just please-, let me go please!"

The young man's brows twitched at his words and he automatically turned to the shaking girl.

"You-, you're a princess?" He asked, already approaching her.

"Go away!" She cried. The young man stopped, seeing the rage in her eyes. "Go away! Go away from me you slave traders!"

"We're not-" He stopped himself, ending his explanation with a soft sigh. Perhaps she was too scared to see reason. But he kept walking nevertheless, frowning as she closed her eyes probably thinking he would hit her.

Without even touching her, he drew his swords to free her chains.

"Look, I won't hurt you. And I promise I'll bring you back to your home."

She heard him, and opened her eyes at the sudden warmth brought upon by his hood. In front of her, he was already walking away.

"Nozomu, bring her up. I'll take care of these men."

The other man complied.

Still unsure what was happening, the girl only watched in silence. Was she just saved? Were her saviors real?

Her eyes followed as the man came and knelt beside her. "Please do not fear. You are safe now. Are you able to walk? If not, is it alright if I carry you?"

She searched his eyes. There was something about them she wanted to trust, not that she had any other choice. Wordlessly, she nodded and instantly found herself being carried to the back of a commoner's carriage. Her savior offered her more blankets which she greedily took.

"Would you like a drink? Warm chocolate?"

She responded with a meek nod. He smiled, pouring her a cup and handing it to her. She realized he made sure to sit between her and her unconscious captors.

She took a sip, thankful for the warmth it gave. She didn't even realize she was thirsty. The tiredness was winning and she could only try to fight her eyelids from closing.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To Azalea." She heard him say.

"You and your companions-, are you, are you soldiers by any chance?"

She was too sleepy to see the amused look on her savior's face. "I am, but he's not."

"If you don't mind me asking, can you tell us your name and where you live? We can contact your family and let them know you're with us."

"Are you sure you're not slave traders?"

"I assure you, we are not."

He sounded polite, and the girl, no longer unable to battle with sleep, answered in a whisper right before her eyes closed.

"Akira Kijyo, from Azarul Kingdom."

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, come on! Wasn't it any good? Hope you enjoyed :) Please review! It inspires others to read.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Royal Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa, Daa, Daa.

 **THE SEVENTH PORTRAIT**

 **-REVISED-**

 _A Daa Daa Daa Fanfiction_

By

Cshen.J.

 _ **He left with a promise he'll come back for her. Too bad, when he did, she was no longer there.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE – The Royal Announcement**

She woke up woozy and with a slight throb at the back of her head. She grimaced, applying pressure to it with her hand. Her captors were to blame, the disgusting filthy slave traders that they were. It took a moment to catch herself, and another to realize that her surroundings did not look anywhere like the greasy cage where she was made to sleep since she was caught.

Her eyes widened in disorient. Her dirty rug excuse for a cloth had become an expensive silk dress. She could recognize the fine embroideries. They were similar to the ones she normally wore back when she was in her own kingdom. A huge cotton blanket was draped around her in the bed that was even larger than her own. Her wounds do not seem to hurt as much and lifting up the sheets, she realized they were skillfully bandaged.

"What in the world happened?" She asked to no one, but just in time as a soft knock came and startled her. Hurriedly, she hid herself under the blanket and pretended to sleep.

"Her highness?" A soft voice called and the door opened to reveal a maid with a tray of food in hand.

Recognizing the greeting, she peeked albeit slowly from behind the sheets and was surprised to see a pretty girl, probably her age, smiling politely

"I can see that you're awake now your highness." The maid said.

She slowly half sat, alarmed and embarrassed.

"Where is-," she gulped, finding her voice. "Where is this place?"

The maid's smile was contagious and she was glad to finally feel at ease.

"You're in Azalea, your highness. You were brought in here unconscious two days ago. The healers did say you'll be waking up anytime soon and you just needed rest. And you did." She explained sounding very pleased and proceeded to set up the breakfast table in front of her.

Meanwhile, she was hit by a flashback of the events of her rescue playing like a film in her head. There were two of them, she recalled. Both dressed like soldiers, handsome and looking very much respectable. One has auburn hair and brown eyes, while the other was a paler blonde with blue eyes. She was suddenly regretting screaming at them and calling them slave traders when they had actually meant her no harm.

"Wait a second!" She said, the maid's words finally sinking in. "Two days? I was asleep for two days?"

For a second the maid looked stunned, but nodded in understanding. She pushed the bed table she prepared and gestured her to start eating. She complied, feeling hungry.

"So where are the two men who saved me? Can I see them? My father, does he know I'm here?" She managed to ask, despite how greedily she digs her fork into the food, alternating between the toast and egg benedict.

She was too hungry to notice the maid gawking and looking troubled, unsure how to respond. "His highness, King Kanata, has sent a messenger to your father King Azul the very same night when you were brought here. Our king has always been a kind and welcoming host. As for whether he received a response from King Azul, I'm afraid you will have to ask him directly your highness. I'm sure he'd be delighted to know you are awake and well."

"King Kanata did that? That's very kind of him." She said, overwhelmed with relief. Her father was certainly worried sick for her since she was kidnapped.

"So, ahm, when can I see the king? I owe him my gratitude and so my two rescuers."

"You-, forgive my curiosity your highness but do you not know who rescued you?"

"I'm sorry?" She asked, suddenly confused.

But instead of answering, the maid had given her a guilty look, diverting their conversation.

"Forgive me your highness. It isn't my place to ask. I believe Sir Azkhil would be able to enlighten you on your concerns. He is an esteemed member of the royal court. Please excuse me. I will now take my leave to prepare your bath your highness. Is there a particular scent you'd like to have? Lavender? Rose? Vanilla perhaps?"

She wanted to stop her from leaving and demand she answers all of her questions. But she was well aware the maid was only doing her duties. Besides, she would actually meet the king. She could wait until then.

"Vanilla is fine, thank you. Wait, what shall I call you?"

The maid smiled, looking apologetic.

"The name's Aya. At your service, your highness. Forgive me for forgetting to give an introduction." She answered and hurriedly excused herself to what she assumed was the bathroom.

* * *

King Kanata sat in his throne, his right hand Nozomu Hikarigaoka standing beside him. Two rows of armed soldiers were lined up in front of them, separated only by the red carpet.

The royal advisers watched on the side as the youngest of them, a forty six year old literature expert with a noticeable yellow beard, picks a maiden's name from a giant glass bowl and announces the drawn name to be followed by a trumpet call. One by one, the maidens would be called to present herself to impress the king.

"Next! Lady Marikus from the Shibiki Family!"

"Look at her your highness, isn't she beautiful?" The royal advisers gushed.

The young King tilted his head, resting his cheek on his left arm. Lady Marikus was the twenty sixth lady he was introduced for the day. Nevertheless, he kept himself silent, restraining himself to show boredom and acknowledging the lady with a polite nod. Thankfully, that small gesture seems enough to excite them.

When the royal advisers failed to see any different reaction from him, they called for the next maiden in line and Lady Marikus took her leave terribly disappointed.

"Next, Lady Elena from Carlion Family!"

And so the introduction continues.

Once in a while the young king would whisper something to his right hand and Nozomu would whisper in return. This went on to distract the royal advisers, leaving them under the assumption that the young king must love getting on their nerves. The exchange continued up to the 41st lady for the day.

The royal advisers gasped, some even crossed their fingers when the king finally rose from the throne and approached the blushing Lady Lois. Breathes were held and even the ladies in waiting were fighting to get a view of what was happening.

With a polite appreciative smile, the King only stopped when he was close enough to see the color of Lady Lois's eyes.

"Lady Lois." He greeted like a gentleman. "It's a pleasure to meet a beautiful lady like yourself."

For a second, Lady Lois looked hopeful, even more than the royal advisers. This event could change her life and she would be damned to refuse such a good looking king.

"But," the king continued and the royal advisers started to sigh, already having a clue of what would happen next. "…I'm afraid I'll have to apologize." He then bowed in respect, leaving Lady Lois lost. Without another glance, he turned to face his royal advisers and right hand. In a loud tone, he spoke with firmness and sincerity for everyone in the royal hall to hear.

"Everyone, I am honoured and thankful for your presence. But I am also sorry for having wasted your time. I only agreed to this custom to please our respected royal advisers. I gave their suggestion a try. However I have to end this now. As you all might have heard in the rumors, which I don't deny, I'm not looking for a queen." Now, more gasps were heard from the ladies in waiting and Lady Lois couldn't help but be taken back. The king looked apologetic but Lady Lois knew better and smiled bitterly in understanding.

The king's eyes softened in gratitude but returned impassive when he turned to his royal advisers.

"I already have one specific girl in mind and I believe you already know who she is. With that said, I'd like to bring my own suggestion. If you want a queen, then bring her to me. Bring Miyu to me." He said in an authoritative tone, giving emphasis to the familiar name that rolls like butter in his tongue.

No sound was heard from the room but numerous mouths can be seen parting in shock of what they just heard.

* * *

The Oriden Kingdom stood in its glory two mountains and an ocean away from Azalea. Known as a primary source of bountiful gold and minerals, the kingdom was established as one of the wealthiest alongside Azalea.

Every year, Queen Mikan Yamamura and her younger brother Prince Mizuki will hold a tournament to give fair chances to citizens of all status and genders to live their dream of working in the palace for any position in the royal household they prove worthy of.

It was for this reason that Erzin, a lone man in his early thirties stood by the riverbanks right across Oriden Forest. He was on a break from practicing his axing skills in hopes of being accepted as a royal logger.

Erzin knelt down calmly to drink from the river, using his bare hands instead of glass, but was instantly alerted by the reflection he saw. Gasping, he immediately turned around to see a panting maiden in pale and lavender dress. The girl, barefooted, looked like she'd ran a mile as she leaned on the tree trunk, so desperately as if she would fall if she didn't.

"Who- who are you?" Erzin asked, unbelieving that a princess was standing before him.

"Hide, hide me please." The girl pleaded earnestly, her emerald eyes threatening to close from exhaustion.

Erzin looked past behind her to see if she was being followed. When he was certain she came alone, he rushed to her side, just in time to catch her fainting.

Her blonde hair covered her pale face. Erzin gasped at once. Up close, he was even more certain she wears the clothes of a monarch. He touched the shining jewel on her neck and recognized it as diamond.

"A princess," He gulped, unknowing what to do. He carefully laid her unconscious beside the tree trunk.

"Should I call for help? But what if she's being followed?" He hesitated, wiping his sweat.

"I know!" He gasped when the idea hit him. "I'll bring her to the Queen!"

He was about to carry her when he heard the sound of a running horse. He froze, realizing it was fast approaching.

His survival instincts kicked in and he left the girl alone to hide himself in the tall grasses.

His conclusion was proven right when he saw a young man dressed regally like a prince, stepped down his horse to pick her up. He easily lifted her unconscious form up his horse and rode them off to the deeper part of the forest.

When they were gone, Erzin got out of hiding and hurriedly ran the opposite direction headed to Oriden Palace.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and looking forward to your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Princess & the Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa, Daa, Daa.

 _~:-Message from the Author-:~_

 _To my new readers-_

 _Thank you for sharing the journey with me. I hope we last._

 _To those who have read the story posted by me under an old penname-_

 _Here's the long overdue continuation. Thank you for waiting. I hope the magic lives._

 **~:*:~**

 **THE SEVENTH PORTRAIT**

 **REVISED-**

 _A Daa Daa Daa Fanfiction_

By

Cshen.J.

 _ **He left with a promise he'll come back for her. Too bad, when he did, she was no longer there.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR – The Princess & the Prince**

Erzin hasn't even been running far when he caught sight of Oriden soldiers, their steps light and soundless as they thread through the ground of pine trees and sycamores. Erzin has never once considered himself wise, but life taught him enough to know it can never end well to just barge in the midst of well-trained soldiers, especially when they were carrying bows and arrows in hand. And so for the second time that day, the logger found himself hiding, this time behind a tree trunk.

He didn't need to wait long. Somewhere in the distance, a wailing sound was heard followed by a loud thud. Erzin wondered if it's time and decided to take peek, immediately alert when he saw that the soldiers had left. He took a few steps forward and saw a deer lying in the ground with an arrow piercing its leg.

The logger would have felt sympathy for the animal, but a step aback caused him to freeze, his axe falling to the ground.

"Halt," a cold voice ordered from behind him. Erzin could see not one but three weapons pointed at his back in the shadows. One of them bent and took away his axe.

"Who are you?" said the same voice.

Erzin was starting to feel desperate to think of the right answers. He heard scuffling noises, but he couldn't look, because to turn his head might cause him his life.

It was at this exact moment that Prince Mizuki Yamamura came forward and made his presence known, effectively surprising the man and halting the soldiers' threats.

Erzin wanted to hit his own head. How could he have forgotten of the prince's hunt? It was the talk of town before he had left the tavern.

"What's going on in there?" the young prince asked, looking composed even when the man being restrained by his soldiers fell on his knees to plead.

"Your highness, we've caught a man spying," said his soldier. What little color remains on Erzin's face was now lost in pale white. Desperation led his courage to come out.

"Your highness," he cried, "Please, I am no spy!"

The swords drew closer to his neck and he was unable to breathe. The prince took his precious time to walk to them.

"Good heavens," he commented with a sigh that would have looked ungraceful had it come from any other man. But the prince's charm made it look so elegant, worthy even of being made into a portrait. Erzin, even with his life hanging in the line, had to do a double take thinking this must be the reason the ladies in the kingdom were so enchanted by the monarch.

"Must you be so aggressive?" said the prince, "The man doesn't even have a weapon to defend himself. Step away and let him talk."

The soldiers each took two steps back as they've been commanded. Erzin thought of what to say. Fortunately the words came easier than expected.

"Thank you, your highness." He said sincerely, only relearning how to breathe. "Please, I am no threat to you. I am nothing, a man without a home under my name, not even a family to cheer for me. I am just one of your most loyal subjects practicing my skills for a chance to become a royal logger. See my axe in your soldier's hands? It is my only friend. My only crime was that I was working too hard, that I failed to realize it was time for your hunt."

"Why were you hiding then?" The prince asked nonchalantly. Erzin gasped, not aware that the prince had seen him. He looked so calm, so relaxed, so in contrast with his soldiers' scrutinizing eyes.

"Your highness I have witnessed a scene I think is worthy of being brought to your attention. I was heading to make a report when I ran into your soldiers. I realized then it was time for your hunt, but I didn't want to interrupt and so I hid and waited. "

The prince didn't look a bit interested, checking his nails, but Erzin took his silence as a sign to continue.

"Before I came, I was resting on the riverbanks, when I saw a very beautiful maiden about to faint and begging me to hide her. I do not recognize her face, but her clothes made me wonder if she is a princess. Your highness, she wears a diamond as big as my thumb on her neck!"

"A princess you say? In Oriden's forest?"

"I-, I couldn't be sure," the logger said earnestly, "I never had the chance to ask. I wanted to help her but I feared bandits might be after her. I heard horse's steps and hid. Then I saw a young man, also dressed so luxuriously, carried her unconscious form and took off. I came running because I fear the maiden might be in danger."

"Are you certain of what you saw?"

"With my life your highness, I swear I speak the truth."

The prince's expression changed and suddenly he too was scrutinizing him. Erzin was starting to feel doubt if the words of a common logger were enough.

"Soldiers!" The prince called suddenly, surprising him. At his call, Erzin saw at least two dozen more soldiers coming out from the trees to line up before their prince.

"Command us, your highness," They said.

"Take this man with you. Find the man and woman befitting his descriptions. Bring them to me unharmed," he ordered.

The soldiers bowed. Erzin did too, right before two soldiers helped him stand and he was forced to disperse with them.

* * *

Princess Akira couldn't hide her eagerness to meet with the king. She was still in the guest room, sitting on the bed and fondling with a piece of flower embroidery resting on her lap. The maid Aya who happens to be her companion at the moment, had brought it for her to pass time with, hoping it will calm her nerves. It hasn't been proving fruitful though, because she was still getting impatient and very much so.

She stood up so quickly when they heard a knock.

"Come in," the princess answered courtly, reminding herself to act like the woman of her stature.

Aya opened the door and gave a curtsy, unknowing that the princess had winced and made a mental note to teach her how to perfect her curtsy.

Sir Argus didn't seem to care though and had his eyes set to her as he came in beaming with smile. They have been acquainted after she had her lunch, but she was disappointed to know that the forty five year old minister only knew what the maid had already told her. King Kanata had sent her king father a message right on the day she was brought in the castle.

"A beautiful morning your highness," Sir Argus greeted warmly, "I come bringing good news. His majesty is now ready to see you."

"You mean now?" she asked, overwhelmed to see the elder man nod. In fact, she was ready to bolt out the door and run, but realized she had no idea where the king was.

Instead, she took a deep breathe, and pretended to dust off her beautiful gown of red and silver, even if it was already immaculate.

"Lead the way, good Sir," She said in good nature.

* * *

Kurita Hanakomachi deemed himself a good fighter. However there were still limits to what a man could do, no matter how capable, when surrounded by dozens of Oriden soldiers. It was how he found himself kneeling in the middle of the forest with his head bowed and his hands tied behind his back, surrounded by soldiers glaring at him like he was a criminal. He frowned, rethinking all he had done and cringing at the thought that they might be right after all. He really had become a criminal.

His eyes drifted to his sleeping companion, relieved to see that the soldiers were treating her with care. But then he saw a pretty looking man approach her, and he watched with baited breathe, alert and thinking of how to attack.

"She's alive," the guy said, exhaling as he felt her breathe. Kurita relaxed realizing he had meant her no harm.

"Seriously?" he exclaimed, sounding terribly offended, "Do I look like a murderer to you? This handsome face? You're worried for nothing! I would never hurt her. She is merely asleep."

The soldiers did not seem to appreciate his wit and he received a kick in the back. It hurt like hell but he laughed to tease them more. He needed to bid his time as he worked to untie the rope.

"How dare you disrespect our prince!"

"Prince?" He asked, furrowing his brows as he turned to really look at the unspeaking subject. "Ah! So the pretty boy is the prince. Prince Mizuki Yamamura, right? I can see you looking well. How is your sister?"

The soldiers looked ready to give him another well-deserved smack, but the so called prince raised his hand to halt their movements.

"Who are you?" The prince replied rather calmly, too calmly Kurita thought, feeling wary of the royal's true intent.

"Never mind me, your highness," he answered with a grin, "I was only a stranger passing by. In fact if you can be so kind to let me and my friend leave, then we will not be a bother-"

"Your friend, who is she?" the prince said, ignoring his comment and meeting his eyes as he bent with both feet, resting his arms on his knees.

"Ah, her. Well she is-"

He never got to finish his sentence though, his eyes wide as arrows began coming at them from different directions behind the trees. His new found companions saw them too and hurried to protect their prince. Kurita took the opportunity to break free from being tied and instantly elbowed punch the soldier who kicked him, stealing his sword and considering it his apology.

"Bandits!" The soldiers yelled, forming troupes to attack and defend.

Some of them came to restrain him but he evaded them all, quick in his track to reach the girl.

"Protect her with your life if you want to live!" He yelled, making sure to get the prince's attention.

In the distance, a troupe of soldiers seemed to have caught up with the bandits and broke into a fight.

Kurita rallied to help them, thoroughly aware that the prince was watching his every movement.

The soldiers look surprised to see him helping but didn't stop him.

"Kill them all!" he ordered, eyes never leaving the two bandits he was in combat with.

"Who are you to order us around?" yelled back a brown haired soldier dealing with his own bandit.

"Listen well," he said, loud enough for the prince to hear. "Those bandits are sent by the Hanakomachis! Do you really want to leave any of them alive?"

His remark seemed to get his expected reaction as the soldiers' attacks became even more aggressive and they were able to sleigh all forty bandits in record time. Ever since the Hanakomachis became the rulers of Faithe Kingdom, they had been in feud with the great Cireon Kingdom and its allies, Oriden included.

"Now, it's your turn. Tell us, who are you really?"

Kurita turned to see the soldier whose sword he had stolen heading towards him and looking enraged. Kurita smirked. The soldier had done himself well stealing a bandit's sword.

"Go ahead," he said confidently, wiping off his sweat with his arm, "You can't kill me anyway."

"And why is that?"

This time it was the prince. A soldier was following him from behind, carrying his sleeping companion looking lovely even with her eyes closed, in his arms.

"Because to kill me would start a bloody war," He answered gravely, shocking the soldiers and confusing them for a second, before his expression returned back into a grin.

"Look, I can tell you all about who I am and why I'm here, provided you get us to safety," He said, daring the prince to contest.

"Who's the girl?"

This time, no interruptions came and he was finally able to answer.

"Someone more important than you and me."

* * *

It wasn't a long walk before Princess Akira found herself alone in the king's guest room, waiting for his arrival. She was sipping the tea that the maid had served only a while ago.

Feeling bored and with nothing else to do, she stood up, having decided to entertain herself by looking around.

The king's guest room was huge, even bigger than her own room back in Azarul. She had already taken note of the king's choice of furniture, all wood, neatly carved and looking ornate with golden engravements. They look complimentary with the plain white wall, made alive with the tapestries and paintings. Had she turned to see the painting hanging beside the door where she came in, she would have seen the familiar face of his rescuer.

But as fate would have it, she was too engrossed with the paintings on the opposite side of the wall, all of beautiful pieces of nature, leaving her to wonder if they were real places in Azalea. If they were, she would have to ask the king to let her see them. Of course, only after he answered her questions about her father.

 _She would have to ask the **king**._

She thought, suddenly feeling agitated. She had been too concerned about her father that she totally dismissed the fact that she was in a foreign land, and about to meet its highest authority.

She wondered if King Kanata would be as Aya described him. Would he really be kind and welcoming? Even Sir Argus seemed to share the same thought and more pleasant things about his majesty. She decided to believe the king couldn't be so bad, given that his subjects can only speak so fondly of him.

Too lost in thought, she didn't realize that the door had opened and she was no longer alone. Her curiosity was taken by the last painting on that side of the wall as it was the only one with a human subject. It was a portrait of a little girl who she supposes was no older than ten, with golden corn hair and vibrant emerald eyes. Even the princess could not help but think that the child was very beautiful, looking radiant surrounded by flowers, smiling and holding a teddy bear.

"Who is she?" she wondered aloud, feeling uneasy with a sense of déjà vu.

A voice that certainly didn't belong to her responded, and she gasped, turning to be even more surprised to see a familiar face dressed so differently.

"Her name is Miyu Kouzuki," he said, staring at the portrait so fondly, as if he was remembering a treasured memory. Had she not just realized the king was one of her rescuers, she would have noticed him smile, a smile that looked beautiful and sad at the same time. She might have deemed him a melancholic. But instead she was too shaken.

"You- you're," she stuttered, a hand covering her mouth.

The young king seemed to have drifted off in reverie, looking startled but only for a second. The princess watched in silence as he took confident steps to reach her, offering her a warm smile and then his hand. She couldn't help a blush when he kissed the back of her hand, as was the custom when monarchs meet.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself Princess Akira of Azarul," he courteously said, "I am King Kanata Saionji of Azalea, son of abdicated King Hosho Saionji and the late precious Queen Hitomi Saionji. I am delighted to see you have recovered."

Princess Akira could only nod, terribly wishing for the ground to swallow her whole. He was a king! He had rescued her, and she had called him a slave trader. How could she have been so foolish?

"I hope your stay had been pleasant," The king expressed, leading her back to the sofa and gesturing her to sit while he made himself comfortable across her.

"Ye- ye- yes, your majesty. It has. Your servant Aya has been a delight."

"That's good to know," the king said, "Now, I'm certain you have things you'd like to know. Please, feel free to speak your mind Princess Akira."

The princess gulped and took a deep breathe. The king waited patiently for her to ready herself, crossing his legs and sipping the tea which he knew was prepared for him.

"Your majesty," she said at last, "I can never thank you enough for saving my life. I only hope you could forgive me for calling you a-," she stopped herself, too ashamed to even utter the word again.

The king did not seem to mind though and finished the word for her, looking unconcerned even as the word made her freeze. "A slave trader, you mean to say?"

The princess nodded with a blush.

"We are of the same age Princess Akira. You can speak comfortably. As for your choice of words, I perfectly understand the situation. You were frightened and had good reason to. I assure you, you have no reason to worry."

"Thank you, your majesty," she responded, her shoulders slumping as she relaxed, finally able to smile. Aya and Sir Argus had been right. The king was both welcoming and kind.

"Now then, your concerns?"

"My father, are there news of him? I have been told you've informed him that I'm here. Again, I cannot thank you enough your majesty."

"King Azul is on his way as we speak. His last message informed me he was in the great Cireon Kingdom. I expect him to arrive after three days at the latest."

The princess could not help but beam at finally hearing news of her father.

"Anything else?"

"My captors, what happened to them? And what of my other rescuer? Do you need me to testify?" she inquired at once.

"Ah, those filth," the king expressed, surprising her with his bluntness, "You're very brave princess, but as I said, you don't have to worry yourself. You'll be surprised how talkative men could be when their lives are hanging on the line. They are currently in prison and will be punished for what they did to you in addition to other crimes they were found involved. As for the man who saved you, Sir Nozomu is currently on an errand I sent him to. He'll be back before sunrise tomorrow. I can grant you sometime to meet with him if you'd like."

"That would be just wonderful, your majesty. Thank you again," she answered.

When he asked her again if there was anything else she'd like to know, she replied with a soft no.

Comfortable silence commenced. The king does not seem to mind. But the leisure time only made her think of more questions. She took the opportunity to observe the king. She couldn't help but admit that just as she last remembered when he had saved her, the young king of Azalea was truly a sight for sore eyes.

"Now it is my turn to ask," said the king, leaning forward with his elbows propped on each side of his couch, his handsome chin resting on his crossed hands. His voice didn't change, Princess Akira noted. It was cool and just a tad bit louder and yet it came with threatening authority. She didn't know how he did it, but her anxiety was returning, and she was reminded of the saying that no one can refuse a king's request.

"Are you now ready to tell me what happened to you? As you may know, the Northern Mountains aren't within Azalea's jurisdiction. But if you feel that your story should be a concern of our kingdom, then it would do you well to tell me."

In an unconscious movement, her hand found its way to her chest, right above her heart as if it was trying to calm it down. Princess Akira had been mentally preparing herself for this conversation, knowing that the king and her father would ask it of her. Yet it didn't stop her fear from arising, and suddenly she was feeling like a child about to be reprimanded.

"I ran away," she murmured, fidgeting with her hands, "I managed to ride a ship to Cireon, but a pirate's ship blocked our path in the middle of the sea. I and other girls were forced to come with them. We couldn't possible know where we were going since they locked us and deprived us of food. When we landed, I was dragged to a carriage and then taken to the Northern Mountains. From what I heard, the men you saw with me were slave traders who bought me from pirates. They said they were going to sell me again, for a higher price. I tried to escape, and that was when you found me."

The king was silent, merely watching her. What she didn't know was that the king had heard the same story from her captors, which was why he was in no hurry to speak with her. He also specifically didn't add that the pirates have also been captured after a tip delivered to the great Cireon Kingdom. They couldn't make the capture themselves because the jurisdiction falls with the great Cireon Kingdom.

Seconds lasted but it felt like hours. The princess could not lift her head, too embarrassed to meet the king's eyes.

"You have been through a lot Princess Akira," he said, surprising her with the warmth in his tone, "I hope I can make your stay with us more enjoyable. Consider it a gift from an ally kingdom. Don't hesitate to tell me or anyone if there's anything you need. I will make sure it is delivered in no time."

It was then that the princess found courage to really look at his eyes, sparkling brown and filled with sincerity. His words and the lack of judgement in his eyes were comfort to her, and she couldn't help the tears that start to fall.

"Thank you so much," she murmured breathily, "Your kindness has no bounds, your majesty."

She wanted to compliment him more but she saw that he was no longer looking at her. His eyes, so kind, were once again on the portrait of the child.

"Your majesty, if I may ask, who is this Miyu Kouzuki in the painting? She looks like a lovely child. Will I also get to meet her?"

The king's eyes never left the portrait even as he answered. The princess surprised herself when she felt a pang of jealousy.

"I hope you can," he said solemnly, "She is two years younger than us, no less than a lady than you Princess Akira. But I'm afraid I too am yet to see her again."

His words drip with longing and mystery. Princess Akira squinted her eyes as she tried to recall where she'd seen the girl. Her vibrant eyes, her beautiful enchanting smile…

"I've seen her!" she all but cried when she finally remembered, "The girl in the portrait! I couldn't be certain because she looked so young. But her features look so familiar, I couldn't help but wonder if I've met her before."

The king stood so swiftly and so rigidly, she worried he might have hurt his spine. But it didn't seem to matter to him.

"Where?" was all he said, not bothering to hide his eagerness to know what she has to say.

The princess clutched her gown in nervousness, "Back in the Northern Mountains where you saved me. She was with me before I was taken to the cave. She was captured before I was. She saved my life."

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY! You can't imagine how many revisions this took me haha :) But I'm glad I can share it with you at last. Praise God! I hope you enjoyed it. I know I had fun writing it. I'd be happy to read your reviews. They inspire me to write more.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Inevitable Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa, Daa, Daa.

_:~*~:_

 **~:-THE SEVENTH PORTRAIT-:~**

 **-REVISED-**

 _A Daa Daa Daa Fanfiction_

By

Cshen.J.

 _ **"He left with a promise he'll come back for her. Too bad, when he did, she was no longer there."**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE – The Inevitable Encounter**

 _ **~:-*Eleven Years Ago*-:~**_

 _(Part 1)_

 _The water glistens under the warm azure sky, a contrast of turquoise and teal with swarms of deep sea fishes popping in and out of the water. Every so often, a flock of birds would pass above them, always a different species. The captain's voice echoed from the steering house, his words directed to his quartermaster who then turned to the juniors, instructing them on how to properly adjust the sails._

 _In the deck outside, all sixty passengers of the Orient Pearl were leisurely engrossed with nature's beauty. The children would gasp every time a giant wave would cross the ship's hurdle. Once in a while, they would murmur and point at something that caught their eyes, giggling to each other so blithely._

 _Normally, the sight of children so innocent and carefree would make her happy. But Miki Kozuki realized she was anything but, frowning a meter distance away from them beside her husband._

" _Mama, look!" called a bubbly boy with his pale gold hair and dark brown eyes, bouncing in excitement as he unabashedly pointed at the girl only two feet taller than him, standing by the railings and looking uncomfortable with the attention she was receiving._

 _Miki glared at the child's mother, who at least had the decency to look ashamed and hurriedly scolded her son._

" _It is rude to point!" she told him, taking him away, but not before turning to meet them first._

" _I apologize for my son's behavior," she said, "But I do understand his fascination. Your daughter truly is a sight to behold. I'm sure everyone in the ship would agree. Still, I would make sure he learns how to act cordially in the presence of a lovely maiden. I am sorry again for the discomfort his actions may have caused."_

 _Miki slightly relaxed as she watched them leave, her tiredness and lack of sleep finally getting to her as she leaned against her husband's chest._

" _Yuu," she called, drawing his attention away from the subject of their worry, "this is way much more than I can handle. She stands out too much, and she's only nine! What more when she's grown? Will I have to force threat people then? I don't like how they look at her. They treat her like a piece of prized art. Do you reckon it is a bad idea to come?"_

 _Yuu Kozuki gave his response in a low chuckle, earning her glare even as he planted a kiss on the top of her head._

" _She's in capable hands. She has us. We'll always be here for her."_

 _His words were gentle and did not hold room for doubts. Miki let out a sigh._

" _I'm being silly, aren't I?"_

 _Her husband smiled at her then even if she couldn't see him, before returning his grey orbs back to the child who couldn't keep her eyes off the ocean._

" _No love, not silly, never silly. You're being a mother. And I cannot be prouder."_

 _~:~_

 _In a safe distance approved by her parents, the child in subject opened her pale rose parasol and angled it so that it would block her view from the people behind. She couldn't be more grateful that her mother had bought her one before they left the great Cireon Kingdom. She was well aware that her parents were watching her, but it didn't relieve the sick feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach every time someone would point and talk about her like she couldn't hear them._

 _Her mother was right. She stands out too much. She'd hide her features if she could, but then she wouldn't feel like herself. She had never left their home back in Faithe Kingdom, and so she had not been aware until they came to Cireon, but apparently her corn gold hair and emerald eyes were features so uncommon that they deem her a sight of outstanding beauty even in her mourning dress of silk black and white ribbons._

 _She was glad to be taken out of her depressing thoughts, welcoming the distraction in the form of a loud horn which automatically gathered everyone's attention._

" _Passengers," the captain called, his voice resonating with unmasked pride, "welcome to Azalea!"_

 _The girl by the railings turned, for the first time, taking her eyes away from the dark clouds brewing behind the mountain ranges far across the sea, to look at the foreign land that she was about to call home._

* * *

 _ **:-Oriden Kingdom-:**_

Kurita Hanakomachi was not pleased to wake up cold in the dungeon. A scowl decorated his face as he recalled the memory of being knocked down with an underhanded sneak attack to the back of his head. His fist clenched just thinking who could have done it. He remembered speaking to the prince, which made his back head free to the soldier whose sword he had stolen.

 _Damn it,_ he mentally cursed, _he sure holds grudges._

His only consolation was that she was not with him. It can only mean that the prince had taken his advice seriously to protect her with his life. He frowned.

 _Okay, maybe not to that extent. But surely he got the gist._

The sound of keys shuffling drew his attention and he watched the surprised guards lose their cold demeanor in the presence of their queen. Kurita fought not to laugh. They reminded him of frightened chickens about to be slaughtered. He could see why though, as he himself struggled to keep composure when faced with the intimidating gaze of Queen Mikan Yamamura of Oriden.

"Speak," she said, never one for unnecessary introductions.

Kurita smirked at her then, bringing up his charm to a whole new level as he bowed like a true gentleman even from inside the dungeon.

"Kurita Hanakomachi," he introduced himself, "at your service, your majesty. I'd give you a more befitting greeting, but you'd have to forgive me given the accommodations I was thrust into."

Queen Mikan Yamamura narrowed her eyes, making him suddenly colder as a shiver ran down his spine. He tried his best to look unaffected even if he knew she was probably well aware of the discomfort she was causing him. He had been under her younger brother's scrutiny after all, and if that was cold, then the queen's was ten times colder.

When she seemed to have accepted the fact that he would not speak unless asked, she took the matters to her own hands.

"What is a Hanakomachi doing in Oriden territories? Do you not value your life? Or do you dare mock the gallantry that we have offered the Faithe vessels when they sought desperate help in a storm wreck?"

Kurita's eyes widened slightly but he collected himself. He failed though, because the woman was suddenly smirking back, no doubt knowing she had won their silent battle.

"The news seems a surprise to you. Why is that?"

Feeling that the conversation was getting nowhere he wanted, Kurita sighed, allowing his shoulders to slump in defeat.

"Ignus Hanakomachi is a fool for raging feud with the great Cireon Kingdom. King Ezrald and Queen Elize would never have consented such tyranny, had they still been alive." he admitted gravely.

While he was internally rejoicing to get a surprised reaction from the queen, he kept his cool and continued with all seriousness he could muster to make sure she gets the point across.

 _Take the bait._

"If you are a true ally of the great Cireon Kingdom, you would know if its history with the Faithe Kingdom. The Arameias are good rulers."

"But they are dead now," the queen said stoically, having finally recovered from shock at his unexpected admission. He couldn't really blame her though. He was a Hanakomachi, and yet here he was, in an enemy kingdom, practically committing treason against his own uncle, no less.

But he had made his resolve, and nothing can deter him now.

"Not all of them. As we speak, Ignus Hanakomachi is training Prince Ruurian to be a dictator after his own morals."

"And what does that have to do with you being here? Surely you are aware your kin is the reason why the peaceful Faithe had turned into a mass killing weapon!"

She was eyeing him with so much contempt and he fought his guilt at knowing it was well deserved.

"Prince Ruurian believes that Ignus is the only thing he has left. He was brainwashed into thinking that everything he had lost, mainly his family's death, had been caused by Faithe's enemies. If he learns that that is not the case, then we may have the best chance of preventing the bloodiest war our kingdoms will ever face."

At her silence, he continued.

"Believe what you will, but I would not have come here, risking my life," he clenched his fists to earn courage, and continued adding more bite to his every word, " _ **her**_ life, if I didn't think you would be so ignorant as to not accept an enemy's hand offering you a way out."

The queen's glare would have pulverized anyone on the spot. Kurita could not help but wonder why he wasn't dead yet.

"Is this your way of admitting that Ignus Hanakomachi murdered the Arameias?"

Hearing her arrogant words, whatever fear he had felt disappeared and he matched her glare.

"No, I did not say that. And you do not have proof to make such accusation."

"Then what do you have?" the queen challenged.

Kurita earned the confidence to not look away. He can do this, he told himself. He had been practicing for this moment when he could finally get a chance of acquiring an ally. He cannot cower now, else all he had sacrificed coming here would be in vain. He cannot let himself disappoint their prince.

"Someone more powerful than Prince Ruurian should she set foot in Faithe."

At his confident tone, the queen's eyes narrowed, no doubt giving him her undivided attention.

 _It's now or never._

"That girl that's sleeping in your guest room, allow me to introduce her properly. She is Mirielle Yuuna Arameia, the missing princess of Faithe and Prince Ruurian's remaining blood relative."

"Princess Yuuna is dead!" the queen said, enraged.

"No, she is not!" he contested, "Uncle Ignus lied to control Prince Ruurian! But the prince is no fool. He sent me on a mission to find her, and I did."

"Oh, bollocks! If she is who you say she is, then why not take her straight to Faithe? Why risk getting killed in Oriden?"

"Because if I send her anywhere near Faithe, she will die, and you will lose the only thing that can prevent the blasted feud between the two most powerful kingdoms! So go on and kill us if you will. But the blame is yours for all the lives that will be lost. Just think about it. Faithe and Cireon. Just how big is their population? What is it?" he pretended to count, "Twenty million? What of Oriden? I do not think Faithe will lose an arm even if it goes to war. But you on the other hand, the other kingdoms allied with Cireon…" he let his words trail off, uncaring if he was raising her anger even more, "The great Cireon Kingdom stands a chance, but you're just an ally. Admit it or not, the great Cireon Kingdom could not prioritize lending you a hand if Faithe focus its attack on the smaller kills. You do not have the power to go against Faithe. Cireon is the only thing backing you up from being trampled on."

He waited with bated breathe as a series of expressions morphed on the queen's face. Most of it anger, contempt, disgust, murder, and everything unpleasant. He did not know how long he waited, and he did not even realize he was holding his breathe. But the moment the queen settled for a calm demeanor, he released a deep breathe.

"I'm listening," she said at last, "I suppose you have a plan to back up all these daring verbal attacks on the kingdom that now holds your life."

"I do. We need to get her to Faithe and have the people see her without being killed."

While she seems to be pondering on this, no doubt trying to formulate a more detailed plan on how to go into action, he decided to blurt out the one detail that makes him want to cringe at the evident false hope that she would think it minor.

"We only have one problem…" he began, and waited for her to look up and meet his eyes once more.

"What is it?"

"She seemed to have lost her memory."

"WHAT THE-, ARE YOU KIDDING ME NOW? THEN HOW WILL YOU BE ABLE TO PROVE HER IDENTITY?"

Kurita did cringe at her screaming but suffered in silence knowing yet again that it was well deserved.

When it seemed she was done lashing out, he took another deep breathe to calm his nerves and tried to regain whatever dignity he had left.

"Have you heard of the six portraits?"

* * *

 _ **:-Azalean Kingdom-:**_

The moment their boat landed in the shores of Tawhis Island, the moon had already taken its spot in the heavens. Sir Nozomu Hikarigaoka could not keep his eyes off of the majestic view that was Ceszle Castle at night. It was, suffice it to say, glorious.

Many years ago, the castle was designed by the first abdicated king for his retirement. And now it was home for his majesty's father, the abdicated King Hosho Saionji. It was for this reason that the island was heavily guarded and only small boats were allowed to land. Big vessels such as merchant ships could only go as near as two kilometers in radius before they were forced to leave.

After paying the boat owner with a small bag of bronze coins, Sir Nozomu and the two soldiers that came with him began unloading their cargoes, most of which were gifts sent by the ministers for the abdicated king.

In a distance safe enough for the horses not to back away in cold, royal carriages await behind the coconut trees. A guard opened a carriage door and out stepped a tall stern looking elderly man in an all-white ensemble. Sir Nozomu found himself smiling at the familiar sight of Mr. Howard Stealson Seneres, the abdicated king's ever faithful butler since his youth.

Instead of the usual handshake, Mr. Seneres went straight to embrace the knight, laughing merrily at the astounded faces of the soldiers behind him.

"Nozomu, what a wonderful surprise!" he greeted the boy who had been like a son to him, "Did the ministers finally realize the futility of trying to return to the current lord's good graces? He did not take it lightly when he heard the news of King Kanata's announcement of his marriage intent."

Sir Nozomu frowned at this. He and his majesty had thought his anger was the reason the ministers were keen in their refusal to make the monthly reports to the former king, now Lord Hosho. But to hear Mr. Seneres say it was because of the announcement, while sure to annoy the lord, was no reason to misdirect his anger, unless of course…

Sir Nozomu's frown deepened as Mr. Seneres led them to one of the waiting carriages.

 _Could it be? Could Lord Hosho have intentionally given the ministers a hard time to make the king come to him? But then he didn't know the king would send me instead._

He was starting to have a second thought if it was a good idea that he had come when the lord was expecting his majesty.

"Nozomu?" a voice called just then.

Sir Nozomu looked up at the sound, eyes widening at being greeted by the unexpected yet familiar faces that he had not seen in years.

"Is this really possible- could it really be?" he found himself unable to formulate words at the shock of seeing the apprehensive faces of Miki and Yuu Kozuki, two people believed to have left and never to return to Azalea after their daughter's disappearance five years ago.

Finally, after much struggle, it seemed he had relearned to articulate his thoughts. He tried to speak again.

"What is going on?"

* * *

 _ **~:-*Eleven Years Ago*-:~**_

 _(Part 2)_

 _On a day when the weather was especially warm, when the sun was shining brightly and yet dark clouds were looming behind the mountain ranges, when the sea was calm as if it was aware of what would be, a queue consisting of a hundred and fifty Azalean soldiers blew their trumpets together as one in the King's Port. Not long after, all seventeen approaching merchant vessels responded by blowing their ship horns._

 _The sound signaled the beginning of a new chapter in the trading history of the Azalean Kingdom. For the first time in King Hosho Saionji's reign, the King's Port was made open for merchants from distant lands and kingdoms, personally invited by the king and his ministers as part of their strategy to improve the kingdom's industries and relations._

 _On a historical day such as this, twelve year old Prince Kanata Saionji can be found sitting in his royal chair in front of a desk piled with inches thick history books. The sound of trumpets and horns were loud enough to reach the palace library, adding to the annoyance that the prince was feeling for being forbidden to come._

 _Watching his prince's evident dismay from a sofa chair by the windows, the page Nozomu Hikarigaoka bubbled with laughter._

 _The prince glared at him then and stood up, causing Nozomu to instantly be on his feet, ever knowing when the prince was ready to tackle him. But then the prince's gaze turned from him to the scene outside the window, where the ministers could not look more cheery as they begin to ride the carriages that will take them to the King's Port._

 _For a brief second, the prince remained still. And Nozomu waited with caution, eyes narrowing at the obvious scheme forming on the royal's head. One second, neither was making any move, but then the prince's eyes lit up and he lifted his head to meet his eyes. In an unsaid understanding, both sprinted for the door, ending with the prince groaning seeing that the page was faster and was now blocking the door._

" _Oh, come on! Not fair, you were closer to the door."_

" _Prince Kanata, his majesty has specifically instructed us never to leave the palace for the day! Aren't you afraid of being punished?"_

 _The prince scoffed._

" _What punishment? More history books? Seriously, aren't you even curious? The ministers couldn't look more excited, and yet here we are, wasting away in a library! I don't want to live my life this way Nozomu! Please, please be a friend and let's go!"_

" _Oh do not be so dramatic your highness, it's only a couple of books."_

" _Which we've already read! I can probably recite them all in my sleep. Plus, what's the use of staying inside and reading when I could be learning all these outside? Practical application if you must. I'll bet a bag of silver the sailors knew more than what these books can tell. Why read history when we could be part of it ourselves?" the prince argued, trying his best to sound logical even when all he really wanted was a moment to distract him and make his escape._

 _Seeing his page's contorted expression however, he realized he may not need to do that after all. A year together had given them both a fair chance of reading the other's facial expressions. If the prince was correct in his guess, then he was only seconds away from winning._

" _Fine." The blonde huffed after a minute, shoulders slumping in defeat and looking thoroughly self-hating with his arms crossed, "So what is the plan?"_

 _A huge grin was what he got in response._

" _Oh you know me," the prince responded, shrugging nonchalantly and already reaching for the door, "Nothing dangerous. Just a little bit of mischief."_

* * *

 _ **-:Oriden Kingdom:-**_

Prince Mizuki Yamamura was blaming fate at the moment. When he decided to take their captives to the palace, he had never imagined his queen sister would ask him to watch over the sleeping maiden. Sure, it was reasonable to treat her as a guest given that she had not done anything to warrant a place in the dungeons, but surely she was no one of importance to have him guarding her.

He grimaced in his uncomfortable position at the couch with his sword lying in its sheath by his foot, and sneaked glances at the sleeping figure looking so at peace in the bed ten steps away, unaware of the self-argument he was having at her expense.

"It isn't like she'd run away, would she?" He thought aloud.

Seeing no movement but the rising and falling of her chest, he hurriedly turned his eyes back to the page he was reading. It was something about the advantage of using a sling and pebble stones to fight a giant. He'd understand, but his thoughts were not on the book.

He could not forget the Hanakomachi's words.

 _"Someone more important than you and me_ ," he had said about the girl.

He welcomed the interruption of a knock on the door, and waited as the servant girl came in to set his tea and lemon biscuits at the mini table. The moment the door closed behind her, he began munching, stopping only to drink after his second biscuit.

His lips grew into a thin line at the realization that the servant girl had forgotten to add milk to his tea. He could not believe the incompetence she dared show at his presence.

He stood up from his seat and left to give her the much needed reminder that he could easily replace her with a new hired applicant fresh from the incoming royal tournament.

The minute the door closed behind him though, the sleeping figure stirred. Emerald orbs slowly opened to take in the unfamiliar scene.

 **:-~:*:~-:-~:*:~-:-~:*:~-:**

Prince Mizuki came back only ten minutes later, holding a glass of milk, and having done his purpose of making it clear for the servant girl that he was not one to tolerate incompetence, especially when it concerns his meals. As he was already in the kitchen anyway, he did not bother to wait and simply whisked the milk away. A typical monarch would order the guards, but the prince did not find the need for them given that he was in the safe confines of their own palace.

He certainly could not have foreseen that the second he stepped foot into their guest room, he would be greeted with a sword by his throat, making him groan as the milk spilled from his hand and onto the floor.

He glared at the culprit, and was finally greeted by their newly awakened guest that was eyeing him so fiercely. The prince's eyes widened at the sight of beautiful emerald orbs, thoroughly surprised at having his unvoiced question answered.

 _Emerald, I see._

His eyes fell to the sword she was holding and realizing it was his, all traces of surprise disappeared as his eyes grew into slits then. She reminded him of a newly awakened lioness, but she was a lioness that wakened in the wrong den.

"Who are you?" she demanded, voice still raspy from her recent slumber.

"And who are you?" he asked back, unperturbed.

"I asked first," she answered, not backing away and making him well aware that the blade had just gotten a centimeter closer to his skin.

"A daring move," he tauntingly said, "do you even know how to use it?"

He watched the maiden's brows furrowed, understanding the insult no doubt, before they calmed and she answered with confidence.

"I'll have you know I have been taught by a great teacher."

"Go on then," he dared her, racing his hand to trace the sword, "Strike me. Show me what you got."

Her response was a knee attack to his groin, and he knew right then that she really did not mean to kill him. Manipulating the situation to his advantage, he twisted her arm and swiftly stepped behind her so that their roles were reversed. He was now holding the sword by her throat as she struggled to fight his arm that was trapping her.

"You can't even get out of this room. What makes you think you're in a position to fight me?" he asked.

Her response was a stomp on his foot, which he had once again evaded by pushing her away from him and watching her fall face first to the floor, only to have a change of heart at the last second. He grabbed her arm and twirled her, effectively using the back of his hand to cushion her head from colliding with the floor as they fell together in a loud thump.

"Agghh…" she groaned, obviously not enjoying being pinned by his weight on top of her.

She would have lifted her head, but realized he was only starting to pull himself up. Had there been another person in the room, he would have seen the evident blush that decorated both their cheeks at the unintentional proximity. Her immediate reaction was to struggle and free her wrists from his tight hold.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, failing in her attempt.

"Easy there," he whispered.

"Stop messing with me and let me go!"

She tried to knock him with her head, but he was quicker and had pulled both of them up, only to push her back down again, forcing her eyes to see the dangerous glint in his sparkling dark orbs.

"Listen here," he whispered coldly, making her freeze, "I couldn't care less who you are, but if you so much as try to hurt me again, I will have your head in a silver platter. Do you understand?"

If he had not enough proof that fate was against him, then the next event that transpired would make him believe it. Because the next thing they knew, the door screeched open and Queen Mikan Yamamura entered in her usual calm, only to shriek in horror at the uncompromising sight that greeted her. Beside her, Kurita Hanakomachi looked like he was ready to murder him.

"Restrain him!" his queen sister wisely ordered the guards that came with them to watch the Hanakomachi, effectively preventing the bloodbath that would have happened otherwise.

After removing one threat to his brother's life, she turned to them again.

"PRINCE MIZUKI, LET GO OF PRINCESS YUUNA THIS INSTANT!" she yelled, and watched as the prince gaped at this new piece of information.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **A/N:** FINALLY! Haha XD After so many revisions and editing, I've written something that's acceptable to my own standards. You may be familiar with the saying, "Show. Don't tell." While I am trying to follow by this rule, I have given myself an additional challenge. It is, "Don't write words. Write music." So you can just imagine how hard is to write something that will sound like music at least to my own head.

 **With this said, thank you for reading :) I'll appreciate if you can leave me a review.**

PS. Reviews are always the best way to encourage the author if you want him/her to write the continuation and share it with you. However to note, please be informed that we authors are readers too. Personally, I'm also curious to the reviews other stories are getting and sometimes base my decision to read them on their reviews. This is to say, that if you keep posting the same reviews to different stories, then I'm not really sure what to think of it. So please don't do that and spare more thoughts when you write the reviews. It is courtesy for us authors who put our hearts into writing good stories to share with you. Thank you :)


	6. Chapter 6: The Path That I Have Chosen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daa, Daa, Daa.**

_:~*~:_

 **~:-THE SEVENTH PORTRAIT-:~**

 **-REVISED-**

 _A Daa Daa Daa Fanfiction_

By

Cshen.J.

 _ **"He left with a promise he'll come back for her. Too bad, when he did, she was no longer there."**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX – The Path That I Have Chosen**

 _ **:-Azalean Kingdom-:**_

His majesty, King Kanata Saionji, twenty fourth of his line, was a reasonable man despite his young age of twenty three. Ever since he'd inherited the throne from his father, the abducted King Hosho Saionji, his moves had always been calm, meticulous and the results of deep strategic thinking for the benefit of Azalea. The ministers and the royal advisers were well aware of this and trusted his leadership.

Thus, when royal messengers from the palace knocked on their homes in the middle of the night and handed them letters of summons from their king, they could not be more baffled. Without delay, they rushed to the palace and into the courtroom. They chatted in hushed voices with no one knowing the cause of the urgency. Finally, the guard announced the arrival of his majesty and they all bowed in reverence.

"Presenting his majesty, King Kanata Saionji!"

The king's steps were heavy and he wore a determined look on his face when he took his throne.

"Evening gentleman," he greeted, allowing them to rise.

"A pleasant evening your majesty," they greeted back, before the ministers and the royal advisers decided who should start asking. The chosen one was Sir Argus, Minister of External Relations.

"Your majesty, if we may ask, why have you summoned us?"

From their position below, the king looked very composed on his throne. They could not see the way his hands were tightly gripping the armrests neither the way his jaw was hardened as intensity swirled in the brown depths of his eyes. Even his tone was calm, that they had no idea of the storm that was building up in his mind.

"First, thank you all for coming despite my short notice. The reason I summoned you all in the middle of the night is because we have a matter on hand that just couldn't wait. The case has been stagnant for five years and now we finally have a witness and a lead. I am sure you will all agree that time is of the essence."

The king then turned to look at the guards.

"Let them in," he ordered. And before the ministers could react, the door was opened once more, immediately followed by a second announcement.

"Princess Akira of Azarul is making her entrance!"

Some ministers gasped while the others merely watched with unmasked curiosity as the Azarul princess took a spot to the right and five steps below his majesty. However the door has yet to close. Soldiers came in pairs, each pair holding a palace prisoner who still had their hands chained in their backs.

"Foreign brothers Agathon and Trevon Villon, slave traders captured from the Northern Mountains and were sentenced with fifty years imprisonment for abduction of Princess Akira if Azarul, slave trading and treason, are making their entrance with soldier escorts!" announced the guard.

When the door closed at last, the courtroom exchanged glances and began to talk. A voice louder than the rest came from the Minister of Justice, Sir Azkhil, who addressed his majesty. He did not see the princess clutching her knuckles so hard that they have turned white, just to calm her nerves as she waited. The king had after all, given her his reassurance that she will be given her chance to speak.

"What is the meaning of this, your majesty?" asked Sir Azkhi with a tone of great concern, "We've already interrogated these men. Does this mean they are guilty of more crimes than what we've charged them?"

The prisoners seemed to share the same interest. Agathon, the younger and the more cowardly of the brothers, voiced out his complain while his elder brother kept still, silently assessing their situation.

"What is this, your majesty? We've cooperated with the interrogation, I thought our punishment is years of imprisonment!"

Trevon who was beside him and forced to kneel in the middle of their king and his court, has not yet decided if this was just a ploy or if they really were in greater danger than their punishments. Whatever was happening, the only reaction he could afford the man who bested him was a sneer, as question after question was mercilessly thrown by the court.

"Why is the princess of Azarul with us?"

"What is the cause of the urgency?"

"Are we being attacked?"

"How are they related to the unsolved case from years ago?"

At these noises, the king remained quiet. He released an annoyed sigh at his subjects' impatience, and when he couldn't take them anymore, raised a clenched fist which effectively removed his head ache. Silenced ensued, as the court understood and acknowledged the simple action as a wordless command. No one was allowed to speak except the king, until he had said what he wanted to say.

Pleased at their obedience, the king began to explain.

"Five years ago, there was a fire incident that destroyed a fourth of our village. The culprit was not found, and the bandits who were caught traversing the Azalean borders admitted to nothing. No one was seriously hurt, but one person was found missing. The reason I gathered you here is to bring light to the case of her disappearance. Before anything else however, I must implore you all to not mention any name as it is vital to this investigation. I give you my word that this will be the second interrogation to these two men and the first for Princess Akira who had informed me, while we were having tea, that there was more to her story than what we have been told."

Turning to the Minister of Justice, he continued, "Now for this trial to proceed, Sir Azkhil, would you mind taking the lead? I will be asking the questions first. Honored royal advisers and esteemed ministers, once I am done, you can have your turn to ask questions should you find anything left to ask."

Curiosity and tension were building up in the courtroom as soldiers come in bringing a chair, a table and robes for the Minister of Justice. Everyone had questions they wanted to ask, but they did not dare to until it was their turn.

For his part, Sir Azkhil as head of the trial, gave his greetings to everyone present, addressing his majesty as inquisitor, Princess Akira as witness and the two slave traders as the accused. The first to be called to speak was Princess Akira.

With a glance to the king who saved her life, she took a deep breath and nodded to let him know she was ready.

"Princess Akira, can you recognize the accused?" the king asked and the princess reluctantly turned to meet the gazes of her captors who at least had the decency to look away.

"Yes, your majesty." She said with a weak voice, but was heard since no one else dared to make a sound.

"Who are they?"

"They are notorious slave traders, Agathon and Trevon Villon, whose business is buying pirates' captives and selling them as slaves for a higher price. I've been their captive for months before you saved me in the Northern Mountains," she answered.

"How did you end up with them?"

"I was on a ship heading to the great Cireon Kingdom when pirates blocked our paths. They picked passengers who they thought would be valuable and forced us to their ships. There were five of us, and the pirates locked us in the wine cellar where we were given one meal a day. I didn't know how long we were there, but eventually these men came in and bought me."

"Were you all females? How old were the rest of the captives? Other than the five of you, were there more captives in the pirate's ship?"

"There were five of us taken from the ship. The pirates made certain to choose young virgins. When we entered the wine cellar, there were already three women there who looked beaten and starved. I believe all of us were between twenty and twenty five at the time."

The courtroom remained quiet, with a few nodding their heads in agreement as the king covered what they already knew from the first interrogation. The ministers were starting to wonder where the king was leading the trial to. As they were not allowed to ask just yet, it was the head of the trial who did it for them.

"Your majesty, allow me to interrupt, but where are you going with this? All thirty pirates and these slave traders have already been declared guilty and are serving their punishments. All eight victims have already been brought to safety, with Princes Akira here while the rest received help from King Leonard Delvon of the great Cireon Kingdom," said the Minister of Justice.

"Respected head of trial, if you could let me continue, I believe the next questions will provide enough answers," the king responded coolly.

With approval from the court and the head of trial, the questioning continued.

"Princess Akira, other than the eight captives with yourself included, these slave traders and the pirates, are there any more passengers aboard the pirate's ship?"

At this, Agathon and Trevol Villon met each other's eyes and were not surprised to see terror, as they finally began to comprehend the king's intentions. They did not receive the punishment of a death penalty simply because their crimes happened outside the jurisdiction of the Azalean Kingdom, and did not involve any Azalean citizen. However, if there was an Azalean blood that was put in danger because of their actions, then heavier punishments could befall them.

"There were two more, your majesty." answered Princess Akira, "A young man and a young woman. I believe both were also in their twenties."

"What are they doing in the pirate ship?" the king continued to ask.

At this, the princess hesitated.

"Forgive me, your majesty, I couldn't be certain. I only got to interact with them once."

"Then, can you tell us about that instant?"

"As I have mentioned, we were given one meal a day. One day when I was about to eat, the woman came and frantically flipped my plate, yelling it was poisoned. She was very beautiful, but her claim horrified me. The young man barged into the door next, followed by pirates who were angry at their failed attempt of murder. I do not know what their relation was to the pirates, but she begged her companion to help me. She said that she'll come without trying to escape if he made sure none of us will end up dead. He seemed to like her offer because after that, he paid the pirates galleons after they promised not to kill us."

The princess finished her testimony despite her racing heart. Finally the king turned to the slave traders.

"And would the accused happen to know of this incident?"

"We didn't touch her!" yelled Agathon, "You couldn't punish us with death! We didn't hurt a hair on the girl's head!"

"Oh, so you knew them then?"

Trevon glared at his younger brother for being a blabbermouth but continued for him, "Not really. But it was rather hard to forget a face that lovely. We considered buying her, but the point is we didn't! Turned out she was not for sale. The man who brought her paid galleons so they could sail with the pirates. You'd think they're lovers if she wasn't open to her animosity of him. Later when the pirates were bragging to us their idea of a good joke, offering a princess corpse and demanding ransom, they were passing and she overheard. The princess was right that she stopped her from being poisoned. Not sure what deal she made, but the man paid the pirates and even us, more galleons to keep the princess alive."

Exchange of glances and murmurings followed at the young woman's apparent heroic deed. However the king was not yet finished. With clenched fists, he asked the question he had been dreading to ask since the moment he decided to have the interrogation.

"This woman who saved Princess Akira, can you describe her to us?"

With a soldier pointing the sword to his back, Trevon had no choice but to answer.

"She's very beautiful," he said, "fair, petite, with hair golden as a freshly harvested corn. Her eyes are unique and are pure emeralds."

The slave traders looked intrigued but confused why this statement caused mixed reactions from the court.

"What is the name of her, for the lack of a better word, companion? How does he look like?"

"Charming boy, fair and tall, but always in a hood and wears super thick glasses. Didn't really leave a name."

"What is his relationship with the girl? How did he treat her?"

Trevon sighed at this, tiredness showing in his dark gleamed eyes.

"That, I don't know the answer to, I'm afraid. He kept the girl locked in a room. She's never allowed to go even on deck, unless he's with her. But if you want to know if he's hurting her, well it didn't look like she's being beaten at least. We didn't get to interact with her. We couldn't. She was never alone. "

"Does she have a name?"

Trevon turned to Agathon, and both looked conflicted.

"I don't know," answered Trevon. But Agathon seemed to have a different answer, and cleared his throat.

"We've never talked. But I did hear the man call her name, by accident. I believe he called her Miyu."

Princess Akira did not miss the agonized look on the king's face. One moment he was calm and asking questions, but when that name was uttered, he just froze.

"Where are they headed?" this time, the question was thrown from the court.

The head of the trial consented, before offering an encouraging look to their king who had turned pale.

Trevon was frowning at the mysteriousness of the king's reaction. He couldn't help but wonder who the woman was to him, if this was how he reacts when they brought her up.

"Again, we couldn't really know. They got off with us. We parted in the Northern Mountains. If my guess is right though, they might be headed to Oriden."

* * *

 _ **~:-Eleven Years Ago-:~**_

 _(Part 3)_

 _The King's Port was made alive with the band music coming from the nearby market place. As soon as the anchor was dropped, the ministers along with soldiers, gathered to greet their foreign guests and began the inspection of the shipping vessels and their cargoes. As per order of the captain, the quartermaster opened the locked doors and chests as proof of goodwill. Their purpose was to check for illegal goods or merchandises. Should such items be found, then the signed treaty will apply and the Azalean soldiers will have permission to bring the entire ship's crew and passengers for interrogation and to keep the ship detained._

 _As the Faithe vessel was one of the first ships to arrive, the ministers had more time to do the inspection. It took three fourths of an hour before they finally declared the Faithe vessel cleared and issued a certificate of free pass to the captain. They also distributed pass tokens to the passengers, who received them with appreciation._

 _Nine year old Miyu Kozuki was especially pleased. Her token was a beautiful pendant of crystallized purple azalea bearing the king's signet. The ministers had explained to them that wearing the tokens around their necks would let the citizens know that they're guests personally invited by his majesty, King Hosho Saionji._

 _It wasn't long after and they were allowed to leave. Her parents Miki and Yuu Kozuki excused themselves to take care of the luggage. Meanwhile, Miyu was made to wait in the deck._

 _To avoid the curious glances of the onlookers, she hid herself under her pale rose parasol._

 _Her parents had already informed her of their new jobs as merchants for the Azalean King Hosho. She's yet to see the man, but if the captain's regaling stories of his home kingdom were true, then the king sounded like a good ruler, and Azalea, like a magical place to live in. She can only hope that their new home would at least be as lovely as their house in Faithe, and that the kids would not treat her as if she was a specimen because of her looks. This could be her chance of a normal childhood, since she couldn't really remember having friends in Faithe. Not really surprising, because she couldn't remember the last eight years of her life in Faithe._

 _Her parents had told her she'd gotten in an accident, a traumatic experience that was so bad they wouldn't tell her what happened. She couldn't ask because she didn't know what to ask them anyway, and so she became content spending time in the confines of her room, having quality time with her canvasses, inks and paintbrushes. Flowers of all colors and kinds were her favorite subjects of art. That was why when the captain spoke of an enchanted meadow of azaleas and wild flowers on top of hill, her curiosity was peaked._

 _Perhaps a fresh start is what she needs. She would give this kingdom a chance, she decided. Maybe, just maybe, Azalea will surprise her. Maybe, she could be happy here._

 _As soon as she had this thought, the first surprise came in the form of apples. She remained hidden under her parasol, but the feel of something touching her foot caused her to peek. True enough, there was an apple, looking red and sweet. A slight tilt of her parasol, and she was certain that there were more where the apple came from._

 _Her instinct was telling her to follow the path of apples. Perhaps like in a famous book she had read, she'll find something pleasant waiting at the end._

 _She bent down and began to collect them in her skirt. If she heard murmurings, she ignored them, determined to keep a straight path._

 _At last, the last apple led her to the back of a fruit carriage. She was just about to return the apples to the basket, when the second surprise came._

 _The apples in the basket started to move. She waited a bit more, and fell on her bum, startled when a boy's head popped out of the basket causing more apples to fall to the ground._

 _She'd scream, except the boy had seen her panic and hurriedly freed himself to cover her mouth with his palm._

" _Don't scream, please." He pleaded, before finding himself lost in a pool of emeralds._

* * *

 _ **:-Oriden Kingdom-:**_

She stared at the hand that was offering to help her stand. Only a second ago, its owner was threatening to have her head in a silver platter. Now that the intruders have come and the woman, who she was certain was the queen if only for the sparkling crown on her head, had addressed her by title, he quickly pulled away as if she was fire.

"You're a princess?" he asked in shock.

" _And you're a prince, apparently. I never get a decent encounter with princes, why is that?"_ She thought to herself in silence, but kept her glare at the pretty man.

If it were not for Kurita Hanakomachi who was in the same room despite being restrained by the guards, then she would not allow Prince Mizuki to help her. But since he was, she took his waiting hand and let herself be pulled up.

"Believe me," she said, with a look of disdain as she dusted her night gown, "you're not the only one surprised."

She turned to Kurita then. He seemed to have calmed down, and nodded to her as they exchanged glances. Miyu understood the signal that these people can be trusted.

"Alright!" the queen spoke again, making sure to put herself between her and the prince, "Now that no one's trying to kill each other, I believe proper introductions are in order. I am Queen Mikan Yamamura of Oriden. This man who you were wrestling with is my younger brother, Prince Mizuki. I do believe this is all just a big misunderstanding as I am yet to inform him of your unique circumstances. I did only learn it myself just a few moments ago. What do you say princess, shall we forgive and forget and call it a night? Story telling can wait till tomorrow. We do need time to discuss if we are to help you with your plans."

Seconds of apprehensive silence passed before she took a breathe and nodded, albeit reluctantly. She also realized she might have a bruise but didn't comment.

"I understand, your majesty." she said with a soft sigh, offering a curtsy despite her lack of formal wear, "thank you for having us."

The queen's brows leapt so high they hid under her bangs at the sight of her respectful manners. She nodded nevertheless and accepted the curtsy.

"Right then," the queen expressed, her tone formal even as she glared when she met the eyes of her brother, "Kurita Hanakomachi will be leading you to your separate quarters. I have prepared a room befitting a princess. I've also instructed the maids to serve you well. Do let them know should you need anything."

Following the queen's lead, everyone started to leave, leaving her and Kurita, when the girl realized there was something she needed to clarify and called for the queen's attention.

"Your majesty!" she addressed, and both queen and prince of Oriden turned to hear her.

"Please call me Miyu," she said sincerely, "I can only assume Kurita had already explained to you of my situation. I may have been born as Princess Yuuna, but the memories I have are not hers. I'd be thankful if you can call me by the name I remember having."

The queen stared at her thoughtfully for a moment, while the prince beside her looked confused.

"I understand. I will abide to that request. Have a good rest, Miyu," the queen said, before finally setting out of her room.

The door closed behind them, and Miyu felt her strength leave her as she collapsed on the floor. Kurita was quick and had come to her side, throwing her arm around his shoulder as he led her to sit on the bed.

"Princess, are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Kurita asked worriedly.

Miyu smiled, and shook her head. Without protest, she allowed him to tuck her in.

"I'm alright. It was my fault. I thought he's the enemy. I'm feeling a bit nauseous though."

"Understandable." Kurita said, pulling his hair and revealing frustration, "I still can't believe those bandits thought of using numbing gas! Uncle Ignus would stop at nothing to catch me. We have to be more careful."

Miyu pondered on his words for a bit but decided it best to change topic. They had survived after all.

"The queen of Oriden, Queen Mikan, is she a good person?" she asked.

Kurita adjusted her pillow when he spoke.

"I hope so. If not, they still can't touch us because I've already told them your worth."

"That's good then," she said softly and yawned, "You know, I still don't get why we can't just go straight to Cireon."

Her eye lids were drooping close, so Kurita covered her with a blanket. With a gentle voice, he spoke to her as he caressed her head, smiling when she succumbed to slumber.

"Because, as much as your father, the late King Julian, is a friend of King Leonard of Cireon, we cannot risk testing if friendship outweighs his hate for Uncle Ignus. You're too important to take that risk. I promised I will bring you home, if it's the last thing I do. I have no intention to break that promise. I owe you that much and more Yuuna."

* * *

 _ **:-Azalean Kingdom-:**_

"I'm going, whatever you say. Five years of searching and I finally have a lead! You all told me to give up, told me she might be dead, but I told you she isn't! And now I finally have proof. Someone had seen her, alive. There is no time to waste," the king said as he walked briskly to the palace gates, with his entire court determined to stop him at his tail.

"Your majesty we need to think this through. It could be dangerous! We do not know who we're dealing with," begged a royal adviser.

"Your majesty, what about Lord Hosho? Surely you wouldn't want him to worry!" said a minister, followed by more complains.

It seemed that the court was doing that a lot these days, complaining. But the king has made up his mind. When he stopped in his track to turn to them, the ministers and royal advisers behind him were forced to halt and bumped into each other in a domino effect.

"Let me go," said the king in a tone that was daring them to counter him, "This is a royal command."

Frowns and disappointed sighs were the reactions he got. And albeit wanting to protest, the ministers and royal advisers moved away from their king. More than the public, they would know what it means to disobey a royal command, especially when the young king had said it so earnestly.

"Then your majesty, might I offer a compromise?" said a royal adviser with a kind and wise look on his face.

The king frowned, but consented.

"Speak," he said.

"Please head to Ceszle Castle first to take Sir Nozomu with you. Then at least we can wait knowing you have someone to protect you."

The rest of the court brightened at his idea with some feeling foolish why they haven't thought of it.

The king paused and considered this for a moment. The royal adviser gave a good point. Besides, he would feel better if he came with Nozomu. Making a stop to Ceszle Castle would cause a delay, but it would be a necessary delay, if only to satisfy his court.

"Fine," the king said at last, "I'll bring Nozomu to tag along."

* * *

 _ **~:-Eleven Years Ago-:~**_

 _(Part 4)_

 _Twelve year old Kanata Saionji had fallen asleep inside the fruit basket. He did not even realize that they had already reached the King's Port. When he woke though, there was a figure standing before him, holding a parasol and carrying apples._

" _Huh?" the prince said, rubbing his eyes, still half asleep and wondering if it was Nozomu._

" _Who- who are you?" the figure stuttered in a voice that certainly did not belong to Nozomu, causing the prince to jolt awake. Seeing that she was about to run away, he scurried to free himself from the basket, cursing as he stumbled and stepped on the fallen fruits. He would just have to pay for them. His first priority was to make sure no one from the palace finds out he was here._

 _Without thinking, he had pushed her down and covered her lips with his hand, before turning his head to check on the soldiers who were about to pass by them. He waited until they were gone, and sighed in relief. Now safe, he turned back to the girl he was holding._

" _Don't scream, please," he pleaded her, only to have his breathe blown away by the sight of glaring emeralds._

 _When he still would not move, she bit his hand._

" _Oww!" the prince yelped, glaring as he pulled away, "What did you do that for?"_

" _What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, standing up and dusting her hands, "Who are you?"_

" _Sorry, I did not mean to offend you. But I can't have the soldiers knowing I'm here."_

" _Why?" she said, fearful all of a sudden, "Are you a criminal?"_

 _For a moment the prince was confused why she was backing away, before he realized how his words must have sounded and laughed, not minding that the girl was staring at him like he was crazy._

" _No," the prince said between chuckles, "I'm really not."_

" _Then what are you doing hiding in the fruit basket?" she asked._

 _He responded by kneeling down and pulling out a handkerchief. He was smiling as her eyes widened in alarm when he took her hand, but they relaxed when she realized he had no ill intention. Carefully, he started to wipe her palm. It was the least he could do for her, for causing her to fall on her bum._

" _Forgive me," he said sincerely, "My name is Kanata. I'm no criminal. But my father has forbidden me to leave our home and he would not be happy to hear of my escape."_

 _She was going to ask him something, he could tell, but seemed to have seen something behind him. He turned to follow her gaze, and saw Nozomu running to them._

" _Your highness!" the page called, panting as he reached them, "I'm sorry I took too long. Here, I bought us disguise clothes."_

 _The page was pulling out garments from his satchel when he caught sight of the girl standing behind his prince. Blue eyes focused on the small hand that was being held by the prince. The two seemed to notice this because the girl swiftly pulled her hand, as the prince let go, as if burnt._

 _Nozomu, who had never seen the prince blush, was overwhelmed with worry._

" _Your majesty, you look so red. What happened? Are you hurt?"_

" _NO!" roared the prince, suddenly feeling annoyed, "I'm fine! Nothing's wrong!"_

 _He did not really know what was happening to him and why he was being moody. But his emotions were heightened, as he turned to look at the girl who looked as red as him._

" _You're a prince?" she asked disbelievingly._

" _Why, yes I am." He answered smugly._

 _She scoffed then. He frowned._

" _What's that supposed to mean?"_

" _Well, I don't know much about princes but I honestly refuse to believe they would go on attacking harmless girls!"_

" _I did not attack you!"_

" _Oh really? Then what were you doing covering my mouth?"_

" _I was trying to stop you from screaming!"_

" _Exactly!"_

 _Like the girl, the prince appears to have his retort ready. Nozomu watched with great amusement, shifting his eyes from his prince to their new acquaintance and vice versa, unable to think of a time when the prince had acted this vulgarly towards anyone. However his personal mini theater was put to an end when a female voice called out loudly in their direction._

" _MIYU!"_

 _All three of them turned to the sound. A big mistake, the two boys realized, but it was too late. Coming to them was a crowd composed of soldiers led by King Hosho Saionji, and two more faces that they cannot recognize. The prince blanched. His father does not look happy._

" _Kanata, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to spend the rest of the day studying?" the king reprimanded._

 _The prince was wise to look upset and bowed his head while Nozomu forgot to breathe beside him._

" _I apologize, father. But I felt it is important I see what is happening here. As prince, you've told me it is my duty to have knowledge and awareness of everything that matters in Azalea. The ministers were all telling each other how history will be made today, and I thought it is my duty to be here, since I am the prince of Azalea."_

 _The soldiers as well as the couple standing beside the king looked in awe of his wit. Even the king had to agree, albeit begrudgingly, how the boy was just like him, stubborn to a fault but able to come up with the most reasonable excuses._

" _Fine, but I will be doubling your paper works and will be monitoring your lessons myself," the king remarked._

 _The prince started to grin, and the page who did not realize he had stopped breathing, relearned how to breathe._

" _Well since we're all here, let me introduce you to the newest additions to our workforce. Kanata, this is Miki and Yuu Kozuki. They're merchants from Faithe and will be staying in Azalea from now on."_

" _It is an honor to meet you, your highness. The king has spoken so highly of you," the couple greeted._

 _But King Hosho's attention turned to the girl that was behind his son, and was awestruck._

" _This child, could she be-"_

 _The girl looked surprised at being addressed, but one encouraging look from her parents, was all it took for her to compose herself. She smiled then. And the prince who saw her smile for the very first time, learned to blush for the second time in his life._

" _It is my greatest honor to meet you, your majesty. Thank you for treating my parents kindly. My name is Miyu Kozuki of Faithe Kingdom." She said, gracing them with the most graceful curtsy._

* * *

 _ **:Azalean Kingdom-:**_

The ride to Ceszle Castle was silent and awkward. The Kozukis had asked him to wait until they're in the presence of Lord Hosho before he could ask them anything about their disappearance. Sir Nozomu, being the respectful knight that he was, obliged them despite the nagging concerns plaguing his mind. He was regretting agreeing to King Kanata's request of coming here. He knew that had his friend come, King Kanata would be overwhelmed with emotions at the unexpected meeting with Lady Miyu's parents.

It did not help alleviate his worries, that when they arrived at Ceszle Castle, Lord Hosho had asked to meet with the Kozukis, and asked Mr. Seneres to pass him his message thanking him for coming and stating that he would see him personally tomorrow. Lord Hosho must have known that King Kanata Saionji was expecting his return before sunrise tomorrow. The more Nozomu thought of this, the more he believed the lord's actions were deliberate. It was reasonable to think that the lord was trying to delay him, and bring worry to the king.

With one last look at the Kozukis' leaving backs, Nozomu followed Mr. Seneres to the room that the lord had prepared for him to spend the evening.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** As always, **thank you everyone for reading! And to my reviewers, you're all awesome! Please keep supporting my works and encouraging me through reviews.** I'm really enjoying writing and I want to believe I'm going to enjoy writing the next chapters even more. Like you, I also couldn't wait to have Miyu and Kanata meet. :) How do you think it will happen?

 **I would also would like to personally thank my readers from my old account 'Dandy352' who have been waiting for so long. I did not even know you guys were waiting. Thank you so much! I hope you find my writings worth the wait. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Girl in the Portrait

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa, Daa, Daa.

 _~:-Message from the Author-:~_

 _Dear readers,_

 _I know this chapter took a while to post._ _But I believe you will understand why this is one of the hardest to write when you read it. It's a transition chapter, and is crucial for us to get to the most awaited parts._

 _With that said, I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to leave me a review!_

_:~*~:_

 **~:-THE SEVENTH PORTRAIT-:~**

 **-REVISED-**

 _A Daa Daa Daa Fanfiction_

By

Cshen.J.

 ** _ **"He left with a promise he'll come back for her. Too bad, when he did, she was no longer there."**_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN – The Girl in the Portrait**

 ** _~:-Eight Years Ago-:~_**

 ** _(Part 1)_**

 _There was never a dull day in the marketplace of the Azalean Kingdom. The vendors would start arriving when it's still dark and would have their stalls ready before sunrise, never wanting to disappoint an early customer. Merchants would come in cargoes field carriages, having landed at the King's Port and ready to trade fresh food and unheard goods taken from distant kingdoms. Townsfolk would start coming in families or pairs, mothers dragging their children and even fathers carrying baskets._

 _After noon, members of the circus would join the crowd to offer a free show, their pet parrots and monkeys always ready to amuse copying their trainers' movements and words. Soldiers were also regulars, switching every eight hours and rounding all alleys to keep watch for thieves._

 _Prince Kanata Saionji, since he was six, had always loved people watching in the marketplace. Every afternoon when he had done his royal studies, he would hitch a ride of the kitchen's carriage to have his snack either in Mr. Beardlin's Bakeshop or Mrs. Glenna's Inn, both famous places in the marketplace. And when Nozomu came to the palace, he brought him along._

 _Their escapades had become so common that on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, Mr. Beardlin would have his favorite custard croissant and caramel madeleine ready with a glass of milk on the side, and cheese tarts and hot chocolate for Nozomu. And on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Mrs. Glenna would surprise them with her newest pie invention, always a variety of the original and timeless pumpkin pie._

 _It was no wonder that at the age of fifteen, Prince Kanata had become accustomed in blending with the crowd without being recognized as the prince._

 _A shriek came from the fruit vendor, Mrs. Verra, as she tried to stop his seven year old son from taking away a basket. But the boy was fast to escape to join his friends._

 _With a dusty table mantel for a cape and his mother's basket for a shield, the boy gave his introduction with the bravest face he could muster._

 _"I am the Prince Kanata Saionji! Enemies of Azalea, prepare to be eradicated!" he exclaimed._

 _In his hand was a spatula, which he started swaying in the air like a sword, and clashes with the wooden stick of his playmate, a stouter boy with fairer skin who was struggling with his defence._

 _Watching them from their right were two more playmates, a six year old girl in pigtails, and a chubby five year old boy who was holding the girl's hands._

 _"Help!" she cried in an all too real voice that would have alarmed the soldiers if they didn't know it was just a game, "I'm being taken by the enemy!"_

 _She tried to wriggle her wrists free from the bigger kid's hold, only to gasp at having succeeded. Glaring and with both hands on her waist, she turned to the bigger boy who was quick to raise his hands in mock surrender._

 _"Come on!" she scolded him, stomping her foot on the ground made of bricks, "Seriously, you have to hold me tighter! How can you play villain when I'm stronger than you? And I'm even smaller!"_

 _The elder boy could only scratch his head but did as told. By then, the boy playing prince seemed to have lost his patience and started walking to them._

 _"Hey, I'm the hero here!" he said, annoyed, "Stop playing by yourselves!"_

 _His complain led to the second act of their little game. Soon, the three boys were engaging in a fight of wooden sticks and spatulas, while the girl was left watching them. For a few minutes, she seemed to be enjoying herself, but that didn't last long. Seeing as it didn't look like anyone was willing to surrender, she decided to pick two spatulas and joined the fight, surprising the boys who resorted in defence, afraid to hurt her._

 _And in that moment, the silent observer who had been watching them erupted into fits of laughter, drawing their attention._

 _Clearing his throat and hopping off the cart barrel, he took off his hood to reveal his face. Instantly, the children's eyes bulged so wide and the girl would have squealed had the man not pulled a finger to his lips as a sign pleading her to keep quiet._

 _With eyes wide and both hands covering her mouth, the little girl nodded, looking entranced. Even the three boys behind her could not say a word, opening and closing their mouths like fishes._

 _Prince Kanata Saionji laughed some more._

 _"Thank you, you all," he said, approaching them and letting himself be engulfed in their tight embraces, "You gave me the best show."_

 _Hidden in perfect camouflage by the wall, Nozomu Hikarigaoka, the page and knight in training, fought with himself to interrupt the touching scene. While the prince had always been complaining about how children were immature, Nozomu knew he was only doing it to rile their friend Miyu Kozuki. And even she did not believe his highness in his claim because she too was aware how good with children the prince truly was._

 _A ringing sound resonated from the town's clock tower, alerting the whole market place and the page._

 _"Your highness," he called, stepping out of the shadows, "I'm afraid it's time to leave."_

 _With a farewell and a promise of seeing them again, the prince left the overjoyed kids to come with his page._

 _They had only been walking three blocks when they heard angry hissing coming from a secluded corner._

 _Always ready to stop a fight, the two hurried to the scene only to freeze at the unexpected sight that greeted them._

 ** _~:~_**

 _Thirteen years old Miyu Kozuki was running late to her rendezvous with her friends. She, the prince and Nozomu had all agreed to meet at the meadows to watch the sunset together. She initially planned to leave the marketplace earlier but Mr. Beardlin had received news of his wife's giving birth and had asked her to watch the bakeshop._

 _Oh, well. She would just have to explain what happened to them, and offer a basket of fresh pumpkin pastries for apology._

 _She was too focused in hurrying that she didn't notice a leg suddenly appearing in her path until it caused her to trip. She stumbled and fell face first, groaning in pain, but thankful that she landed on a pile of hay._

 _The sound of squishing reached her ears and she turned to see the familiar faces of the town roses, as the ladies like to call their little group, giggling and stomping at her fallen pumpkin pastries._

 _"You never learn, do you?" taunted Allia, the town head's daughter, causing another batch of giggles from her peers._

 _Miyu was tempted to roll her eyes, but settled on listening to their never changing speeches, if only to appease their satisfaction for having an audience._

 _"How dare you!" chided a lady named Judith, approaching her and pointing a finger at her chest._

 _"We saw you talking to the prince again! How dare you talk to him when you're just a foreigner with no title! You don't even belong here!"_

 _"We all have been born and raised in Azalea, and we're all from wealthy families. You're clearly delusional if you think that we're just going to sit still and let a girl like you take all the attention of our prince! You're shameless to even dream of becoming princess! In your dreams you insolent tramp!"_

 _Miyu closed her eyes to calm her nerves. It wouldn't do well to lose her calm. She couldn't be bothered to stand up, because she knew it would only encourage their taunting, and they always push her back anyway until they were done._

 _But she was losing time and this needed to stop._

 _"What's the matter?" they teased, when she still wouldn't utter a word, "Too afraid to speak up? Seriously, if you want us to stop, all you have to do is stay away from our prince."_

 _The loudness of their combined voices was making her head hurt, and Miyu allowed herself an exhausted sigh. While the first few attacks had terribly surprised and hurt her, having gone through it repeatedly every single time when the annual dance was nearing, had somehow made it less damaging. Now she couldn't help but see them as children who do not know how to get what they want so they resort to being mean._

 _She wanted to point out how their lines never change. A foreigner could never be a princess, they say. She's just a girl with no title, they say. So why then, does it sound like their lives were more pathetic than hers? Why were they so intent in hating her if they think she was beneath them?_

 _"Are you quite done?" she murmured, surprising herself when she realized she had said it out loud._

 _"What?"_

 _They were all looking at her with shock, and she admitted to herself she was too tired to listen to their screeching voices. She couldn't help it if the words were suddenly coming out of her chest._

 _"You all said I am a girl with no title. It's true and I'm not trying to be anyone that I'm not. But even a merchant's daughter like me would know that how you behave is not something a woman of class would do. You people would not recognize a princess even if she's standing right in front of you."_

 _For a moment, she thought she had spoken too much because they were all gaping at her. But then her words must have angered them, because the next thing she knew, Allia had acquired a water bucket and was coming at her with rage filled eyes._

 _"You little filth-," were her exact words, and Miyu closed her eyes and crossed her arms in shield._

 _Her breathing had gone labored, expecting the attack. But when seconds passed and nothing hit her, she lowered her arms and dared her eyes to open._

 _"How dare you," she heard a cold spatting voice, following the sound of something being kicked and rolling to the ground._

 _Prince Kanata Saionji was standing before her, his back reminding her of the knight in shining armor she'd read in novels._

 _Miyu realized that it was him who kicked the bucket. And it was also him who uttered those words._

 _Even with his back on her, she knew he was furious, for the girls who had hurt her were all shaking, some even looked like they were about to faint._

 _"Your- your highness, we were just-" they stuttered, unable to continue as they began to back away._

 _Miyu expected them to run away, but another intruder was apparently blocking their path and preventing them from leaving._

 _On their other side, Nozomu Hikarigaoka stood holding his unsheathed sword. They knew he would never hurt them, as he was a knight in training. And yet they were frightened, knowing how the situation must have looked to the two popular men._

 _The prince turned to her and offered her a hand. And for a couple seconds, she could only stare at him, unable to believe that he was really there. But she blinked and he didn't disappear, but was watching her with eyes filled with concern. Berating herself silently, she made a tentative move to accept his hand._

 _He gripped her firmly and pulled her up. She stumbled, only to be caught in his arms and have him steady her._

 _"You're okay," he whispered on the top of her head, unaware that his words brought the tears she had been keeping from the world, "I have you now."_

* * *

 ** _:-Azalean Kingdom-:_**

It was past midnight and Princess Akira was frowning at the pitch-dark sky, uncaring if she was stepping in the hem of her silver night gown. The darkness outside was overwhelmingly eerie, and she would not be able to see much through the windowpane if not for the lightning that she fears targeted the ocean surface.

Brisk wind rushes through her windows and through the balcony door that she left partly opened, but she kept standing still even when it came with freshly falling rain, splashing on her face like strong perfume.

She was safe here, unharmed and unthreatened in the confines of the exquisite guest room the Azalean king had been generous to offer. Fire crackles at the hearth and the sweet scent of lavender candles filled her entire room. The mattress was warm and inviting, and she knew that staying up late would dull her skin, but she couldn't sleep even if she wanted to.

With a sigh, and her fingers clutching the silk of her dress, the princess returned to pacing as she had done so for the past half hour.

She could not forget the frustrated and worried frowns that the Azalean ministers and royal advisers wore when they had to send their king off. They had tried to stop him from leaving, of course. Why wouldn't they? The storm itself looks like a bad omen, and it's safer to sail in the morning when the sun was out to guide the king's path. But his majesty could not be persuaded and sailed after assuring his court that he'll be safe with the trusted Captain Borgen and his crew of seafarers to assist his journey. And what she did she do? She offered him an encouraging smile when he apologized for needing to leave, right before he assured her that she was in good hands with his court.

Had she known that she would end up an insomniac, overwhelmed with worry for him, she would have at least tried to stop him from leaving. Of course, that doesn't ascertain he would have listened. But she still could have tried.

She could hear the wind howling when she turned, ready to greet whoever was knocking outside her door.

"Your highness?" came a sweet voice, "It's Aya. May I come in?"

"Yes, please come in," she answered, frowning at the puddle that had formed in her floor because of the opened balcony door. She knew it was not a bright idea to leave it open. But somehow it just felt right. She needed to be cold at least, and thought it's only fair to suffer a bit, because there was no way the young Azalean king was not risking his life out in the chill in his quest to find his missing friend.

She did not see Aya come in carrying a pile of books that she'd requested her to bring. Neither did she see her frown at the sight of the puddle.

"Shall I close the door for you, your highness? And the windows too?" the servant asked.

The princess turned to her then, and nodded.

"Please put the books in the bedside tables. I might as well read. It doesn't look like I'll be getting any sleep."

Aya responded with a curtsy, "As you wish, your highness."

Princess Akira realized there was something seriously wrong when she did not even feel like cringing at the sight of the servant's poor curtsy, and instead she felt a rush of adrenaline at the prospect of an available listener.

Before she could stop herself, she was ranting.

"Honestly, what was his majesty thinking?" she grunted when the servant had pulled out a mop to clean the puddled floor, "I just don't understand. Surely, nothing is more important than his own safety? I know him brave and wise, but setting off in the ocean in this kind of weather is nothing less than irresponsible!"

Her eyes were on the floor, and then the wall as she spoke, and Aya was blinking in shock of the sudden tirade.

"What's the worst that could happen?" she chided, and began to make list, "Let's see, they could be hit by lightning. They could be throttled off by giant waves, or worse their ship could actually split in parts! And then what? There are sea monsters Aya! Oh, don't even get me started! And the pirates!"

Aya watched the princess's shiver at the last part with pity, no doubt reliving her own bad experience with the sea poachers. But the princess was still not looking at her.

With concern for the monarch, the servant took gentle steps to the cabinet and pulled out a warm blanket.

Princess Akira sighed and walked herself to lie in the bed, where the servant was kind enough to tuck her in.

"I'm not making any sense, am I? I barely know your king. But he saved my life, and I can't seem to stop worrying about him. I hope nothing bad happens to him," the princess confessed, and was slightly relieved when instead of looking at her like she was crazy, the girl offered her a warm smile.

"King Kanata has that effect on people," the servant consoled, standing by her bed, "His father, the abdicated King Hosho, once said it was his charm. King Kanata even as a prince can be brave and wise, as you said. But he can also be bold and daring once he set his mind on something."

There was something about the way she said the words with admiration that made the princess smile.

"Suffice it to say, his majesty is many things your highness," Aya said with a soft giggle, before her expression became determined and serious, "But he would never do anything thoughtless to hurt his people. As his subjects, we know this and believe in him, and so does everyone in his court. The ministers and royal advisers have all watched him grow up and most of them treat him like a son. I am thankful that you worry for our king, your highness. But I hope you don't lose sleep over it. All is well that ends well, as the saying goes. And his majesty is off to see Sir Nozomu. He'll be in good hands, you'll see."

Thankful for the words, the princess nodded her agreement. Aya beamed and was getting ready to leave, thinking she was no longer needed. But there was something else bothering the Azarul monarch and she saw the perfect opportunity to ask.

"Miyu Kozuki," she said the name carefully, and did not miss Aya's eyes widening at the new topic, "Can you tell me about her?"

"If you don't mind me asking your highness, why are you interested in Lady Miyu?"

Princess Akira bit her lip, unsure how best to answer her polite question. She shuffled to the left of her bed and patted the free space, silently inviting the servant to sit beside her.

The servant fidgeted, unsure of what to do. But the princess grabbed her arm and pulled her to sit. And she knew if someone were to paint them, then they would look like close friends having a late night chat.

"I used to do this with my friends back in Azarul," the princess admitted with a sad smile, "I miss them so much. So, if you could just be my friend, I'd really be grateful. I don't really know many people here. And the king, well, he left."

Satisfied with her explanation, the servant gave her a shy smile and nodded.

"Why the sudden curiosity, your highness?" she asked.

Akira shrugged.

"It's not sudden, not really. She did save my life, you know?" she said in explanation, but then recalled that the servant was not present in the interrogation, "Oh wait, did you not hear what happened in the trial?"

Aya shook her head, "I did. We all did. It was the talk of the whole palace actually."

"Then you must know. I'm indebted to her, as much as I am indebted to your king."

"They're both kind people," she agreed, "So what would like to know?"

The princess didn't hesitate to ask.

"I only knew what I heard from the trial. That she's found missing after a fire incident five years ago. And then I saw her in the pirate ship. I don't know why she's there but I am grateful that she was. Because if not, then I would have ended up dead from poisoning," she admitted, and was grateful when the younger girl gave her arm a gentle squeeze of support.

"But what I really like to know is who she is to the Azalean citizens. With the way everyone in the court reacted when her name was mentioned, with the way the king did, I could assume she's important, maybe very important. But how important is she? Who is Miyu Kozuki to King Kanata?"

"To the people of this town, Lady Miyu is a daughter, a friend, a teacher, and a companion," Aya answered lightly. And the princess noticed how her tone shifted to grave, "But to his majesty, she is more. She is his treasured friend since childhood, and the only candidate he would accept for his queen."

* * *

 ** _~:-Eight Years Ago-:~_**

 ** _(Part 2)_**

 _She dreaded the silence that came as they rode his horse to the meadows. Her arms were wrapped around his torso, and it made her aware of how stiff he was._

 _A fresh batch of tears was threatening to spill from her emerald orbs, and she was grateful when the horse halted. He hopped down first, and like always, he offered her his hand to ease her landing._

 _Without meeting her eyes, he led her to sit in their usual spot under the shade of a well grown sycamore tree. She settled her eyes on the green grass, and counted the seconds of silence, and then the minutes._

 _Silence with him was never uncomfortable. But this silence was different from what they were used to. She wanted to ask him what he was thinking. Because the thought that all it took to shatter their normalcy was a bullying scene in the market place, had rendered her so helpless._

 _"So," he said, first breaking the silence as he adjusted his back against the trunk, "are you ever planning on telling me what they did, or do I have to bring them in for interrogation? I won't go easy on them just because they're women."_

 _"Kanata, I told you it's nothing! You don't have to do anything!"_

 _"A water bucket," he hissed only furiously, clenching his fists and returning her glare, "The lady had the nerve to throw a water bucket at you, and you tell me I don't have to do anything?! Had I not come, what else would they have done to you?"_

 _She flinched at the anger accented in his voice. She opened her mouth to counter him, but she was suddenly numb and could not think of what to say. So she did the only thing she could, and averted her gaze in hopes that he would not notice._

 _But the Azalean prince did notice. Seeing her loss of fire as she sniffles, her hair blowing in the warm afternoon wind, his eyes softened and anger left his voice._

 _"Miyu," he called her name gently this time, pleading her to meet his eyes, "You know that I don't make it a habit to mind other people's business. Not unless it borders my duty. But if it's you, then it's different. Are you ever going to tell me what's really going on? It didn't look like it was the first time they've rounded up on you."_

 _"It's really nothing important," she whispered._

 _He frowned._

 _"Don't you trust me?"_

 _"What, of course I do! I do trust you! You know that!"_

 _"Then why aren't you asking me to punish them? Do you not believe I can make them stop? Miyu, I am the prince for goodness sake!"_

 _"Which is exactly the reason why I want you to ignore them! It's just a petty jealousy between girls. It's nothing to worry a prince."_

 _"But they hurt you!"_

 _"They did not! They just pulled a prank on me. That's what they do. I wasn't injured or anything. Kanata, you can't protect me all the time! I can fight my own battles."_

 _The prince's eyes were daring her to continue, and when he lifted her right arm, there was nothing she could have done not to cry out in pain._

 _"You were saying?" he quipped._

 _"I can fight my own battles!"_

 _"But you shouldn't have to! They have no right to hurt you!"_

 _"They just aren't worth it!"_

 _It was at that moment that both realized they had been shouting, and that their noses were only an inch apart. With reddened cheeks, it was her who pulled away first._

 _Minutes passed, and this time the silence was uncomfortable for a different reason._

 _"I'll fight them back if I must," she said when her beating heart had slowed down, "but they aren't even worth it, so why should I?"_

 _The prince groaned at her stubbornness. But then a yawn escaped her mouth hidden by her palm, and he could see traces of exhaustion in her eyes. Leisurely, like he does it every day, he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and a flask of water from his satchel. With gentle touches, he cleaned her wound and used the handkerchief to bandage her arm. And before she could thank him, he had pulled her head to rest on his shoulder._

 _"Sleep," he ordered._

 _She giggled at his childishness but didn't pull away._

 _"You dare laugh?" he gawked at her._

 _She ignored him, unable to stop laughing, and going as far as to stick her tongue out to tease him. The prince, despite not understanding why she was laughing, couldn't fight the smile that crept up his cheeks at hearing her laugh._

 _"I hate it when I couldn't protect you," he admitted when her laughter finally subsided._

 _Her eyes softened. She will never understand how it was that this boy, this prince, could say the words she didn't even know she needed, and desperately wanted to hear, without even trying._

 _"Sometimes," she whispered softly, before closing her eyes, "Sometimes, I think you care too much about me."_

 _The prince hummed, but didn't disagree._

 _And perhaps it was at that moment, that he realized he always had._

* * *

 ** _:-Azalean Kingdom-:_**

The sea had lost its normal calm and the waves were now accosting them in giant hurdles, rocking their ship off track even as they try to outrun the lightning bolts.

"To the right! To the right you fools! And hold the sails tighter!" bellowed Captain Borgen from inside the steering house.

"This is impossible! We can't fight off the wind!" yelled back one of his crew as he and his fellow seafarers struggled against harsh downpour in a failing attempt to obey their captain's command to turn their ship.

"We need more men!" suggested the quarterback tightening the ropes to a pole.

Booming thunder joined their screaming as brisker wind keeps coming from the Northern Mountains. A huge wave hopped on their ship, burying them in water before it left and the captain tried to forcefully move the ship away from another hit.

Elron, one of the younger members of the crew, had accidentally let go of the pole and would have been swept off the ship if firmer hands didn't pull him back and steadied him.

"Thanks-" he began to say only to gasp at the sight of his wet king and stammered in the coldness, "Yoyoyour-your-your mamamajesty!"

"Your majesty!" Captain Borgen's hoarse voice roared from the steering room, "Please return to your room this instant! It isn't safe here!"

Those who had heard their captain yell paused momentarily in shock at the presence that joined them. King Kanata Saionji wasted no time. Shielding his eyes with his arms from the downpour, he hurriedly made his way to join the captain.

"Majesty!" the captain was quick to badger, tossing him a coat and sending him a disapproving glare, "It is our job to bring you safely to your destination! All you need to do is be comfortable and safe. So I must ask you to please return under deck."

King Kanata was grateful and covered himself with the coat to stop his own shivering. Had it been years ago, maybe when he was twelve or thirteen, then he would have listened with great obedience to this man who had regaled him with his adventures on the ocean floor and taught him the basics of sailing. Now that he's king and twenty three, his respect for the man only grew, and he had all the more reason to make himself useful since it was him who ordered them to sail in this weather.

"Surely, you do not think me a lousy king?" he reckoned, matching the fire in the captain's intimidating black orbs, "Because no decent king on his right mind would stay still while his people battle waves and storm."

The elder man kept his gaze for the shortest moment, sighing in defeat when his king would not yield.

"Fine," Captain Borgen grunted, his hands clutching the wheel as his eyes alternated from the waves ahead to the map on his right, "You still remember what I taught you?"

"Of course!" was the king's ready answer.

"Then grab the wheel," Captain Borgen ordered, his eyes glinting dangerously as he stared at the raging waves, "I'll check the map for another route. The waves have pushed us far enough to stay on track."

Another loud thunder boomed across the pitch-black sky. Captain Borgen's voice yelling orders only grew louder amidst the noise, his tone promising no sleep to anyone aboard for the coming hours.

* * *

 ** _:-Faithe Kingdom-:_**

Loud desperate cries echo from the port, ignored by the soldiers who were forcing the sixth batch of thieves to ride the boats and leave for their exile.

From inside the palace tower, Christine Hanakomachi quickened her strides to her father's chambers. With a threatening glare directed at the soldiers, they did not need to be told twice.

"Lord Hanakomachi, Lady Christine is here to see you!" one of them announced.

Hearing an affirmation from inside, they hurried to unlock the door to let the fuming maiden in.

"Father, what have you done!?" was her immediate greeting, "It's the third day and Prince Ruu still hasn't returned! He's gone to help the villagers you sent to exile!"

Ignus Hanakomachi, known as the shadow king of Faithe and Prince Ruurian's trainer, was standing regally before a painting of the prince and his family. The ornate walls surrounding him highlighted his kingly robes, making him look like a fearful force to be reckoned with.

He simply turned, looking undisturbed by her daughter's intrusion.

"Christine, need I remind you that you're twenty one now. The people expect you to act like a woman of propriety. Barging into your father's chambers uncalled and raving like a mad woman would disgrace our family should your indecent behavior spread out," He answered calmly.

"Oh please, it's not like anyone would dare go against you!" she exclaimed.

"Christine-"

"Father, please, you can't do this!" she begged him, waving her hands in frantic gestures towards the window, "You have to give them a chance! They will die if you send them off in this storm! And Prince Ruurian, aren't you scared for him?"

"No," was the lord's cold reply, "The prince needs to know that criminals do not deserve pity. He will return to us once he realizes that we're the only family he has left."

Lady Christine let out a frustrated cry.

"Father, if anything happens to Ruu, you know fully well what would happen to Momoka. And if anything happens to Momoka, then you will be alone without daughters."

"Is that a threat young lady? Are you threatening me, your father?"

Despite the fear in her heart, she gulped and took a step forward, looking into her father's blazing eyes.

"Yes, if that is what it would take to make you see reason, then yes."

"Guards!" Lord Hanakomachi suddenly called surprising her. Instantly, soldiers came in to hear his command, "Lock her in her room and make sure no one comes in unless to deliver food and water."

"What? No!" she cried, but she couldn't fight off the soldiers when they held her by the arms, and started to drag her away. "Father, you can't do this!"

Her lord father's voice stuck with her as the door closed after them.

"Oh, but I can. And it would do you well to remember that. I can do anything I want."

* * *

 ** _:-Azalean Kingdom-:_**

The heavens do not seem done with them yet. Thunder continues to boom in deafening noises. The wind still howls, getting brisker every hour, and the ocean responded in enraged gigantic waves.

Captain Borgen had experience enough to know when to order his crew to ready their emergency boats. And order them he did.

"What is that?" yelled one of his crew, squinting with his eyes amidst the downpour to see another vessel looming in the distance.

But no one could answer because another wave assaulted them and they struggled to not be plunged into the cold ocean.

Seconds felt like hours, and the king, the captain and his crew closed their eyes, expecting for the ship to be overturned, but the newly arrived vessel approached fast and just in time, barrelling full force into them, and ended up keeping the ship in balance.

Like a verdict of heaven, the lightning and downpour both seemed to stop. One by one, they opened their eyes, and were greeted with the realization they were still alive.

"What just happened?" the quarterback asked in raspy voice.

"I don't know," answered another, followed by more murmurings and cheering for having survived.

King Kanata Saionji loosened the rope that was tied to his waist to keep him from being plunged into the ocean, to get a better view of the vessel that saved them. His eyes widened, but it was the captain's voice that first reacted to the crest engraved in the other vessel.

"Why would a Faithe vessel help us? Why would anyone from Faithe help us?" he said.

Before he could get answers however, the steering house of the other vessel opened and Faithe soldiers started to come out.

"Is everyone alright?" they yelled, "Do you need help?"

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N: PRAISE GOD! Finally this chapter is done HAHA! As I said in the note above, this is a transition chapter so I hope you can forgive me for the long wait. I hope it is worth all your patience :)**

 **And if you would be so kind, please do not forget to leave me a review as they inspire me to keep writing. :) Thank you very much and let's be excited for the next chapters to come!**


	8. Chapter 8: The King's Judge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daa, Daa, Daa.**

 _~:-Message from the Author-:~_

 _Dear readers,_

 _It was a struggle but it was worth it._

 _And now I present to you…_

_:~*~:_

 **~:-THE SEVENTH PORTRAIT-:~**

 **-REVISED-**

 _A Daa Daa Daa Fanfiction_

By

Cshen.J.

 _ **"He left with a promise he'll come back for her. Too bad, when he did, she was no longer there."**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT – The King's Judge**

 ** _~:Eleven Years Ago:~_**

 ** _(Part 5)_**

 _The annual ball comes but once year, more often than not on the night of a crescent moon when stars would shine just a little bit brighter, and be joined by a meteor or two in the velvet grey sky. For this year, there had been news that it would be even grander than usual, what with history being made only a week ago in the King's Port._

 _At exactly six in the evening, soldiers opened the palace gates to welcome the thousands of Azaleans and foreigners alike._

 _King Hosho Saionji and Prince Kanata Saionji sat side by side in their thrones, looking handsome and proud as they overlooked the gushing crowd in the palace ballroom._

" _Don't slouch Kanata. And smile," the king reprimanded with a stern look in his eyes, contrary to the regal smile he was wearing._

 _Quickly the prince straightened his back, and mumbled a soft apology before putting on the brightest smile he could muster as he tried to imitate his father's interested look._

 _Like in all previous balls, the palace staff had once again outdone themselves, and the king made sure to remember to give them a very handsome reward._

 _The whole ballroom was a vision, a scattering_ _of golden flecks of lights amidst vibrant mauve walls and lilac curtains. Silver silk linens and lavish ribbons were tied to the pillars, all connected to the main attraction -_ _the crystal chandelier at the center ceiling, custom made and with a bottom bowl made of crystal fairies hanging in circular layers of decreasing radius, reflecting lights and switching colors with every blow of the wind._

 _Indeed, everywhere they look reminded them of traditional ball's more common name - "The Dance of the Fairies."_

 _Prince Kanata could not help but observe as his father literally radiates with excitement, beaming with pride as more people filled the room, the women in their elegant balloon gowns and feathered hats, and the men in their most exquisite tuxedos tailored in different shades and cuts. Some of the younger children even had custom made wings attached to their backs, and it was enjoyable just to watch._

 _In his silence, the twelve years old prince was contemplating offering a suggestion to reward the most outstanding attire to his king father. However before he could say a word, the orchestra music was reduced to only the trumpets and everyone turned while the herald, dressed in a bright red nutcracker outfit, introduced them to the beaming crowd._

" _Presenting his royal majesty, King Hosho Saionji, and his royal highness, Prince Kanata Saionji!"_

 _Applause engulfed the whole ballroom, and stopped only when his king father raised a clench fist in what was easily understood as an order for silence._

" _I am humbled to see each and every one of you come to celebrate this one special day," the king began to say in a voice that could charm both rich and poor, a golden chalice overflowing with wine in his hand. "For many of us, we know the story behind our annual tradition. But as we are blessed to have our foreign guests join us today, it would be my greatest pleasure to retell a part of our history."_

" _Once, many years ago, the beautiful daughter of Faithe's Minister Armeo Lorel came to visit Azalea with her father for the first time, to attend the prince's ball."_

 _Many from the audience chuckled at the king's intentional pause._

" _It was in a ball, a bit similar but less grand than what we're having now, that I had the good fortune of meeting her for the very first time. It is in honor of the late queen that we celebrate the Dance of the Fairies. To remember the beautiful life she had lived and shared with us. From the moment, Hitomi denounced her birth kingdom to pledge her vow as your queen, she became one of us, and shared the same spirit, the same hopes and dreams. Azalea, to her, was her glory. And I had easily fallen in love with the woman whose greatest wish was for you, for us, for our kingdom to be united as one, in a life of peace, prosperity and happiness. From the moment that Hyacinth Hitomi Lorel Saionji vowed to be your queen, she had dedicated her life to her new home. Everyone here, to her, is family. And so, I make this toast to family and friends. Long live Azalea!"_

 _Prince Kanata copied his father by raising his own chalice that was half filled with berry juice, and together with the crowd, finished it in one gulp. Applause and cheering came next, with each one louder than the previous._

" _Long live King Hosho Saionji! Long live Prince Kanata Saionji! Love live Azalea!"_

" _Long live King Hosho Saionji! Long live Prince Kanata Saionji! Love live Azalea!"_

* * *

 _ **:-Oriden Kingdom-:**_

Sunlight tore bashfully through the thinnest of slits in the dark veiled sky, offering the warmth of the welcomed dawn and balancing the eerie dampness left by the after storm.

Prince Mizuki, ever the early riser, was already dressed in his hunting gear and striding his way to the armoury to retrieve his bows and arrows. He'd never been fond of the pertrichor fragrance, but he'd long learned to tolerate it enough just to catch his morning deer.

Turning into a corner however, he frowned as the first unpleasant scene caught his eyes. He highly doubts that sitting in the fountain edge and watching the koi fishes coexist with the turtles in their natural habitat deserves an audience, but Princess Yuuna has apparently acquired herself not one, but eight admirers all composed of palace staff procrastinating in their duties to watch her breathe.

To his right, he spotted the one closest to him in the form of a gardener holding a scissor and hanging by the step ladder twenty feet above the ground. With twinkling eyes, the prince replaced his frown with a smirk, and made his steps heavier to demand attention.

The purpose was achieved when upon hearing his footsteps, the gardener looked up and in his startle, lost his balance that the stepladder swayed almost too dangerously. He barely had time to hold onto the marble baluster with his remaining free hand. Looking anywhere but his prince's eyes, Melore muttered the quickest of apologies and hurriedly resumed tending to the queen's hydrangeas. The other seven procrastinators who witnessed their little exchange were wise to skedaddle.

Pleased with his success, the prince returned his attention to the princess who was now shivering and clutching her red robes in the garden below. Watching her sigh and lean on a bush to smell the flowers, her eyes closed and her golden hair shimmering under the sunlight, he was forced to admit that there must be something in her if she could attract attention without even doing anything to warrant it.

He could still hear his queen sister's reprimanding voice in his head from their conversation last night. She had made it perfectly clear that he was to earn the princess' good graces, or else. There was no need for her to elaborate on the threat because they were both very well aware what she was capable of. He still cringes every time he recalls the previous punishments she subjected him to. Fishing for their supper in the middle of winter was one thing, but if there was one thing he'd rather not go through again, it was being forced to entertain the villagers' daughters who in his own personal unsaid opinion was a bunch of fawning dunderheads barely able to utter syllables in his presence. And while his queen sister had once expressed to him her great worries for his lack of interest in women, even she had to agree in his reasoning that there simply was not a woman interesting, intelligent and beautiful enough to be worthy of his attention.

This was not to say that he could not see himself having a partner. Perhaps one day, fate will surprise him. But for now, he had a mission he must win to keep himself from being subjected to the dunderheads.

For this purpose, he needs to think of a way he can make the princess forget about their most unpleasant first encounter. If she was reasonable enough, surely she would realize that he was not at fault for she threatened his life and he only retaliated. But even that line of thought was unconvincing even to him, and he frowned, because he did remember her trying to knee his groin instead of stabbing him, which leaves the impression that she meant him no life threatening harm. But then, who's to say she's not a dunderhead herself?

Groaning at the prospect of having to speak with her, the twenty four year old prince was tempted to turn the other way and pretend he didn't see her. But a voice inside his head refuses to take the coward's way out. And even if he was a coward, he would have to deal with the fact that it was too late. The princess had seen him and was now staring at him with curious emerald eyes.

"Princess Miyu," he greeted pleasantly, remembering the name she asked to be called. He then turned to glare at the gardener who was obviously eavesdropping, and with a slight tilt of his head, sent him scampering off.

The girl who had seen their exchange looked affronted but didn't comment.

"Your highness," she acknowledged back, greeting him with a curtsy that's only perfect, unaware that her clutched robes split apart to reveal the lavender silk dress with blue linings she wore inside.

The prince's stubbornness would not allow him to call her beautiful. But he could admit that her features were uncommon in Oriden and describe her looks as above average.

"Please," he found himself saying, "call me Mizuki. I hope you had a good sleep?"

Her eyes widened slightly at his bold request, and he fought a smirk at how easy she was to read.

"Ye- yes, I did. Thank you for welcoming us to your home."

Princess Miyu, on her part, did not know what to think of the prince's strange politeness. She supposes it was expected, because they were both monarchs, apparently. She expected him to excuse himself and leave her be after the forced pleasantries. But he made no such thing, and remained watching her with unmasked scrutiny, his pretty face revealing nothing, that her imagination started to run wild trying to guess what was on his mind.

"I was just about to go hunting. Would you care to join me?" He threw the question so smoothly, and she stifled a gape.

"Why?" she asked him with narrowed eyes.

"I wish to speak with you," he answered nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Why?" she asked again.

The prince frowned at her then, and she thought she was exasperating him.

"Well, seeing as you would be staying with us for who knows how long, I thought it would make sense for us to get along. I was hoping a refreshing atmosphere would help show my good intentions," he answered in a clipped tone.

They were yet to see them, but a few servants had passed just in time to witness their awkward exchange, silently giggling to themselves as it was probably the first time a girl was giving their prince a difficult time.

They had no idea from which kingdom the princess was, as the queen had specifically ordered the soldiers to keep the information confidential, but they couldn't care the less. It was enough that she was so beautiful, enough to have their hearts broken should the prince ever find her worthy.

Miyu had to strain her neck to keep up with their conversation since the prince has not left the balcony.

"This isn't a ploy, is it?" she asked, uncaring if she was revealing her fears. Kurita had already assured her that the queen was on their side at least. "Surely, you're not still planning on chopping my head off, are you?"

For a second, she thought she would not get a response. But then the prince's face morphed and then he was bubbling with laughter. She gaped, and the servants whose presence they were yet to notice were left speechless if only for the fact that the prince of Oriden had never laughed so pleasantly.

 _Just like that_ , Prince Mizuki mentally noted behind his handsome chuckles.

Here he was, trying to win the poker game and thinking that he was actually winning, but then she just had to reveal all her cards, instantly ruining the game. He hadn't had the misfortune of meeting many princesses. But those he'd met, he knew were one and the same. Like him, they like to keep up pretences, giving a strong font and never once lowering it down to display their true emotions.

It was a first for him, having to deal with an opponent who was not intent on winning the game. Does she even know the rules? Or better yet, does she even know they were playing a game?

Seeing that she wasn't laughing with him, he realized she was probably clueless. And instead of pitying her, he was only decent enough to cover his chuckles with a cough. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough and if her glare was anything to go by, she certainly was not buying it.

"Forgive me, I couldn't help myself," he said for an explanation, although he wouldn't be surprised if they both recognize his insincerity, "But to answer your question, no, I am not planning to chop your head and put in it a silver platter, as you seem to recall my threat. I see now that my actions have been foolish as you merely acted in self-defence, since you didn't know I meant no harm."

He needed to pause for air. Laughing had taken a toll in him, and he deemed that perhaps he could expect more seeing that their guests would be staying for a while. At least he can hope. And thus, it was not surprising that he said his next words, fully meaning it.

"I do hope we can put it as water under the bridge. I'd like to know more about you, and learn as much as I could in order to help our cause," he said, choosing to be as vague as he could, for he finally noticed the eavesdroppers but realized that he couldn't care the less if they stayed. What he cares about at the moment was the response that the princess was taking her precious time to give.

He didn't even realize he was holding his breathe, until her gentle voice was heard again.

"Alright," she said at last, albeit sounding uncertain, "Let me just tell Kurita."

The prince's brows reached above his hairline at her unexpected answer. Stunned, he choked on his words.

"Wait! Err, you're really coming?"

He did not like the smirk that graced her pleasant features at his mistake.

"Why?" she feigned disappointment, emerald eyes screaming mischief, "Did you not mean what you said?"

"No I-" he was trying hard not to curse, she could tell, "I'll wait for you by the cherub statue in front of the palace gates."

With a grin and a nod, she turned her back and walked away. And when she was gone, the prince let out a string of colorful words that left the servants blushing.

* * *

 ** _~:Eleven Years Ago:~_**

 ** _(Part 6)_**

 _Grandiose greeted her the very moment she stepped out of the carriage and was escorted to join the line of guests waiting to be introduced outside the palace ballroom. She was grateful that she was the newest arrival and that her fellow guests were all too focused trying to peek inside to notice her._

 _From where they stood, they could hear the orchestra music and the sound of applause every time the herald would introduce a name. And she could only utter a prayer in silence, asking the God of heaven and earth for every bit of courage she would need when she enters the palace ballroom for what she knew would be the first time._

 _With a sigh and a forced smile, she turned her attention to have a last check at her appearance. Madame Velrose, the hairdresser hired by her mother, did a marvelous job braiding her hair and having it cascade like a water fall behind her. Her ball gown was plain champagne, half covered in a vest of white lace, and made exquisite with a white plaque belt buckle tightly wrapped around her thin waist. The only jewelry she wore was on her wrist, a white golden band that was a gift from her father. Lastly, she lifted her skirt to reveal her golden doll shoes, each one with a diamond stuck in the front. She was suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude for her mother for making sure she looks like a princess._

 _The lady in front of her must have heard her and turned, gasping at the sight of her. Nine years old Miyu Kozuki would have blushed, and was grateful that the interaction was prevented because the herald called the lady's name._

 _Hours ago, her parents apologized countlessly for having to leave earlier than she, with the excuse of needing to finish some important dealings for their business with the King. Miyu can only hope that they would keep their promise to be present when she finally makes her descend in the royal grand staircase, as Madame Velrose was kind enough to inform them she would need to do._

 _Now, if she could only find her parents before she even has to take a step, then perhaps all will be well and she can focus her eyes on them instead of on the expecting crowd. But there was no time for that, because the door was opened and the soldier was beckoning her to step forward._

 _"Let's all welcome, Ms. Miyu Kozuki, daughter of Sir Yuu and Miki Kozuki!" the herald announced, garnering the crowd's attention so that they all turn to watch her descend._

 _Total silence engulfed the room. And that was when it all started to become very strange to her._

 _She gave the crowd a once over, recognizing their awe before her eyes settled on the throne where his majesty and his highness were overlooking the crowd. King Hosho Saionji, even from afar, was the representation of honorable and proud. But the prince beside him looked like he wanted to run away, looking begrudgingly good even with a tight smile on his face as he gazes to his right, only to turn it right back as if he didn't move at all._

 _Miyu followed where his line of vision had been and giggled at the sight of overly excited girls waving their floral handkerchiefs to catch the prince's attention._

" _Miss Kozuki," the waiting soldier greeted her, and with an appreciative smile, she accepted his arm and let herself be escorted down the staircase._

 _With each step she took, she became aware of the conversations and murmurings of the rest of the guests, only to realize that her initial fear was unfound for. Because the attention did not bring her dread nor anxiety, and what overwhelmed her instead was an odd sense of déjà vu, and an ache of longing in her chest for something she couldn't seem to pinpoint._

 _It was then that her mother and father made their presence known, and she instantly smiled, waving at them. But the sense of loss remained._

 _She couldn't help but wonder if she'd attended a ball before. It doesn't make sense to her because receiving the attention felt wrong when it happened back only a week ago in the vessel they took to the King's Port. But this, being surrounded by a whole ballroom filled with dancing, curtsying, courting and everything grand, strangely feels like coming home._

 _Before she knew it, she had reached the last step of the spiral stair case and was being pulled to her mother's warm embrace._

" _Miyu, sweetheart, you look perfect! I knew I picked the right dress for you!" she gleefully praised, releasing her so her father could have his turn._

" _Your mother's right darling. You're the most beautiful girl in here," he complimented her, before pulling her knuckles for a gentle kiss._

 _Miyu wanted to smile. She really did. But there it was again. The stabbing ache that was becoming stronger, even her father noticed her discomfort._

" _Miyu, is everything alright? Are you unwell?" he asked her worriedly, bringing her chin up so he could see her face._

 _For a moment, if only for a moment, she could have sworn that his eyes were amethyst and it was someone else's voice she heard. But she blinked and they were grey again._

" _Nothing's wrong dad. Everything's perfect," she said._

 _His father didn't look convinced, but they both let themselves be dragged by her mother to greet the Azalean royals._

 _Trying her best to look normal despite the embarrassment of having to face the prince again, she put on her most charming smile, instantly warming his majesty's heart._

" _Your majesty, your highness," she curtsied, "Thank you for inviting us to your annual ball. It is my great honor to be joining you today."_

" _Miss Miyu," the king addressed her with a fond smile, and she wondered if she imagined the brief sadness that peeked through his eyes, "Why am I not surprised? I thought an angel descended when you arrived."_

 _She blushed in spite of herself, and noticed late that the prince had stood and was approaching her._

" _Miss Miyu Kozuki," he greeted with a handsome bow, the corner of his lips quirking into a smug smirk despite his reddened cheeks._

 _For a moment, she worried that he would bring up their first and unfriendly encounter at the King's Port. But the king's voice diverted her attention._

" _Now, I believe it is almost time for the first dance. Kanata, why don't you ask the lovely lady to join you?" the king suggested._

 _Miyu could feel her cheeks burning, barely able to tilt her head to see the prince's reaction. To her relief, she wasn't the only one. She had to bite a smile because the prince himself looked like he wanted to bolt._

" _Your majesty, you are very kind to ask the prince to dance with me. But surely the prince has more important guests to entertain," she offered, feeling sympathy for the prince._

" _Nonsense!" objected the king, dismissing her concern with a gentle hand wave. "It is your first Dance of the Fairies, after all. The least the prince could do is to try to make it special by asking you for the first dance."_

 _Before she could answer however, Prince Kanata Saionji had moved closer so he was standing right before her and offering her his open palm._

" _Miss Miyu, if you would allow, it'd be my honor to be your partner for your first Azalean dance."_

* * *

 _ **:-Oriden Kingdom-:**_

There was no doubt in Kurita Hanakomachi's mind that the queen of Oriden knew what she was doing when she invited him to join her for breakfast in the palace patio. If the sounds of arrows piercing through the air and knives knocking the dummy targets were not enough give aways, then being made to sit in the perfect target range for a hundred training soldiers would have done it. Nevertheless, the lamb chop was chewy and savory, and he would hate not to finish the meal, even if the company was most unpleasant.

In retaliation, he resigned himself to eat in silence. Since the queen was bold enough to start their little mind game before he could even stuff himself, then she would have to initiate their conversation.

He found it rather tempting not to smirk when a familiar frown settled on the queen's face when a quarter of an hour passed in cold silence. But revenge could wait, and she better expect it would be coming with vengeance when she least expect it to.

For now, he'll have to focus on getting things done. He was just glad that they at least have an understanding that after the previous night's disaster, it was best to talk with just them rather than involve Princess Yuuna and the pretty faced prince.

"About the six portraits," the queen said conversationally, holding her teacup with great sophistication that can only belong to a well-bred monarch, "Am I to believe that the rumours are wrong in claiming it's nothing but myth? Is there a truth to what the stories call The King's Judge?"

Kurita swallowed his meat and answered in a controlled voice, "It's not public knowledge, so it's understandable that the people think it's nothing but fairy tale. But no, it isn't. How much do you know about the Hasen War?"

"The first and last battle between Faithe and Cireon that lasted five years and killed more than half a million, you mean?" the queen glared, "Don't insult my knowledge of recorded history Mr. Hanakomachi."

Kurita winced at being addressed in such a harsh way, but secretly conceded that she was right to feel offended since he was indeed speaking to a queen. The Hasen War, known to be the most dreaded war in the history of the seven kingdoms, had been part of the forefront of royal studies.

"Right," he grudgingly admitted, taking a long gulp of his water, and drawn with a strong determination to best the queen while pretending to be civil. He knew his grudges would have to wait though. For now he has some serious explaining to do.

"The Hasen War is the bloodiest battle that took place in our history. It was the reason our kingdoms are divided. A million, six hundred, ninety-nine thousand, four hundred and fifty-six people dead, and that excludes the injured or those who died a week or month later. The heroes were put on the throne. Treaties were made and the people waited generations to forget. Faithe, Cireon, Manesthy and Osther battled. Azarul, Azalea and Oriden remained neutral, but even they had to deal with the devastation. It was in fear of having a repeat that the royals made a vow and settled their differences in a secret treaty, in case and may God forbid, any of them or the generations after them succumb to the same greed that started the tragic war. We've found the dusty old parchments of ancient laws stamped with the late King Julian's seal. It speaks of The King's Judge, formally known as the Sovereignty of Six, each seat represented in a portrait drawn by the first Arameia on the throne. All six are of the most active participants in ending the war."

"So why then did it spread as a rumor? Surely, a contingency plan as important as that would have made it into every piece of literature mentioning the Hasen War?" the queen asked.

"It's the obvious question. But the answer's rather simple. It is part of the Sovereignty of Six to keep the six untraceable since they demanded to be left in peace and refused to take any credit for their heroic deeds. Personally if I were to hazard a guess, I think they just wanted to forget. That, and there may have been threats to those involved. So those who braved the attention were crowned kings and queens, while the six scattered in the shadows. Before running off, they did agree to the contingency plan. Should there be a desperate need to evict or override a monarch's ruling for whatever reason, the vote of the six would count as The King's Judge." He made a brief pause to take a zip of his water and stretched his arms.

"All kings and queens of the four kingdoms involved in the Hasen War signed it in secrecy, passing it to their descendants to keep intact. Since Oriden was neutral, I'm not surprised you only knew it as rumor. This is not to say that I can ascertain Uncle Ignus is not knowledgeable of this, since he was once close to the late King Julian. But since he has never been officially crowned, we can safely guess that he at least doesn't know the identity or location of the six. We only knew this because Prince Ruurian remembered a lullaby the queen used to sing to him. It was a code you see, and once it's cracked, we found the location of the six portraits."

Queen Mikan took her time digesting the information in silence, nodding at some points to which Kurita hated himself for feeling a sense of pride. He was at least honest enough to admit that rendering the Queen of Oriden speechless gave him a stronger sense of accomplishment than sleighing bandits.

Before he could ponder any longer on what he felt about that, the queen had thrown another question his way, and snapped her fingers to signal the servants that they were ready for dessert. Kurita watched as slices of different kinds of cakes were laid out before them.

"How do you know the portraits aren't faux? They could have been replaced."

"Not possible," he answered, choosing a chocolate slice for himself, "because each portrait had the seal of the four kingdoms, even of the great Cireon Kingdom's royal family."

Queen Mikan frowned at this, halting her slicing of the chiffon, "If what you are saying is true, then all royal families of the four kingdoms know of this contingency plan. Why aren't they making a move then?"

Kurita sighed, "They couldn't, could they? All six portraits are kept in Faithe. And before you ask, no, we could not just spread the news of its existence for valid reasons. We do not know who's waiting to benefit should another war arise. We cannot risk endangering the six's descendants before we find them and bring them to safety."

"A fatal flaw," the queen commented.

"Agreed. But I guess it made sense at the time, because Faithe was one of the biggest contributors in ending the war."

"So you know where they are? All six's descendants? They're alive?" she prompted.

Kurita frowned at this, "Well, it's a bit more complicated than that. The law says that their youngest descendant's vote of age sixteen and above would count. Apparently, the late kings believed in the judgment of the young generation. But in the instance that one portrait has no descendants, then the seat would not count and voting will be ruled by the remaining. From what we've gathered so far, we can be sure that five of the six have descendants. The doubt is on the remaining one. Before we came to Oriden, we've already found three out of the certain five. Four in actuality, since one of them had twins for their youngest descendants. As we speak, our people are tracing the other three."

At this, the queen gave a loud humph, crossing her arms. "Either they're desperate or disillusioned. The adults can easily influence the kids. History has taught us that. Even now Prince Ruurian is under a man's brainwashing."

"And the wise kids don't always listen, do they?" he humored her.

The queen smirked, "You saying your prince is a fool?"

Kurita was glad his fists were hidden under the table so the queen could not see them clenching so tightly. He should have known better than to think it would go smoothly dealing with the sharp tongue of the queen of Oriden, "No. He's a wise kid pretending to be a fool to survive and earn enough time to save his people."

And with a firm glare on his face, he added, "And if you are serious in your claim of alliance, then I suggest you keep your unfounded accusations to yourself because Prince Ruurian is still the acknowledged ruler of Faithe and he is Princess Yuuna's younger brother."

The queen glared at him and he matched it with his own loathing. The atmosphere had become almost unbearable, that not even the sound of their utensils clicking could disrupt their little war.

It was in good timing that there was a knock on the door. The servant, despite hesitance and evident fear, was quick to approach and whisper to the queen's ears.

Instantly the queen blinked and turned away from their glaring contest. With a nod from her, the servant hurried to open the door.

Kurita was starting to think the queen has gone mad when the door opened. And at the sight of the princess, he could not be quicker to stand, giving her a bow, and offering her arm as he led him to the queen.

"Princess Miyu," he greeted fondly, "is there a problem?"

"No, nothing of the likes," the princess said with a pleasant smile that distracted him from his loathing of the other royal in the patio, "I only wanted to see you and the queen to ask for permission."

"Permission?" he inquired.

The princess would have answered but they found themselves before the queen. With a graceful curtsy, she offered her greeting.

"Good morning, your majesty. I hope I'm not interrupting something important."

"No, of course not dear princess!" the queen responded cheerily, making Kurita wince at the change. "Tell us, what is it you want?"

"Prince Mizuki invited me to join his hunt. I wanted to inform you and Kurita, and ask if it's alright if I go."

Kurita tensed. But it was the queen who spoke first.

"Of course," she said with smug smirk, making sure to meet Kurita's glaring eyes, "We are after all, trying to forge a good alliance."

* * *

 _ **:-Faithe Kingdom-:**_

In the suburbs of the Faithe Kingdom, there was a small town called Omanger. Isolated and unruly, it was the place of barren soil and greying waters, but where plants surprisingly grow in abundance and flowers bloom in boulders, flowers that up close, look like fairies glowing in golden specks of light.

Caredien's Tavern stood in the middle of this town, as it had done so in the last fifteen years. It was the place where every worker in town would come to relax after a hard day of labor. It was the only place fifteen years old Haruhi Kurosu knows to call home.

Covered up in a brown snowed in coat, a pair of dark trousers that could have looked better if the holes were sewn, and second hand boots, and with her long brown hair tied to an untidy bun that any normal girl from the richer towns would scoff at, Haru entered her home and clenching her fist, bumped the waiting closed fists of her family.

"Yow, Haru!" greeted Mr. Skiltins from the bakeshop.

"Hey, my boy!" said Mr. Andrews, the only plumber in town.

"You looking good Haruhi!" said Colsin Erics, the town head's son and her friend since childhood, who received a glare from her for using her full first name.

They all were aware of her being an orphan. But they had stuck with her like glue that she didn't feel any need for parents, even after her useless elder brother ran away to find his own path.

Reaching the bar, she easily caught the warmed cocktail that the owner, her Aunt Cersa, slid to her.

"How's the trip? Learned anything new?"

Haru smiled at her then, and took a sip of her drink appreciatively. "Got some fresh herbs from Mt. Hermon. I reckon a few days of brewing and we'll have a new batch of cold and wound medicine."

"That's good dear," her aunt said, looking proud of her little achievement. And Haru watched as the expression on her faced twisted before she gasped, "Oh, I almost forgot. Someone came here looking for you. Didn't leave a name, but he said he'll be back to speak with you."

Before she could respond however, the entire tavern was already throwing speculations of their own and pulling out some good laughs.

"What, did you find yourself another admirer?"

"Haru, an admirer? Oh you wound me, I thought he's a boy!"

"Oh please! She's a girl and the most handsomest of us all, how is that fair?"

She didn't need to turn to know who said which because she knew each and every one of the town folks' voices and could recognize them even with her eyes closed, which was why she didn't care when the door chimed and a hooded figure came in.

The teasing was still ongoing when the new arrival headed straight to bar and stopped right beside her.

Her Aunt Cersa turned just in time with a pan of freshly cooked poutine sizzling with the scent of some famous herbs that she'd picked from a previous trip. One look at the hooded man and recognition dawned on her.

"Oh it's you! Haru, this is the one looking for you."

Haru finished her drink before turning to greet the stranger, knowing that anyone who wasn't one would know what time she would be back. She already has a witty remark prepared to scare the lad away as she did so, but dear Faithe, she was caught unprepared when he lowered his hood.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I was standing beside you already. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Kurosu," the boy said, face beaming brightly, clear amethyst orbs reminding her of the pretty rocks she kept hidden under her bed, "My name's rather long, but please call me Jandel."

Haru hated herself for acting like a loser, stunned on her first time of seeing a beautiful boy.

And as she grasped his offered handshake, she found herself curious of everything about him. Of the tall pretty boy with an even prettier smile, hair as gold as freshly harvested corn and eyes of clear amethyst that seems to bare the purest of souls.

"A pleasure," she struggled to say in response, and ignored the knowing look her aunt was sending her away. "So, ahm, what can I do for you?" she asked, clearing her throat, feeling desperate for distraction.

"I was hoping we could speak somewhere quiet, and somewhere warm, if that's alright with you. I promise to make it worth your time if you agree."

"Oh," was her one syllabic response which she added to her list of life frustrations. She could literally feel all eyes in the tavern watching her with amusement and waiting for her to make a fool of herself.

"Fine," she modulated her voice to sound cool, "Then let's go upstairs. We can talk in the living room and I can bring you some warm tea, or would you rather have coffee?"

"Coffee sounds lovely, thank you for offering," said the boy, as he followed her to the second floor.

She waited until he looked comfortable sitting in their old sofa before she came down to fetch them the promised tea.

She had to keep herself from laughing at how out of place he looks, handsome and elegant, in their humble house of dusty old furniture and dulling paint.

"So, care to tell me why we're here? I never knew a Jandel," She started conversationally, taking the seat to his right.

She expected the boy to answer her with another blinding smile that would probably hunt her dreams.

"I need you to promise me that no matter what I say will be kept in confidence between just the two of us. And I know what I say may sound unbelievable, depending on what you know or not know, but I can assure you I can prove that everything I will say is the truth."

"Sure, I promise," she answered easily enough with a shrug, for nothing bad ever happens in Omanger.

But the atmosphere had suddenly changed just as cold wind gushed through their window pane. She would have offered to close the windows and bring them some blankets, but the boy was bold and shocked her by taking her hand, and was now holding it so tightly without hurting her, almost as if he's afraid she would run away.

Had it been any other boy she would have pulled away and kicked him in the shin, but for some reason, there was something about this stranger that renders her speechless, merely waiting for his next move.

"My second name is Jandel. I didn't lie to you. But most people who know me call me Ruu. I came to speak with you about the King's Judge."

And then he pulled out a pendant bearing the crest of a blue eyed silver dragon circling a harp, and she stopped breathing altogether. For it was at this moment that she realized Prince Ruurian Jandel Jial Arameia was holding her hand.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N: All praises go to God! :) And once again, the best way to encourage me to write more is through your honest review/s. Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Place Where My Heart Belo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daa, Daa, Daa.**

 _~:-Message from the Author-:~_

 _Dear readers,_

 _I know I've kept you waiting. I offer no excuse. Just know that this chapter took me a lot of sleepless nights to write, edit and revise._

 _I can only hope you find it worth the wait. :)_

_:~*~:_

 **~:-THE SEVENTH PORTRAIT-:~**

 **-REVISED-**

 _A Daa Daa Daa Fanfiction_

By

Cshen.J.

 _ **"He left with a promise he'll come back for her. Too bad, when he did, she was no longer there."**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINE –The Place Where My Heart Belongs**

 _ **~:-Six Years Ago-:~**_

 _ **(Part 1)**_

 _The view of the stars through the glass ceiling was beckoning him to leave the palace halls and roam around the front yard to see the newly arrived guests, a task that would have been so inviting if he was not on duty to entertain the visiting monarch from Manesthy._

 _Prince Kanata Saionji struggled to keep his eyes open, and couldn't be more grateful to spot a butler carrying a tray of invigorating wine. Picking up two flutes, he offered one to the fair princess, too ready to drown the other one._

" _Princess Daynsel, may I offer you a drink?" he said._

" _How kind of you, your highness," the foreign princess answered gracefully, accepting the flute and letting her eyes linger on the prince a bit longer before turning to watch the dancing crowd._

 _The gigantic cuckoo clock on the wall to their right screamed that a quarter had passed since the annual ball began, and still the prince had not once asked her. In her impatience, the princess found her courage to inquire, "Your highness, if I may ask, why are you not asking me to the dance?"_

 _Prince Kanata choked on his wine then, and calmed his coughing before he turned to her, looking apologetic. "Forgive me, fair princess, I did not mean to offend. I was actually hoping to ask you for the second dance."_

" _Second?" the princess cried in outrage, "Why not the first?"_

" _Because I wouldn't want to break tradition," he said simply, and the princess had no choice but to listen to appease her own curiosity. "You see, I have a friend who I promised all my first and last dances in every ball. It seems she's taking her precious time though. Truth is I was actually hoping to ask you for the second dance, if you would allow."_

 _Princess Daynsel frowned but nodded in understanding._

" _Is she a princess too?" she asked, unable to help herself and secretly hating the mentioned acquaintance of his highness for how easily the prince smiled so handsomely at the thought of her._

" _No. She's just a royal merchant's daughter," he answered with a nonchalant shrug._

" _And you say she's just a friend? Is she the maiden you're courting then?"_

 _Again, he shook his head. Suddenly, the princess wanted to pull her hair in frustration._

" _Then I don't see any problem why she would be offended if you break tradition. After all, it is not romance you promised to her, your highness," she reasoned._

" _That is true, yes," agreed the prince, not at all offended, his eyes softening as he gazed back at the dancing crowd, "But I would not be at ease. What kind of prince would break a promise? Whether it's a promise made to a king or to a beggar, the weight is just the same and I would hate to break it."_

 _A moment of silence passed, and the princess in spite of her irritation, was awed._

" _Your highness, if I may express my thoughts," she began knowingly, and continued only at the prince's nod, "I do not think it is too simple a matter as keeping a promise. If I have a mirror right now, then I would offer it to you. Then you will be able to see how your face shines at the thought of this maiden. It is simply not the way a gentleman should look when thinking of a friend. "_

* * *

 _ **:-Oriden Kingdom-:**_

Miyu could tell something was wrong with the way Kurita went rigid when the queen consented her to go with the prince. Nevertheless, she kept her smile and politely excused the both of them, before she let herself be led out of the palace patio and back into her room so she could change into something more suitable to face the unpredictable weather with.

"Tell me, what is that has you so vexed?" she asked from inside the folding screen, grateful to have an Oriden servant tie the ribbons in her corset.

Kurita paused in pouring himself a cup of tea and leaned back on the sofa chair he was currently occupying as he waits for her to finish preparation.

"Forgive me princess, but I think it be best we wait until we're alone to speak of the matter," he said.

"Well then, no time to waste," came her answer, stepping out to reveal herself dressed in a mauve gown with a matching thick wool hooded coat. With a kind tone she thanked the serving girl and ordered her to leave them. She waited for the door to close before she plopped herself in the chair across him.

"Tell me, what's on your mind? Did the queen reject our offer of an alliance? Are we no longer welcome to stay here in Oriden Palace?"

"No, quite the opposite actually," Kurita admitted, unable to hide his appreciation at the sight of her dressed in clothes befitting her status as he lifted the teapot to serve her. "The queen is very much interested in our plans. As expected, she demanded proof and I promised to give them to her in due time. She's also quite adamant that you and the prince get to know each other better, apparently."

She accepted the steaming cup from him, frowning at the bitterness in his tone at the last part. "Then what's the problem?"

Kurita sighed. "Truthfully, I'm not quite sure what to feel about entrusting you to someone other than myself. I know the importance of forging good alliances to our cause but the queen of Oriden, suffice it to say, is suspicious and intimidating that there are times I second think her willingness to be so accepting of us."

"Well, she is the queen." Miyu began to say when she thought he was finished, rendering him befuddled at the sad smile pasted on her lips that was partially covered by the cup she was sipping, "I wouldn't say I know any more about royalty than you do, since we both know the truth anyway. I may have been born as a blue blood as you constantly remind me of, but I spent years growing up as an ordinary girl, a merchant's daughter. I did have the chance to interact with monarchs and learned many things from the experience. One is that they wouldn't bother spending so much time trying to get to know someone they do not see themselves associating with in the long run."

His eyes remained curious when she paused, fingers tapping in the cup handle as she pondered on her next words, her tone shifting to light and playful, "Besides, were you not the same with some of our acquaintances who we met in our travels? You weren't really the friendliest for the most time."

There was a knock on the door before he could reply, and they halted the conversation to listen to the soldier behind the door.

"Princess Miyu, Sir Hanakomachi, forgive the interruption. Prince Mizuki would like to inform you that they are ready to leave when you are."

* * *

 _ **:-Faithe Kingdom-:**_

Soldiers were lurking around the Enchanted Village when they arrived, no doubt acting on her father's orders. Disappointed but not deterred, Momoka Hanakomachi calmly turned to her local companions and ordered that they back off for the time being.

It was just fortunate that they found a cave a safe distance away, and they settled on hiding the baskets of goods inside before the rest of them carried off with the horses to avoid drawing attention. After all, it wouldn't bode well to have successfully snuck out with stolen food from the palace kitchen, only to be caught and brought back before they could make the delivery to the mourning families of the exiles.

Her lady in waiting who had seen her shiver hurriedly pulled out a shawl from inside her satchel to wrap around her. "Lady Momoka, are you feeling ill? Maybe we should have returned with the carriages."

"No, no. I'm alright, just a little cold," she assured kindly, "Ruu and Kurita are doing their best. Even Christine is keeping watch for me. I must stay. It's the least I can do to help."

Just then, they heard rustling noises coming from outside the cave. Momoka tensed and signaled her servants to step back as they held their breaths, pulling out their weapons just in case.

Footsteps rang, soft and approaching. Her knuckles were shaking and turning white for holding the sword so tightly, yet she willed her knees not to quiver, her eyes never leaving the entrance even when the intruder's shadow holding a spear loomed before them.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" the voice bellowed.

Momoka all but cried and collapsed in relief when she recognized who it belongs to. "Goodness Nanami, you scared us!"

"Lady Momoka?" the intruder responded in surprise, scanning all their faces before she relaxed and whistled with her free hand.

The servants watched curiously as one small head peaked after another before they found themselves face to face with ten frightened children.

"The kids don't need to be surrounded by all the gloom. I brought them out before the soldiers came. We were on our way back when we saw people come in here," Nanami explained, offering her a helping hand.

Momoka smiled tentatively and let herself be pulled up before throwing her arms around the elder woman.

"I'm so glad you're safe. Kurita's gone, and now Ruu's gone too. I don't even know if Karan will be back. I feel like you're all disappearing from me," she sobbed.

Nanami Tenchi felt her heart pour for the royal who'd long become her little sister even if not by blood. Patting the girl's head, she comforted, "Hey, we're still here. We just all need to make sacrifices for a while. Have faith, will you? It will be over soon."

"I know, but I still don't like it," she murmured, pulling away to wipe her eyes, and only then noticed the fidgeting children watching their exchange, save for a smallest of the lot whose stomach just grumbled.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

At the eager nods that followed, her servants couldn't be quicker to pull out bread and fruits from the baskets to distribute.

They scooted close to each other as the children ate, with her sitting closest to Nanami who chose to squat near the mouth of the cave, spear still in hand and bow and quiver tied to her back, always ready to defend.

Looking back, Momoka couldn't be more relieved that her friend turned out to be one of the six. She couldn't have fathomed that the archer who saved her from being devoured by a tiger would be the one they're looking for. And while there had been a debate on where best to hide her, Nanami had argued strongly that the Enchanted Village was the best place she can be in since no one will be suspicious of her there. With great reluctance, they eventually relented, but only because she could not be persuaded.

"Is there any news?" Nanami asked in the silence, pulling her out of her musings.

"Karan's gone to help out the exiles, but we both know he won't bring them back here. It's no longer safe for them," she answered softly.

Nanami, though she tried, was unable to hide a scoff. "I mean no offense my lady, but do you really think it's wise? That man's way too much for anyone."

At this, Momoka giggled in spite of herself, rubbing her hands together for warmth, "That may be so, but we both know he's one of our best and most loyal. We can trust him to protect them."

As soon as she said it, the eldest of the children stopped her munching and turned to them, her eyes already starting to water as she asked, "Will father ever come home?"

The adults exchanged weary glances, unsure what to do. But then the rest of the children started to join her crying, and before she realized what she was doing, Momoka already had her arms wide open for the child.

Cradling the little one in her lap, she pulled out a handkerchief to dry her eyes, "One day, your father will return to you. We will make sure of it, I promise."

* * *

 _ **~:-Six Years Ago-:~**_

 _ **(Part 2)**_

 _It may as well be his curse and fortune that at around this exact time on every annual ball, Nozomu Hikarigaoka was searching nooks and crannies for his prince who managed to disappear in the middle of a crowd._

 _The knight in training sighed and released the curtains of the thirtieth balcony he's rummaged for the night. If the previous balls were anything to go by, then he wouldn't have to wait long because the prince was sure to return for the final dance._

 _However he just couldn't stop searching, feeling determined to test a hunch he's had for quite a while now._

" _Now where would I be if I want to hide and still have the perfect view of the dance floor?" he pondered loudly, tapping his fingers on his chin as he pondered on the possibilities._

 _But the crowd's applause erupted just in time and interrupted his musings. Nozomu leaned on the banister to see what the fuzz was all about._

 _It was curious, but very expected when he realized who was garnering most, if not all the attention. There, on the very center of the palace ballroom was their friend Miyu Kozuki, looking flustered being surrounded by the eligible sons of ministers and town workers, all hounding her for a dance._

 _The page could only watch her with a look akin to sympathy as she tried and failed at her escape. If he was not on a mission, then there was nothing stopping him from whisking her away to give her time to rest. However as it was, the prince comes before the damsel, no matter how lovely she was in her midnight blue gown that glittered with every step._

 _For a moment, he allowed himself to close his eyes and massage his temples. Whoever said it was an easy task being a knight in training does not know what he's saying, especially because the prince of Azalea was not an easy fit to deal with._

 _He'd barely opened his eyes when he noticed something amiss._

 _Had he not been looking, he would have easily missed the auburn hair that disappeared as soon as it showed from behind the battle armoured suit on the narrow space between the two marble pillars across the hall._

 _With quick soundless strides, he approached the armour, grinning all too widely._

 _He knew it was no longer necessary because the prince has already noticed him if only for the annoyed aura emitting from behind the armoured suit, but the page cleared his throat loudly nevertheless._

" _Your highness if I may ask. What exactly are you doing here?"_

" _For the love Azalea," was the prince's groan in greeting, stepping out of hiding to glare at him, "You know very well why I'm hiding Nozomu. Those girls just wouldn't let me be."_

" _Ahh," said the page, pretending to look thoughtful by nodding._

 _Even the prince knew better than to expect him to leave, merely choosing to ignore him by focusing his attention on the palace ballroom. But the page has a hunch to prove and saw the perfect opportunity to test it._

 _Masking his face with an expression of nonchalance, he came to stand beside his prince, keeping his eyes ahead even as if he watched him in his peripheral vision._

" _As expected, Miyu is popular among men," he said conversationally, and tried not to grin at the all too quick reaction he got from his prince._

" _And your point is?" Prince Kanata snapped._

" _Nothing, your highness," the page contended, "I am simply stating observation. I couldn't help but notice that right after you shared the first dance, bachelors swarmed like flies around Lady Miyu. I reckon she must be tired by now."_

 _The prince's expression turned thoughtful as he let out a sigh, unknowing that the page was only starting._

" _Do you think that they've expressed intentions to court her?" Nozomu asked, now turning to him and trying to ignore how tightly the prince was grasping the banister, "I did hear rumours that_ _five of our ministers' sons have high hopes of asking her tonight. Not to mention the visiting librarian from-"_

" _I'm going," the prince declared, not even waiting for him to finish._

" _Where?" he asked, failing to sound uncaring._

 _And before he knew it, Nozomu was left alone laughing at the silencing look that the prince sent his way._

* * *

 _ **:-Azalean Kingdom-:**_

They welcomed the sun like a treasured war brother mistaken to be dead. For an hour, the Azalean king, joined by his captain and crew, celebrated in a small feast of stew, lamb roast, barbecue and steamed vegetables that their cook was only too happy to prepare while the rest of them cleaned and scavenged for whatever they could salvage from the storm assault.

Hours later, they all have changed into dry and clean clothes and were taking turns to catch up on sleep. While it may be true that the Faithe soldiers had surprised the lot of them by offering a temporary truce followed by a request to send one of theirs to speak with their ship's highest authority, the Azaleans could not just leave themselves unguarded as they wait for the time of the meeting.

"You think he's really thought this through or is he just pretending to be brave? For all I know, Faithe only saved us because they want to kill us themselves," commented one of the elder sea farers, starting what was not intended to be an open discussion. But more and more people listened in and it didn't take long for everyone to be vocal of their own opinion.

Elron who have been mopping the floor dry couldn't help but look scandalized at some of their comments.

"I know Faithe isn't the best kingdom, but surely they wouldn't have saved us if they want us dead. It's counterproductive if you ask me. Besides, for all we know they may even be clueless that the king is with us," said the rigger, using his foot to move the rug.

"I agree!" piped in the boatswain as he put down a bucket of wet clothes, "They couldn't possibly know that his majesty's here. This isn't a royal ship, and even if they know the king's face, surely their eyes couldn't have been that sharp. We were all drenched. I think they meant Captain Borgen when they asked to speak with our highest authority."

"Even so, what if we welcome him aboard and he turns out an assassin and recognizes our king? None of us here are soldiers! Pirates we can deal with, but a trained Faithe assassin? Oh, I don't even want to think about it," another man cringed, "I've heard rumors of how savage they can be. You won't know you're hit until you're bleeding and your arm is falling off, detached from your shoulder! I think King Kanata Saionji is just too young to forge big alliances. Think about it. He could be trying to buy us some time till help comes."

"But we're in the middle of an off track!" countered an elder mate, "We'd have to take half a day to return to Tawhis Island. Even if we send for help now, it will come too late."

It was at this point that Elron felt he's heard enough and decided to share his thoughts, "I, for one, believe that his majesty knows exactly what we can and can't handle. He can be calm because he has a good plan. Of this, I'm certain."

He certainly did not expect his input to be answered with roaring laughter.

"Come on now cabin boy!" teased one of their elders, "Tell us, would you still be saying that if he didn't just save your life? We all saw what he did. He kept you from being plunged off the ship."

"I-" Elron started, feeling his cheeks blush and suddenly feeling very small.

He could barely take his eyes off the floor he was cleaning and failed to recognize the sudden shift in the atmosphere as all the voices were silenced.

When he did earn the courage to look up, there was his majesty, King Kanata Saionji himself, standing before them with an impassive look on his face with a glaring Captain Borgen on his side.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST HALF HOUR?!" Captain Borgen chastised, the veins on his forehead becoming visible in anger. His eyes scanned for his quarterback who was nowhere to be found and he roared, "EDMUND!"

Instantly, the quarterback jolted awake, falling off the hammock swing. His mind was still hazy in sleep but the tension was too thick to go unnoticed. "Yes captain?"

"Take Nelvin, Narron, Jigon and Dorcas under deck with you and wait for instructions. Make haste," the captain commanded, making his crew whimper with his glare before he started to leave, but not before turning to his majesty.

"King Kanata," he respectfully addressed with voice back to its normal calm as he placed a hand on his student's shoulder.

"Yes captain?" the young king responded calmly, hiding his amusement as he recognized the glint in his mentor's eyes.

"I apologize for my crew's behavior. I was wrong to believe I've raised them better than that. Do with them as you wish. I won't even mind if you want to feed them to the sharks. The rotten bastards deserve it."

At this, the crew's eyes widened in fear and they all dropped down to their knees in shame, begging.

"Forgive us your majesty please, we beg of you! Forgive us please!" they pleaded in mantra.

But the king of Azalea only watched them, smirking and tilting his head in thought of what he'd do to them.

Whatever the guilty crew members were expecting, it was not for the king to join their circle and make himself comfortable sitting beside the stunned cabin boy and wrapping his arm around his shoulders as if they were brothers.

"Everyone, sit comfortably and stop grovelling," he ordered simply, and they obeyed speedily with uncomprehending eyes.

King Kanata Saionji took his precious time to watch them squirm. But when minutes have passed and they still would not raise their heads, he started addressing them one by one by name, leaving them no choice but to look up if only for the added shock that their king knew their names and positions in the ship.

Finally, when he was certain that he's called everyone and has all the attention he needed, King Kanata Saionji started the meeting.

"Gentlemen, I might as well start with an introduction of myself seeing as I did it for all of you," he said casually, bringing his fist together under his chin as a habit he acquired when dealing with his ministers, "My name is Kanata Saionji, and as you know, I am the King of Azalea."

"Now let me begin by commending you all for your bravery in vocalizing your thoughts on our situation, delicate as it may be. Your opinions are valuable to the well-being of our kingdom and for this reason, you have no reason to fear punishments," he explained as he would to the people who came to the palace demanding an audience with him. Dazed silence was the answer he got, and he was secretly pleased to notice that the mood has lightened significantly at his calming words.

"However," he continued, this time with voice radiating with authority, surprising his audience once again, "I need you to understand that I condemn the act of raising fears among yourselves. Simple as the act may be, take it in a larger scope and you can imagine what damage it can do to our kingdom. For this, I must implore you all to come speak with me or any of our ministers directly should you ever have a concern you want to discuss. We're here to serve you and it'll be our shame not to hear you. Am I understood?"

"Yes, your majesty," they chorused, bowing their heads in shame.

"Good," the king commented, now smiling, "Now, as for the matter of the Faithe vessel sending us their representative, let me just remind you that we are still in Azalean waters. If someone has to be scared, I assure you it is not any of you. Our agreement with Faithe is that they will be sending us their representative, meaning it will be just one man from them and all of us in this ship. Even if he turns out to be a trained assassin, there will be more of us than he can handle. And as for the rest of them, if you didn't see already, those soldiers have handicaps. They're wounded, almost as if they've just escaped a battle. They wouldn't dare cross the Azalean borders if they want another one. Of course I expect everyone to be prepared for whatever happens. Arm yourself but hide your weapons well. But know that I expect no hostility from anyone of you when he comes aboard. Treat him as you would the king of the great Cireon Kingdom. We do not need to engage in unnecessary fights."

"Of course, your majesty. Please forgive us," the seafarers said in unison.

"You're forgiven. I do trust you will remember what I said. All of you here are my people. It is in your right to share your fears with me as it is my duty to protect all of you. I know we've faced a horrifying ordeal and I applaud you all for giving your best to survive. Count my words that all of you will be rewarded handsomely and be given days off to spend with your family after this is all over."

Immediately, the weariness was replaced with appreciative grins and excited whistles as the seafarers clapped each other's hands and backs. The young king could only shake his head in astonishment, realizing how easy their fears disappeared.

* * *

 _ **:-Oriden Kingdom-:**_

Halfway to the front gate and they could already hear the distinct voice of the prince of Oriden ordering what appeared to be six dozens of soldiers on how best to trail them for the hunt.

Miyu would have commented on how the number seems too much but one look at her self-declared protector was enough tell that no amount of soldiers could satisfy him when it comes to her protection.

"What seems to be the matter now?" she asked kindly in a soft whisper so only he could hear.

Kurita stopped walking three steps behind her, his eyes leaving the ground to meet her eyes for the first time since they left her room.

"I don't trust him with your safety," he said, earning her sigh.

"I think we've established that," she said, crossing her arms as she eyed him knowingly, "What else aren't you telling me?"

Had it been any other time, he would have grinned with satisfaction at how easily she could read him by now.

Releasing a tired breath, he allowed himself to keep up with her pace knowing it was what she wanted.

"Back in the cabin when those men were attacking you and I wasn't there," he groaned and wiped his face with his hand, "I couldn't get it out of my head. What if you were hurt? What if they recognized who you are? So many things could have happened all because I took a risk and left you. And now you're going to leave with someone we don't trust yet. Just the thought of something bad happening to you is driving me mad. I can't even-"

"Stop!" she scolded him, hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at him, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop agonizing over things that didn't happen? Focusing on what ifs aren't healthy! Things that happened couldn't be changed, and truthfully, you have to see that no one is blaming you. None of those things are your fault, you hear me? You weren't the one who tried to hurt me. You were away getting us food and supplies because I asked you to, because I was hungry. So they decided to throw paralyzing gas at me, big deal. It happened. I did survive, didn't I? I escaped and you found me, like I know you would."

He looked ready to argue but she silenced him with a glare, having had enough of his pessimism, not when she was just about to face another agonizingly smug monarch who thinks that everything is a game to be played.

"Look, if you can't trust him then don't," she said with finality, and he was stunned as her tone changed to match her softening eyes, "But you can trust me. I know I wasn't the easiest person to protect as I've been told many times, believe it or not. I'd like to think that the years we spent in hiding together should be enough to assure you I wouldn't go down easily. And while it's always been our rule not to trust anyone, alliances just cannot be built without trust. They're putting themselves at risk as much as we are. We both need to work to give each other assurance that it would be worth it. We can do this, but you have to trust me. Besides, didn't you teach me a couple of good moves? If it helps, I promise to knee him where it hurts most if he even tries to be annoying."

His eyes never left her face as he stood still, and whatever reaction she was expecting from him, it was evident she did not expect him to chortle.

"What?" she asked, taken back by the sudden change in his demeanor.

"Nothing really," he said, using his knuckles to keep himself from laughing, "You always say you don't know how to act like a princess, but then you say things like that. It makes me wonder who you're trying to fool."

It was her turn to gape at him then, and she would have given him a humorous retort. But he was already smiling, and she would be a fool to sabotage her own success for making him see the bright side of reason.

"Alright, you win," he conceded at last, amusement dancing in his eyes as he added slyly in an afterthought, " _ **again**_. It seems that I just can't say no to you princess. But know that if you aren't back in two hours, I'll be coming after you, no questions asked."

Miyu nodded her approval, and Kurita tried his best to keep up his good mood as he led her to the prince.

"Princess Miyu, I'm glad you could join us," greeted the prince of Oriden, approaching them with a black stallion, and nodding to him in greeting.

"Thank you for the invitation, your highness," she greeted with a curtsy.

Prince Mizuki merely shrugged and offered his hand to help her up, ignoring the Hanakomachi's glare. "Are you ready Princess Miyu?"

"Oh, will we be riding together then?" she queried, sounding worried.

The prince's brows rose, not having expected her uneasiness after the brave front she'd shown him only a while ago.

"Would that be a problem? If you prefer riding your own horse then I can always ask them to fetch us another one."

"No, no. I just thought you'd want your own. You'll be hunting after all. I'll just be an audience," she answered, accepting his hand only to end up slipping in the saddle so she was back on the ground.

"May I help?" asked the prince, amused and gesturing to her waist. When she nodded though, he surprised her at how easily he lifted her by the waist and hoisted her up his horse. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

The princess was about to respond but Kurita spoke first, coming to their side.

"Prince Mizuki, a word please," he said, and waited for the monarch to follow him.

Stopping in a distance that could not be heard, Kurita's voice was tense as he murmured to the prince.

"Look. I know you don't trust us, and believe me, the feeling is mutual. But if we're going to be working together then we need to start with something. Keep her away from waterfalls and return her to me in one piece, or I swear prince of Oriden or not, I'll murder you myself."

"Is that a threat? You dare threaten a prince?" the prince asked, his tone filled with scathing amusement, "Need I also remind you that you are yet to prove her bloodline."

"And yet here you are trying to earn her good graces. Tell me, why is that?"

"I suppose we are at a stalemate," the prince sneered, "But don't think you could get away threating me in my own kingdom."

Kurita smirked. "Oh no, I wouldn't dare your highness. On the contrary, I was only giving you a fair warning."

* * *

 _ **~:-Six Years Ago-:~**_

 _ **(Part 3)**_

" _Miss Kozuki," greeted a stranger's voice, respectful and cutting in halfway through the song._

 _Miyu Kozuki paused in her dancing mid step, and pulled her hands away from her partner's shoulders to look at the stranger fully._

" _My name is Marcel Branzione my lady, son to one of his majesty's royal advisors Andres Branzione," he introduced with a bow, and the fifteen years old maiden tried to ignore the tension emitting from her current partner, "Forgive me for interrupting, but I would hate myself too much if I don't ask. May I please have the honor of your next dance?" he asked, and bowed to her with a hopeful look on his face._

 _Smiling as she tried to catch her breath, Miyu turned to her current partner in a silent request for permission._

 _Disappointment filled Victor's eyes but he put on a smile, unable to deny her. He couldn't very well tell her that she could ask for all his wealth and he would give it in the blink of an eye._

" _Thank you for the dance my lady," he said gallantly instead, giving her one last bow before taking his leave._

 _It was in respect of the Azalean custom that Miyu waited until he was out of sight, before she turned to give her answer to the other man._

" _Yes, you may," she said, and watched her new acquaintance turn into a full beam, bright and blinding it reminded her of the crystal fairies just above them and glittering in all vibrant colors of light._

" _May I?" he asked politely, and waited patiently as she took her time to give him her hand. She appeared very conscious, even if he couldn't think of anything that could embarrass her with a vision this lovely._

 _Around them, the twenty first song of the evening finally ended, only to be replaced by yet another Azalean favorite in a song called "Midnight Romance."_

 _Marcel bowed to her then, all too careful with her hand that was in his as she curtsied._

 _With the first sound of the string, he pulled her close, leaving only a comfortable distance so she could secure her hands on his shoulders._

 _For the regular ball attendees who were watching them, the two form a lovely couple that they may as well be the perfect reminiscence of the infamous tale of how the late Queen Hitomi Saonji in her youth had taken the breath out of the once Prince Hosho Saionji in just once dance._

 _The elderlies swooned and sighed as they watched, the murmurings growing louder with each twirl. But all too soon, their eyes darted to the empty throne and excitement filled them, their thoughts on the very thing that could prevent this love story from ever standing a chance._

 **:-~:*:~-:-~:*:~-:-~:*:~-:**

 _The fairy lights in the chandelier were blinding, their sound creating soft jingles that joined pleasantly with the gentle music flowing from the orchestra._

 _With his eyes set on his target, Prince Kanata Saionji did not waste time, parting the crowd in his strides._

 _Her back was on him, but the couples dancing around her were already starting to notice him._

" _May I interrupt?" the prince said without preamble, halting their dance and unintentionally bringing everyone's attention to them._

" _Kanata-" she acknowledged in surprise, only to realize her mistake at the smirk that decorated his face. "I mean, your highness!"_

" _Gentleman," greeted the prince, addressing her partner who he easily recognized was the son to one of his royal advisers. "Pardon my interruption. But I believe Miss Kozuki here promised me the last dance."_

 _The man took his time to answer, stunned to be speaking to his prince, he suspected. Fortunately he didn't need to wait long as it was her who brought the man out of shock._

" _Marcel, I hope you don't mind me cutting our dance short," she told him sheepishly, "I do have to keep a promise."_

" _No, of course not. You are a woman of your words Miyu, a trait that is most admirable," Marcel replied earnestly, squeezing her hand and offering her a warm smile._

 _Turning to his prince, he gave his greeting with a bow, before finally taking his leave._

 _Miyu, like she's done with her previous partners, waited until he was out of sight before she turned to glare at her prince. "Where have you been? I thought you left with Princess Daynsel."_

 _At this, the prince's brows rose above his hairline in amusement. "Oh, so you were looking for me?"_

 _She scoffed, offering him a curtsy for formality even when all she wanted to do was hit his charming face to wipe off his smirk. The prince had the audacity to grin as he bowed before her and reached for her hand._

" _I wasn't," she bickered, letting him pull her close for their dance. "And when exactly did I promise you a dance, your highness? Truthfully, I don't remember you asking, neither do I remember promising."_

 _But Prince Kanata Saionji only laughed at his partner's evident irritation, pulling her by the waist and swaying her as her hands wrapped around his neck._

" _Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."_

" _Kanata!" she chastised, only to earn another one of his agonizingly infectious chuckles._

" _I thought it's your highness?" he taunted, giving her a twirl, "Well, I was hiding actually. But Nozomu found me and pointed out a damsel in distress. Of course, as prince, I could never turn away from a damsel."_

" _Oh please! I am not in distress," she retaliated but he continued as if she was not complaining._

" _And as for the promise you supposedly made, you didn't have to. Didn't you hear the rumors? It's tradition," he reasoned, and watched her brows knit in confusion,"Apparently, the whole town speaks of the loveliest maiden in Azalea stealing the prince's first and last dance at every ball."_

" _It's just rumors," she whispered, now unable to meet his eyes._

 _But like always when she was in the room, his eyes never left hers. With a determined look in his eyes and before she could object, the prince_ _tilted her chin up with his fingers, inviting her to take a peak in the windows of his soul. "It's nice to know royalties aren't the only ones born to stand out. Chin up, please. You didn't do anything wrong. It's not a crime to be so beautiful."_

 _She tried to retort but no words, witty or foolish, would come out of her mouth as her cheeks turned the shade of a rose._

 _The prince who was watching could only laugh without humor._ " _Is it really so hard to believe I'm capable of seeing what the rest of kingdom see when they look at you? I'm not blind, you know."_

 _The smile she gave him was painful, and he stood stunned as she buried her head on his chest in embarrassment._

" _Words like that are the reason why people misunderstand what we are. I hope you'll stop doing that."_

 _The prince frowned. "Stop what?"_

" _Kanata, I may be your friend and subject," she started to say, pulling away to finally meet his eyes, her voice soft and pleading him to understand, "but surely you know that this could not go on forever. One day you'll meet a special woman, and she would make a lovely queen. When that time comes, childhood promise or not, it will not matter because she should be the one to have your undivided attention."_

 _The Azalean royal looked thunderstruck then, eyes narrowing as comprehension dawned on him. "Is that what this is about? Is that how you see this? I can't-" he sighed, unable to keep the frustration out of his tone, "Dear Azalea, if even Princess Daynsel noticed and you're still clueless, then maybe I'm really doing something wrong."_

 _It was her turn to look confused. "What are you talking about?"_

" _Come with me," he ordered, stopping their dance to pull her by the hand and lead her to his queen mother's garden._

 _The soldiers hurriedly opened the door at the sight of their prince's foul mood, and waited for them to come in before they locked it close from intruders._

 _Miyu was instantly lulled by the sweet scent of Azaleas surrounding the enchanting fairy fountain. The sight, for some reason, always managed to comfort her and she calmed despite the wonder that was the prince pacing under the moonlight._

 _Compared to the hall, the garden was dim and quiet, lighted only by the crescent moon and the twinkling stars. But it was perfect for a conversation that she has reason to believe the prince currently needs._

" _Your highness, is something the matter?" she asked worriedly._

 _At the sound of her concern, the Azalean prince stopped in his pace._

 _Unknown to her, her stare was enough to overwhelm him with uneasiness and he fought really hard to will his heart to beat normally, suddenly afraid that she will hear how loud it was beating before he could say what he wanted._

" _Kanata, are you alright?" she tried again, taking careful steps to approach him, only to be startled when he pulled away when she touched his arm._

" _I'm fine!" He blurted out, surprising the both of them and instantly regretting his action when he saw hurt pass through her face before she stepped back._

 _"I'm sorry," she uttered, feeling lost on what to do._

 _"Don't be, please. You did nothing wrong," he confessed, and reached out a hand to her. For a moment, he feared she wouldn't take it. His relief was great at the realization that he didn't scare her off._

 _Guiding her with her hand in his, he led her to sit on their favorite bench right in front of the fairy fountain as he settled to stand before her._

" _There are thousands of things on my mind right now and I'm trying my best to open up without scaring you. I've thought about this day and night for months and yet nothing sounds good enough. Nothing's good enough for you and I'm just," he breathed in then out, eyes pleading her to wait, "Just give me a moment please."_

 _He didn't know how to broach the subject so he gave her a question instead. "If someone were to be queen of the kingdom, what do you think she should be like?"_

 _To her credit, the question dazzled her for only a moment, and she was quick to compose herself to answer._ _"Well, someone who would put the people first over herself, someone who would take care of you and your people."_

 _"Beautiful?" he inquired, pleased to maker her laugh. At its sound, the tension between them was broken like magic._

 _"Fine," she consented, "she must be beautiful too, inside and out."_

 _"Like you then?"_

 _She froze._

 _The prince shrugged, taking the space beside her but leaving a distance enough for one more person between them. "It is what the people say all the time. I'm just repeating it."_

 _Her laughter that came next was restrained. And he tried not to show how nervous he was, knowing her well enough to know she too was starting to be uncomfortable._

 _"We both know I'm not an option," she said after a while, looking uneasy, "I'm just a merchant's daughter. Isn't there a law that forbids-"_

" _My mother was a foreigner once until she became queen," he interrupted her reasoning._

" _That's different and you know it! The late queen was a woman of respectable statue, a Faithe minister's daughter. And besides-" she paused, finishing in a whisper._

" _And besides, what?" the prince encouraged._

 _Around them, the humming birds were singing in their nests and fireflies were dancing near the bushes. Miyu allowed herself to be distracted by the sound of the water flowing down the fairy fountain as she sighed. "Look, I don't even understand why we're talking about this."_

 _Too afraid was she to look that she didn't see the prince_ _still beside her, lifting his head to watch the crescent moon glowing brightly above them._

" _Just please humor me," he implored, sounding as tired as he felt, "Let me rephrase the question. Why can't you be queen?"_

 _She turned to him in all out defiance, "For one, you're not in love with me. That should be enough reason._ _Two, you know your people will disagree. No matter how much they like me or my parents, they would rather you choose someone among them to be queen. And if anything, a princess from a foreign land is better than a foreign commoner who's pretending to be one of them. I will never belong here, not like them."_

 _"Do you really believe that?" he asked calmly, not willing to back away, knowing just how important this moment could be._

" _What?" she gaped, causing him to chuckle._

" _If I could have a gold coin for every time I render you speechless, I'd be richer by now._ _What I mean is, when the time comes when I have to choose a queen, I want you to be there."_

 _"Why of course, I'll support you and whoever-"_

 _He cut her off then, glaring and standing so quickly, she didn't have time to react as she watched him kneel before her._

 _She could practically hear her heart beating so wildly from inside her rib cage, but the prince couldn't seem to care the less, ignoring her reluctance as he took hold of both her hands in her knees._

 _"Let me phrase it simpler. I forgot you're too good at being in denial sometimes," he said, laughing nervously before his eyes turned serious, beckoning her to listen and hold on to every word, "When I am king, I want you to be my queen."_

 _The breathe left her, and she wouldn't be surprised, if so did her soul._

 _Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, the prince continued. "Princess Daynsel saw it and she's only been with us for days. Even Nozomu was teasing me without restraint. The whole kingdom sees it, and yet you don't._ _When will you believe me when I say you're not just any girl to me?"_

 _She did not know why, but tears and hiccups were the only answers she could give him. Her shoulders shook as she cried, and he was all too ready to pull out a handkerchief and dry them._

 _Somewhere in the distance, thunders roared as lightning strikes the mountain ranges, but it was too faraway and the moment was so vulnerable that they ignored it._

" _Don't cry," he pleaded, smiling fondly as he planted a soft peck on her knuckles._

" _I don't know how to answer you. I never dared hope that you would-" she cried, stopping herself before she could reveal more, afraid to be embarrassed._

 _And yet somehow, as if it was a gift bestowed only to him, the prince of Azalea did not find any need to ask her to elaborate, the look in his eyes telling her that he understands in the way no words can._

 _"When you finally accept what this means, I hope you can give me your honest answer. Please think about it, because I've pondered for months and years, and every time I still arrive at the same conclusion. Nothing could make me a better king than having you beside me as my queen. When I come back for my coronation, know that I will be knocking on your door to hear your answer. But until then, may I request you to do one thing for me?"_

" _What is it?" she asked, eyes not leaving his as he pulled her up to stand._

 _Stepping close enough to envelop her in an embrace, he said his last request while locking a diamond bracelet engraved with the Azalean crest on her wrist, "Wait for me until I return. And then I promise you, I will tell you everything I want, and if you'll let me, give you everything I have."_

 _And in the silence of the night they danced in a music only nature can give, exchanging an unsaid promises conveyed through their eyes, hearts warmed and racing as they thought of what could be, not knowing that it would be the last dance they would share in a very long while._

* * *

 _ **:-Azalean Kingdom-:**_

When the emergency boat landed beside their ship, it was Elron who dropped the rope to help their guest climb aboard and the quarterback who pulled him up.

"Thanks mate," said the Faithe representative, hopping down the deck with gusto and surprising them all with his youth.

The boy that greeted them barely looked a man with blonde hair and eyes sparkling blue with mischief. His clothing looked more comfortable than expensive consisting of a blue leather vest fitting tightly above his lose white shirt and grey trousers. His left arm was bandaged and he didn't even have a sheath tied to his belt, nor were his boots high enough to hide daggers.

In the cabin boy's humble opinion, he couldn't look any farther away from the cold blooded assassin his mates described. And yet he reeks of confidence and lightness followed his steps that Elron found himself guessing who exactly they were staring at.

"My name's Seiya Yaboshi and I represent the rest of the people in my ship. Thank you for agreeing to have me here. I promise I'll give my best to make it worth your time," he said politely, not seeming to mind all the eyes that were trained on him.

"Captain Claude Victorious Borgen," their captain greeted, shaking his hand firmly, "I believe I speak for all of us when I give you my gratitude for you and your men's heroic rescue. Everyone you are seeing here are Azaleans and are part of my crew. Edmund over here is my quarterback."

"A pleasure," the young man replied coolly, "You see, there is a famous saying where I come from. _In gratitude we last_ , it said. Consider it that, which is to say that you owe me nothing."

Intrigued, the captain would have asked what he meant, but Nelvin in all his bulk came out of under deck and gestured him the signal.

"Well then, it appears we can continue this discussion later. Our highest authority is now ready to meet you," said the Captain in pausing, eying his quarterback, "But first, do you mind if we check you for weapons? We mean no offense, of course, just taking precautions. I'm sure you understand."

"Sure, go ahead." Their guest said easily, shrugging and pulling up his shirt before the quarterback could even ask him to. They gaped at his scars but he just pulled them down as if it was not a big deal when they're done.

"Please, come this way. You will be speaking in the captain's chambers," Edmund explained receiving his nod. A few steps and he couldn't stop himself from asking. "Are you a soldier?"

"No," The boy, Seiya, said simply, following him under deck without any questions. "I am what people would call a crusader, or an explorer. Either would do. I don't mind."

"And you said you own the ship?" inquired the quarterback, "Are you a captain then?"

The young man chuckled in response.

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that. But if you don't mind, I'd like to save the rest of my introduction for your highest authority."

"Of course," Edmund said, eying him inquisitively before stopping in front of a door guarded by two of their strongest and bulkiest crew members. Clearing his throat, he knocked. "Your majesty, the Faithe representative, Mr. Seiya Yaboshi, is here to see you."

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N: All praises be to God! I gave you my word that I'll write it to the very end. I hope you continue supporting me no matter how long it takes. Thank you so much for reading. And I'll be even more thankful for your reviews! God knows how much they inspire me.**

 ** _-Cshen.J_**


	10. Chapter 10: The Crusader's Quest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daa, Daa, Daa.**

 _~:-Message from the Author-:~_

 _Dear readers,_

 _Thank you all for waiting. I must say that this is the most difficult chapter to write so far. As to why, I'll let you guess. I can only hope you find it worth the wait._

 _So without any more preambles, allow me to present to you..._

_:~*~:_

 **~:-THE SEVENTH PORTRAIT-:~**

 **-REVISED-**

 _A Daa Daa Daa Fanfiction_

By

Cshen.J.

 ** _"He left with a promise he'll come back for her. Too bad, when he did, she was no longer there."_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TEN – The Crusader's Quest**

 ** _:-Tawhis Island, Azalean Kingdom-:_**

History books speak of the three bells locked and guarded in the towers surrounding Ceszle Castle. First and most heard was the silver bell in the East Tower, as the guards would ring it every morning before sunrise to wake the whole island. Second was the golden bell in the West Tower, reserved only for the grandest of occasions such as the king's coronation and his parents' wedding many years ago. Third and last was the least heard but the most talked about bell, as all who had heard it had wished for it never to be rung again.

But alas, time stops for no one. Those who had heard it had long gone from the land of the living, leaving only their stories behind to be passed on from generations to generations.

Now the island was filled with life again. Ever since the abdicated king opened a portion of his home for the public's leisure, it has become common occurrence to see islanders lining up outside the East garden gate just in time for the silver bell's ringing.

Instead of being fearful, the children would point at the bronze bell in the North Tower with excitement, their curiosity peeked by the rumor of its sound being so distinct it would make the bravest man run away peeing.

Lord Hosho Saionji basks in the view from his balcony, a chalice of wine swirling idly between his fingers as he watches them.

Families were clustered in circles in a carpet made of grass and wild flowers. The women were laying out mantels and pulling out steaming food from their picnic baskets while the men did the heavier work chasing after kids, wild and loose in the playground.

In a sweeping silence, the onlookers sought a crying child. A pig-tailed girl in her red ruffled dress was slumped on the ground, having tripped on her playmate's leg. Much to their stifled giggles however, it was not the girl but the boy thrice her size that garnered quite a crowd with his high pitched sobbing.

"Pesky little things, children," said a voice from inside his study followed by the clanging noises of utensils as Mr. Howard Seneres prepared the table for his meal. "They make your world crazy and yet you can't help but love them."

"Pesky?" snorted the lord from his comfortable position by the railings. "You call them pesky? I think that's one way to put it lightly. There are better words for them. There's irksome for instance, aggravating, maddening. Mind you, there's a lot! For years you coach them how to live well and yet somehow, they always find themselves going against everything you've taught them. They grow a bit taller, live a bit longer, get your shiny crown on their head, and suddenly they think they know all there is to know about life!" he rattled, glaring when his words earned nothing more than chortles from the man who'd been changing his sheets for years.

With loud steps, he came to join his butler, accepting the chair he pulled for him. Seated at last, the abdicated king reached out for the bottle of wine for refill, only to groan when it was taken away.

"My lord, I fear you are not as young as you used to be," Mr. Seneres explained, the reprimanding look on his face reserved only for stubborn monarchs. "Please refrain yourself from excessive drinking. We don't want your health to suffer the consequences of addiction."

The lord let out a frustrated sigh, but relented despite himself, contenting himself with a glass of water instead.

"Do you remember your younger years my lord, uncountable days when you almost drove his late majesty to madness? Perhaps it is hereditary after all," teased the ninety four year old servant, eyes sparkling with mischief before they turn reminiscing as he imparted wisdom. "You see, my lord, it is a bad habit of man to worry about things yet to be in fear that it wouldn't be what they want. You've had your turn of mistakes and lessons. Now the crown is on the boy. Just as your father had done for you, it is now your turn to give him the chance to surprise you."

"He is but a child," said the abdicated king tiredly, feeling open to the presence of the man who had stood beside him since his youth. "Stubborn to a fault, wouldn't listen to his elders," he listed.

"Ah," the butler mused, rubbing his chin in good humor. "Then yes, so very much like his father."

"I wish it is too a simple matter. But now that he's wearing the crown, he has the weight of kingdom in his hands. I do not want him to have to choose. We have our duties as royalties. We cannot condemn Azalea."

It was a pleasant sound they heard, the laugh of children from the garden outside.

Lord Hosho Saionji returned to his former position by the railings, shoulders slumped as he stared at the darkening sky far away on the horizon, and begged for the creator of the wind to whisk away the biggest trouble of his heart.

"But I also cannot condemn my own son."

* * *

 ** _~:-Seven Years Ago-:~_**

 ** _(Part 1)_**

 _Reckless hail and wind hustled so strongly through the window panes that the latch looks ready to break. The fire on the hearth had long died and the room was filled with the chilling coldness of a winter storm._

 _Even so, the girl under the blanket would not stir, her skin tinting as pale as the hail building up outside. Her sleep was too deep and not even the sound of screaming from downstairs could wake her._

" _MIYU!" yelled two different voices repeatedly but they were barely heard amidst the noise of the Northern winds._

 _Horses neighed and stopped in front of the purple house. Prince Kanata Saionji was the first to pull his reigns, the heavy torch he held seemingly weightless as he hopped off his horse, his movements quick and deliberate, slowed down only by his thick cloak._

" _MIYU, ARE YOU IN THERE? OPEN UP PLEASE! MIYU!" he yelled, gloved fist pounding harshly on the thick purple door._

 _His page who had just gone to the backyard came running to his side carrying a log he found._

" _The backdoor's locked your highness. We might as well break down the door," he tells his prince._

 _Prince Kanata did not even need to answer because all it took was one shared look between them and they were both plummeting themselves to the door, effectively tearing off its hinges and forcing it open._

 _The absence of warmth and light filled them with dread and they found themselves frantically yelling her name with renewed fear as they ran up the stairs to their friend's room._

 _Nozomu's hand froze on the doorknob. But the prince could not be quicker to cross the room with the speed of a water deprived man who just saw an oasis, already falling to his knees by her bedside as he cradled her into his arms, the torch thrown aside._

" _Miyu," he whispered, his palm shaking unsteadily as he tried to feel her pulse._

 _The page found himself praying. There she was lying in her bed, beautiful even with her eyes closed. She would have been just as they remembered, but her cheeks were too pale and her lips too blue that she might as well be a porcelain doll._

 _Seconds passed that he was unable to draw out the noise of his thumping heart, loud and fearful as it was. And yet around, the silence emitting from the prince was deafening. For a minute or less, he thought he heard a sound that could easily be mistaken as a sob, but then the wolves have just started to howl. Before he could comment on what he heard however, the prince was already standing with her in his arms and yelling orders._

" _Light the fire place and get us thick clothes! Make haste Nozomu! We need to warm her up so we can bring her to the palace!"_

 _At this, the page couldn't be quicker to obey, already running out the room before the prince could finish his sentence. If only he had taken a second to look, he would have seen the tears that the prince was only too relieved to shed as he buried his face in the maiden's hair._

* * *

 ** _:-Oriden Kingdom-:_**

The ground was wet and cold, and forest dirt keeps splashing on their legs and clothes as they rode. Prince Mizuki wrinkled his nose in disgust, hating the scent of damp earth and ripening berries mixed with dew.

"It's beautiful," he heard the Faithe princess gasp.

A few heads turned to the sound of her voice, soft but loud in the quietness of the forest.

Following her gaze, it wasn't difficult to guess what enchanted her. He still hasn't forgotten his childhood days that he'd spent lost and wandering in the same forest, enamored by the sight of the aspens, birches, cotton trees and oaks, their leaves shifting colors as sun beams pierce through their branches like veil. The forest was his escape, and now, he couldn't help but watch her head turn in wonder, amused that the same simple gifts he enjoyed could please her so.

And before he realizes what he's doing, he was already pulling the reigns, and was quick to steady her when she swayed.

"I think we can stop here," he announced, the command instantly obeyed by his troupe who all halted their horses and started pulling out weapons for the hunt.

Turning to the Faithe princess, he offered his hand. "May I help you down princess?" he asked, and waited for her shy nod before he brought himself down with the grace of an expert rider.

"Easy boy, easy," he calmed the horse when it swaggered.

Only when he was certain it would stay still, did he let himself hold the princess's waist, allowing her to grab onto his shoulders so he can hoist her down.

"Thank you," she said, retrieving her hands back to dust her skirt when her feet touched solid ground.

Their small conversation was cut short when soldiers came to surround them, alert and facing away with weapons in practiced defensive stance.

Instinctively he pulled her behind, cursing himself for being distracted enough to miss the scuffling noises from behind the tall bushes. But when grunting joined the scuffles, they stilled and waited as arrows were shot to hit the wild boar, and in the process, the deer trying to run away.

"NO!" the princess cried, covering her eyes with her hands and startling the soldiers, regretting her action when they all turned to her. The prince must have sensed her embarrassment though, and was quick to divert attention, ordering a few of his men to collect the wounded animals and the others to guard the parameters from a distance.

"So," he started to say, full attention on her now that they were alone. "I take it bloody animals don't impress you? Tell me, what impresses you then?" he asked, surprising her when he pulled out a handkerchief to hand to her.

He did not expect her to accept it with a smile though, and he was forced to look away to hide his own flush.

"Many things, but nothing covered in blood I admit," she confessed.

"Why? Are you afraid of blood?"

"Yes," she admitted shyly.

"Why didn't you tell me then? I would have found us something else to do had I known. How about we take a stroll instead? There's a lake nearby," he suggested, and then after a short pause, added hesitantly, "Girls like flowers, don't they?"

His uncertainty made her giggle, but Miyu kept it to herself.

"No, it's fine. I'm not that afraid. We do eat meat after all," she said instead, feeling defensive when he suddenly looked taunting.

"Your tears beg to differ."

"It's a kind animal! It doesn't do anything to you!"

"Do you hear yourself?" he jested, tone very much amused. "You just called a deer kind."

"Because it is kind!" she countered, annoyed at having to argue with him but even more so for seeing him laugh with abandon at her expense. Even the soldiers who heard them froze at the sound of his laugh, so foreign and yet so fitting to be worn by this aristocratic prince. She almost wanted to tell him that he should do it more often, but she fears it would not be taken well.

"I just-, well I would hate for you to miss out just because I'm here," she reasoned.

"Nah," the prince quickly dismissed her worry with a wave of his hand. "It won't kill me to skip a day. Besides, it's not missing out if I can do what I came here to do, and that is to prove to you I can be welcoming no matter what first impression I gave."

"But you don't have to change plans because of me!" she insisted. "I promise I'd be fine if you hunt. I can just find others things to keep me entertained."

"It's fine, truly. I came here to spend time with you in hope that we can let bygones be bygones."

"It already is! It's water under the bridge now. You don't have to prove anything to me."

"Is that so?" he said, already removing his hunting gear. "Then, I'm sure you wouldn't mind walking with me. I don't bite, you know."

She stared at him incredulously, and looked for any sign that would make her believe he was being forced against his will. But there was a twinkle in his grey orbs that suggested he was enjoying this, and she realizes she prefers this side of him but what she used to know.

"Fine," she found herself relenting, approving her own decision when she saw his face lit up.

"Great! Let's start over, shall we?" he chirped before giving her a proper bow. "I'm Prince Mizuki Yamamura of Oriden. May I please offer myself as your escort for the day fair princess?"

His voice was warm, his eyes sincere, so even though there was a voice at the back of her mind reminding her to be wary, Miyu Kozuki found she couldn't help but give him an appreciative smile.

"I'm Miyu Ko-" she started, only to pause, horrified that she almost slipped and relieved when he didn't seem to notice. Clearing her throat, she tried again, showing him a perfect curtsy. "My name is Mirielle Yuuna Arameia, princess of Faithe. It is an honor to be escorted by you, your highness."

* * *

 ** _:-Faithe Kingdom-:_**

A loud scream was threatening to come out of her throat but she bit her lip to keep it down. Instead, she kept brisk walking, determined to ignore the beautiful boy she now know was her prince.

"Miss Kurosu, if you would just let me help you-" she heard him offer for the nth time. But she would be damned if she let him touch her again. If only she was born with longer legs, then she can outrun him. But the God above had thought it best to give her shorter limbs, and she wonders if it's because He knew the temptation to throttle him would be too much for her.

"I'm not an invalid your highness, I can take care of myself," she answered menacingly, left with no choice since he was quick to catch up with her with his unbelievably long legs.

"Then can you at least tell me where we're going? I don't suppose you're returning to Mt. Hermon. You only just came back," he asked, giving away a deep sigh.

At this, Haruhi did stop in her tracks, guilt quickly sinking in at the sound of his-, whatever he was feeling to cause him to sigh. She was well aware she was being unreasonable, shushing him and jumping to her feet the moment the surname Arameia left his mouth. If he was another one of her typical suburban boys, there was no way she'll be able to drag him along without a fight. But of all things the pretty boy could be, he just had to be one she never once thought herself worthy to even dream of meeting.

She had to give it to him though. How he managed to stay polite was beyond her. Thanking her aunt for letting him stay was one thing, but he even managed to say goodbye to her folks even when she was practically dragging him out of the tavern. She hated to admit it, but it was very commendable of him. Because as much as he loved those fellows, they were undeniably nosy and couldn't let her befriend someone without insinuating malice. Double darn if that wasn't another point for her well-mannered acquaintance. And gracious Faithe, it feels so good to call the prince her acquaintance.

"That may be so," she answered timidly this time, looking anywhere but his eyes. "But your sudden appearance was shocking so to say, and now I'm stressed. And when I'm stressed, I think. And when I think, I hike mountains," she explained, and before she could think twice, added in a grumble, "your highness."

"But you hurt your leg," he observed.

"Yeah," she scoffed, resuming her walk. "I blame the stupid box, and stupid Colsin for leaving it there in the first place!"

He seemed to hesitate before asking, "Is Mt. Hermon the only place that gives you calm?"

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

"Then please let me at least carry you on my back."

"Wha-," she yelped, turning to glare at him, "No can do your highness! You're the prince for goodness' sake! I can't let you do that!"

"So if it's anyone but me who will offer, then you'd accept the help?"

She stared at him as if he was crazy but nodded.

"Then you leave me no choice," he said sternly. And when she didn't hear any footsteps and just thought he's about to give up, he was yelling to the trees.

"Karan!"

Just like that, she found herself gaping as another pretty blonde, this one with cerulean eyes, revealed himself from behind the trees and hurried to kneel before their prince.

"You called your highness?"

"What? How? Who are you?" she sputtered, feeling her fire return in her attempt to look intimidating. "Don't tell me you have a guard following us this whole time!"

"I am the prince Miss Kurosu. Did you really expect me to leave the palace unarmed?" he asked, and although he phrased it nicely, the question felt like a boulder hit her on the stomach.

Shoulders slumping in defeat, she sighed. "I suppose."

"Listen, Karan here is my left hand. If not me, then will you at least let him help you?" Prince Ruurian asked, his pleading tone music to her ears.

"I suppose I could," she answered, taking a mental note to scold herself for feeling pleasure she felt at seeing him smile again.

"That's good then," he beamed. Then to the other boy, he said, "Karan, if you would. Miss Kurosu here hurt her leg."

"Of course, your highness," the stranger answered politely before coming to kneel with his back before her. "Miss Kurosu, if you would please climb on my back, then I would take you to your destination."

"Are you certain? I'm heavier than I look you know," she warned, remembering what her friends told her that one time they lost a bet and carried her.

"Please." was the answer she received, before she awkwardly allowed herself to be treated like a girl.

"Where shall we take you?" asked the prince who was walking beside them."There's an empty hut a few meters up. We can take shelter there if you're strong enough to reach it."

* * *

 ** _:-Tawhis Island, Azalean Kingdom-:_**

Rubbing her shivering arms as she unwinds in the guest room's balcony, Miki Kozuki caught herself entranced by the laughter of a little blonde girl clutching and hiding behind her mother's skirt in the garden below, squealing when a tall boy caught her from behind.

"Love," her husband called from the door, yawning.

Still half asleep, he approached her and planted a soft peck on her cheek before drying her silent tears with the back of his hand.

Without asking what upsets her, Yuu simply took her hand and dragged her back inside, pushing her to sit by the breakfast table. He also took it upon himself to pour her a cup of tea, adding three spoonful of milk and a teaspoon of honey just how he knows she enjoys her morning drink.

"I've thought about what the lord said," he tells her, accepting the sandwich she was handing him to put on his plate. "I think he's right. We delayed it long enough. Perhaps it is time we stop hiding from his majesty."

His wife nodded mutely, hands wrapping around her cup for warmth. Then she asks, "How do you think he'll react?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I suppose not," she conceded bitterly, feeling a weight of restlessness settle on her chest as she forced herself to laugh, the sound hollow even to her own ears. "It was never his choice, just like how it was never ours."

"Love…" he called, eyes softening as he felt the need to comfort her.

"I don't like this Yuu," she confessed, uncontrolled tears welling up her moss green eyes once again and breaking his heart as she wails. "I feel like I've failed her, like I've done wrong. I practically abandoned my own child! What kind of mother does that? She must hate me now. I'm a horrible, horrible mother! I'm the worst!"

Yuu Kozuki was a calm man who rarely let his anger show. But the moment he heard her accusations of herself, something in him just snapped.

"How could you possibly think that? How could she hate you when you have given her so much love?" he scolded.

"She should be here with us, safe and unharmed, not-, not out there when there's so much danger, so manypeople who wants to harm her. She deserves so much more Yuu! She deserves happiness and love and what I did was take them away from her!"

Yuu sighed, crossing the table to pull her broken from into his arms. "No love. You did what you had to do. She knows this. She's our daughter. She knows she will always be our daughter. Nothing in the seven kingdoms, in past, present or future, can change that."

"It does not make it feel right. I miss her Yuu. I miss her so much! I just want to see my daughter again!"

"But mom, I'm right here!" a voice protested, making them pull away instantly.

Both turned to see a little girl rubbing her eyes as she yawned, a stuffed bear hanging loosely on her other hand.

Miki's eyes widened at the sight of her, and she hurried to dry her own tears. Yuu simply stood there, watching as she came to kneel in front of their daughter.

"Of course you are, sweetheart. There's nothing to worry about. Your mother's just being silly," she said fondly, willing her to believe her as she ruffled her hair.

"Mom is weird. Isn't she weird, daddy?" the child giggled, unaware of the tension between the two.

The sight was enough to lighten his mood. She looked so much like Miki with her copper curls and moss green eyes, and if it weren't for his cheekbones on her, he would have believed his wife had turned back into a child.

"Well darling, I heard good mothers have their weird moments," he commented teasingly to appease the child. Then, turning to his wife, he offered his palm to help her stand.

The two adults shared one last look before pulling their daughter back inside the room.

"Come on Miu. Let's get you breakfast."

* * *

 ** _~:-Seven Years Ago-:~_**

 ** _(Part 2)_**

 _The palace guest room was silent except from the whooshing wind coming in through the window and the sound of the pestle hitting the mortar as the royal physician expertly grinds the medicinal leaves._

 _King Hosho Saionji stood by the door that was left partly opened so he could watch his son attend to the sleeping maiden. Two days ago, he and the ministers had simply thought that Miss Kozuki was arriving late and berated the prince for leaving the annual ball early. Now, he couldn't be more grateful that his son was too stubborn. They couldn't have possibly imagined that she was sick and dying alone in their own home._

" _Your majesty," greeted the page, holding a letter out to him. "I bring the message from the Kozukis."_

" _Thank you Nozomu, but I reckon you should let Kanata read it," he said, standing aside to let the page pass._

 _Sitting on the chair beside the patient's bed and holding her hand, the prince of Azalea didn't even look up when he heard the knock._

" _What does it say?" asked the prince, already knowing why he came. Nozomu sighed and took the invitation to read the letter._

" _The Kozukis are stuck at sea and couldn't return. They send us their deep regrets and their extreme gratitude," he summarized._

 _Just then the royal physician left the table carrying a spoon and a bottle of green liquid._

 _Worry creases their forehead as they watched the physician open the patient's mouth to force feed her the medicine._

" _How is she?" Nozomu asked, still thankful that the gentle woman did not hesitate to come to their aid even after midnight._

 _The response he got was an exhausted sigh._

" _Her fever has lowered significantly, so the danger is gone now. However her body is still weak. I wouldn't recommend letting her alone for days, possibly weeks. I already prepared her medicine so you can just feed it to her every six hours. I will be coming back tomorrow morning to check on her."_

" _Asea," the prince quavered, "Tell me honestly, please. Did I almost just lose her?"_

 _The royal physician bit her lip, unable to do more but meet his eyes, the grave expression on her tired face revealing everything they needed to know._

" _You saved her your highness. Just another hour and she would have died. It was because of you that she didn't," she consoled, patting his back softly. "I will now be taking my leave highness, Nozomu."_

" _Thank you. Please, let me escort you to your carriage," offered Nozomu, pulling the door open and walking with her as she came to bid their king goodbye._

" _Thank you for your services," King Hosho expressed._

 _Turning back to approach his brooding son, the king could only sigh._

" _She's going to be fine Kanata," he comforted, squeezing the prince's shoulder when he did not even utter a sound of acknowledgment. He knew the boy was still mad that nobody came to check on her days before the annual ball. The soldiers who were patrolling regularly did not report anything out of the ordinary as they assumed the merchants have simply taken their daughter with them in their voyage._

 _But what was done was done, and he hoped his son could learn to understand the realities of life, cruel as they may be. Mistakes were there so they could do better the next time._

" _Stay here and calm your heart Kanata. Your kingdom needs you," he reminded him solemnly._

 _Even then, the prince did not speak._

 _It was only when his father left and he thought he was alone with the sleeping girl that he allowed himself to unburden._

 _"I have never been more afraid. You're just a girl, just a person, just one of the millions of people we rule. But the thought of not seeing you again feels like a sword is stuck in my chest and I'm not even able to think right. Does that make sense? I just don't understand how someone so frail could hold so much power. So wake up please. Wake up. Come back to me."_

* * *

 ** _:- Tawhis Island, Azalean Kingdom-:_**

Tired and sweating, the royal guards followed their platoon commander back into the training grounds where they let themselves fall to rest on the luscious grass. Palace servants came out to offer towels, glasses of cold water and bowls of freshly cooked meat, all of which they couldn't be happier to accept.

Sir Nozomu who insisted to join them waited for everyone else to have their share before getting his.

"Are you sure you're human?" one of their comrades teased despite his voice being muffled by his chewing, "No offense mate. Just that you don't look half as dead as the rest of us and you did two more laps."

A wet towel was thrown to his face then, earning laughter from those who heard. "He's the king's right hand, what do you expect?" the thrower asked, before turning to the blonde knight they very much would like to know about. "So tell us. What's it like working for the king? And are the rumors true? Is he still looking for the Kozuki's daughter?"

"Yes, tell us. How long has it been? Five years? Maybe six? My niece is handmaiden to one of the girls he turned down. Said her lady had been bawling her eyes out every night and refuses to accept suitors," said another curious guard.

Fortunately for the king's right hand, they didn't seem to mind that he kept silent, choosing to offer his participation by listening, neither confirming nor denying any of what was being discussed.

"I guess being a romantic is hereditary. Lord Hosho hasn't taken notice of any woman after the late queen."

"Ah, yes. The epic love story of all time!"

"Well brothers," Sir Nozomu interrupted before they could tie him down, "I'm afraid I have to take my leave. The lord might ask for me anytime now."

Groans followed him as he stands, and he had to fight from being pulled back in their sweaty embraces before he managed to leave.

It was when he was walking back to the guest room that he learned he could deny his worries no more.

 _What did the Kozukis have to discuss with the lord? Why is the lord delaying his report? Is he mad that his majesty refused to take a bride?_

He thought of these things even as he reached his room and entered the tub, the splash of cool water feeling so wonderful against his sun bathed skin.

Only when he felt squeaky clean did he allow himself to leave the lavatory, hair still dripping wet as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Three steps were all it took before he felt himself tense in the uneasiness in the air, his trained senses already scanning for the unfamiliar presence in the room.

"Who's there?" he bellowed, already taking careful steps to retrieve the sword from the bed.

Cool wind gushed through the windowpane and he found his grip tightening on the sword.

"Reveal yourself!" he ordered, only to be surprised, stumbling back as high pitched squealing filled the room.

The perpetrator was a small child no taller than his sword, pointing and giggling as she did as told.

"You found me! You found me!" she squealed in delight, jumping out and down.

Sir Nozomu stared at her for a good few seconds, feeling foolish when he returned the sword to its sheath.

"Who are you?" he asked, softer now as he knelt to her height.

"You're funny," she said, dancing on her toes as she laughed at him. "I'm Miu, Miu Kozuki."

Nozomu's eyes widened at her and he responded before he could stop himself. "No, you're not."

The child frowned. "Yes, I am! That's my name!"

"No, that can't be. How is that-?"

"Miu!" they both heard and watched as the door was thrown open and a worried Miki Kozuki came running to his room to envelop the child in her embrace.

"Mama, look! This guy won't believe my name. Tell him I am Miu! Tell him, tell him!"

Miki looked surprised to see him and tried to mask it with a look of control. Having watched him grow however, she must have realized the attempt was futile and she released a grave sigh.

"Nozomu, I see you already met my daughter," she stated.

"Miyu has a sister?" he inquired, questions piling up in his head with this new revelation.

But then the child was eager to ask her questions.

"Who's Miyu?" the child frowned, "I'm Miu, not Miyu. Miu, you understand? Not Mi-yu."

It didn't escape him how Miki froze and avoided his eyes. But it was when her lips started to tremble and her hands shakily reached for the child's that Nozomu felt dread filling up his gut. Contrary to what he thought, it may not be the king the lord was playing after all.

His father figure couldn't have chosen a better timing to bring him news.

"Nozomu," Mr. Seneres called from outside door, "The lord is ready to speak with you now."

* * *

 ** _:-Faithe Kingdom-:_**

"So, you're the prince? For real?" Haru found herself breaking the silence now that they've settled in the hut. She could not even begin to express how weird it was that as soon as they reached the place, the boy Karan disappeared without a trace. But that could wait. For now, her main concern was to clarify things with the root cause of her issues.

She's trying hard not to think too much of the fact that their future king was in her hut, throwing branches at the fire place, looking like he was ordinary.

"Yes, I really am. And I'm sorry if my sudden appearance startled you," he said.

Haruhi nodded from her crouched position in the carpet five steps away. Really, what else could she do? It was like staring at pure crystal, pure amethyst, and she could try all she wants to look for anything shady, but there was nothing to be found.

"We may be living in the suburbs but we hear rumors, your highness. I am aware of the state of Faithe. I've heard of the threats, the killings, the new instated laws that trap more than they protect. And with you coming here to find me, I can only imagine the worst, that we're reaching the heights of destruction enough to start a war. So I hope you'll be honest with me. Why did you come here in Omanger? Do you really intend to use the six?"

"I may be the prince, Miss Kurosu, but I'm afraid the greatest power inside the palace walls does not belong to me," he answered.

She did not need to say out loud that she understands what he didn't say. It was clear to both of them that he was referring to Ignus Hanakomachi.

"You intend to take it for your own then? To give yourself the power your title deserves?" she asks.

"A title is just that, a title," says the prince. "And no, it is not for me that I seek it. Once we do take it back, I want it to be in the hands of one that is worthy of it."

"You want to end your uncle's ruling, is that it? For who then?" she questioned, too curious to notice she was sounding like one of the gossipers she loathes.

But her prince does not seem to mind, his voice consistently calm, his eyes consistently soft even as she asks him to bare his heart.

"Power demands a keeper Miss Kurosu. The weaker men offer themselves to be corrupted and the greater men run away. But those who wanted to change the world will try to take the chance and wield it for good. Some succeeds, but not without a price."

"Say I come with you," she cautioned, not exactly sure where she was going. "Say you complete the six. What happens then? What do you need from us?"

"We prepare," was his simple answer.

"For what? A civil war?" she asked, outraged.

"No," he said calmly still, misty smile in his eyes, "For a coronation."

* * *

 ** _:-Deep Waters, Azalean Kingdom-:_**

There was a cold chill that sent mighty shivers down their spine the moment the Faithe representative locked eyes with the of King of Azalea. It lasted a moment, but when the guards blinked again, it was a bright beaming young blonde that was sashaying across the room.

"Sweet mother of pearls!" the crusader gasped, staring wide-eyed at the back of the caped man who was turning away from the porthole to face him. "Am I dreaming? Is it really the honorable King Kanata Saionji of Azalea standing before me?"

"Welcome to Azalea Mr. Yaboshi. I see you've heard of me," greeted the king warmly, coming to meet him in the middle of the room to shake his hand before leading them both to take seats in the silver chairs.

It had taken them some time, but they succeeded in reorganizing the captain's chambers to be something closer to a study than a bedroom. It helped that they at least have a vacant room to transfer all the unnecessary furniture for the time being.

As it was, they opted for a minimalist's design, leaving only the treasure chests on each side of the folding screen, a three-door cabinet, a stool, two paintings on the wall, curtains and tapestries as well as the trestle table and two silver chairs in the center of the small dark lit room.

"I wasn't aware stories about me have reached as far as Faithe," the king added.

"Oh, but they do your majesty!" gushed the crusader, joining him in the table where he unceremoniously threw himself in the only vacant seat. "Stories of your winnings on the war and of how you aided the great Cireon Kingdom's capture of the Grinkol pirates have spread across distant lands and seas. You see, I've always thought I wouldn't miss the opportunity to meet you if I have the chance."

"You flatter," said the monarch, who did not even wince at his poor manners. Gesturing to the limited choices of beverages on the table by the wall, he only asked, "Would you care for a cup of coffee? Tea? Or are you type to prefer warm ale?"

"I'll be thankful for a cup of tea, your majesty. A friend of mine once informed me I can be too much to handle when I drink coffee," he answered, sounding thoughtful.

King Kanata Saionji nodded and turned to the quarterback who had been standing in silence watching them. "Edmund, do you mind?" he said.

Edmund who understood the order went to pour tea for both the king and his guest.

"Thank you Edmund. You may now take your leave," his majesty tells him, accepting his bow as he prepares to leave.

If the monarch noticed the chilling coldness returned when the door closed behind the quarterback, he was doing well hiding it, his demeanor only cool and composed as he conversed with the Faithe crusader.

"I must commend you Mr. Yaboshi. What a brave thing you did, coming to save a foreign vessel whose people are strangers to you. Tell me. Are all men in your ship as brave as you?" he asked.

"Please call me Seiya, your majesty," requested his guest. "And please, you are too kind. I am but a man. Even with me and my men combined, we wouldn't compare to your bravery. In fact, we wouldn't even dare."

"Very well Seiya," he acquiesced, catching himself checking the cuckoo clock by the door and suddenly feeling very impatient with the delay in his mission. Propping both his elbows on the table, he continued. "Your words are very flattering, I assure you. But tell me. What else do they talk about? What do they say Azalea? You see, I find myself very curious as to what rumors you've heard about our kingdom, to brave bringing an army of wounded men in our waters in a Faithe frigate no less," he inquired, words chosen carefully in his strong will to progress the conversation quickly.

It was a good thing his guest was sharp. The king need not worry if the threat was understood, and instead, found himself intrigued that the blonde could bubble with laughter in face of danger.

"My, my, your majesty! I did hear the rumors," the blonde managed to say in between laughs, palm clapping the table loudly in excitement it must have hurt. "They did say you were sharp, direct, a force to be reckoned with. I just didn't expect I would be seeing it so soon. I must confess that when I asked to meet with the highest authority on the ship, it never occurred to me it would be you who would see me," he confessed.

Then, without any more preambles, he stood only to kneel the way only a knight would know to present himself. And for the first time, the Azalean monarch was able to catch a glimpse of the man who led the Faithe vessel to their rescue.

"Forgive me, your majesty. I needed proof that you are indeed who the quarterback announced you to be. The matter I wish to discuss is too crucial and I cannot allow any room for mistake. Now that I am certain you are who they claim you to be, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Seiya Yaboshi, right hand to Prince Ruurian Jandel Jial Arameia of Faithe. And I have come to make you an offer."

"And you say you acted on your prince's orders, coming here on a war vessel?" the king asked, signalling him to rise and return to his seat.

"It is no secret that a war is happening inside of Faithe, your majesty. I'm afraid my kingdom made enemies of all six kingdoms. But let me just come right out and say that we did not come to fight. You might have noticed this already, but the men in my ship are injured. They aren't soldiers, your majesty. Some are thieves who stole from the ministers and the royal family. Some are fathers who refused to pay taxes or were delayed in paying," Seiya tells him, all traces of playfulness gone and replaced with a somber tone. Then in an afterthought, he added with a shrug, "Can't really blame them. If breathing can be banned, then Lord Ignus will be very much delighted to tax us for breathing."

"So people banished I assume?" the monarch inquired.

Seiya scoffed. "Banishment would be a God sent gift! But I'm afraid the lord is more unmerciful than that. He sent them to sail to the eye of the storm. He might as well have sentenced them to death. I rescued them, of course. Storm brought us off track and now here we are. As you may have guessed by now, they do not have the option to go back to Faithe. They're as good as dead if they even try to," he reveals, only giving himself time to breathe and take a sip of his tea. "I was granted access to the frigate by the prince without Lord Ignus' knowledge. The prince believes the time is closing when Lord Ignus will push King Leonard to his limit. We all know what would happen when the great Cireon Kingdom decides to react. It is for my prince that I saved them, and for him that I have invited myself to your kingdom to make an offer. Offer these men a second chance at life, your majesty. Provide them food, shelter and work, at least until they could safely return to our land. In return, I will provide you with information worth more than the expenses you would be giving."

"Is this you admitting your plan for a revolution? I heard the news of Faithe. They speak of a shadow king who overpowers the prince."

"A revolution?" he cried in outrage, "Goodness no! Nobody wins a war as I am certain you know your majesty. What we aim for is a peaceful change of power, to give it back to who should have it."

"You want us to aid your reclaiming of the throne for your prince," the king stated, still showing no sign of surprise. "You're very brave to ask this of me. You know very well that giving those exiles aid would be signing up to be Faithe's enemy."

"I've read records your majesty. Some spoke of stories about Azalea being a nursing ground during the Hasen War. I wouldn't know how much of it was true, but if even a part of it is, then you can consider this a continuation. Nobody knows that they're alive, nobody except us and your crew. So if you wish to have us killed, then our fate is in your hands. And yet we dared come here, relying on the honor that news had spread in your favor."

"You said you came here to make an offer, but all I hear so far is a request. Tell me, what can you do for me?" prodded the king, watching him with great interest.

Seiya grinned inside.

"Know that I don't ask gifts for free. It is in my honor to pay my debts with interest. I'm a crusader who have been to places no foot has touched, talked to people from all walks of life. I observe and I listen. And I remember. You'd be surprised how many of what the privileged would call peasants and outlaws can offer to save and ruin lives of men in power," he bragged, giving his audience a sly smile. "It is not wealth I offer, but power. I have with me vast knowledge on things too many to count, information that can build or destroy kingdoms, pieces of truth that can sustain or crash hopes and reasons."

"Do you always speak so cryptically?" the king asked, genuine wonder in his tone. "If you're so powerful then why not attack? Why run away and tempt a foreign king?"

"It is not for me that I run your majesty. It is not always advantageous to attack. And my prince would rather I keep the men safe, at least for now.," Seiya responded, leaning back to make himself more comfortable. "I like being mysterious. It gives me the advantage of being interesting. I've lived only twenty years but I know enough. There are countless things I could say that would interest you but I'd rather be kind and let you ask without me clouding your judgment with the offer of temptations. To be honest I am quite curious. Just what in the whole of the seven kingdoms is most important to you, your majesty?" he taunts back, perfectly aware that he king's curiosity increases with every word he says.

"Alright, I'll call your bluff. I won't ask unless you tell me what you know," the king dared.

Seiya laughed. "Suit yourself, your majesty. I'm adaptable and accommodating as I can be. You are helping us, after all. So, the first thing on your mind. Let me guess. A girl?"

The king stared, amused. "Is that always the first important thing about any man?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised majesty!" he chirped, "But yours is no ordinary girl, isn't she majesty? A girl who appeared at the shores of your kingdom at the young age of nine. Tell me, where is she now? Oh wait, you wouldn't know. Because she's dead, isn't she?"

The words were said with intent, but even if they weren't, they were enough to send the monarch's blood running cold. In one swift movement, he was standing, sword drawn and pointing at the blonde's throat.

"Why the anger your majesty?" Seiya asked boldly, even as he raised his hands in surrender. "Would you really be so willing to dirty your hands? I thought that's what the archers are for. And yes I know they are there somewhere waiting to strike should I ever lay a finger on you. I do wonder what they're thinking now as you're the one doing the attacking and I'm just the defenseless guest."

"Tell me what you know," ordered the king.

"Is that it then? Your first favor?" he clarifies.

"Yes," the monarch gritted, refusing to lower the sword.

"What would you like to know exactly?"

"Everything you know."

"Alright then," Seiya agreed at last, daring to meet his eyes without any regard for fear or remorse, "I'll tell you she's alive, but the way you're glaring at me with so much hate and desperation tells me I don't need to. And since my loyalty wouldn't permit me to reveal much, I'll just tell you something I think you don't know yet. You know, just in case you ask and they feed you the wrong information. You can use it as a reference."

"SPEAK!"

"A girl locked up in a cave of fire. No exit. She cried, you know. Called for help. Called for her parents, for soldiers, for you, and yet no one came because no one heard her. The fire was an accident. The perpetrator escaped unscathed. Makes sense because he's only a child. Makes you wonder, doesn't it? Just how much your court has been hiding from you?" he jests.

"You have the nerve to accuse my court and you've given me no reason to believe you!" the king snarled.

"Then reason is what I would give," he said, taking a few steps back to give himself space to move. Loosening the bandage wrapping on his arm, he revealed a small pouch tied where the king expected a wound.

"Your majesty, I meant no deception to your staff who inspected me. But this is an item too precious to show just anyone. I believe you would agree with me once you see it. This I believe is the best proof I can offer to show you my sincerity." he explained, eyes catching his as he pushed the pouch open.

King Kanata Saionji lowered his sword to take the pouch, watching it with curious eyes as he pulled on the string before turning the pouch over so the item falls on his palm for both of them to see.

And there it was, a diamond bracelet engraved with the Azalean crest, the only one of its kind for it was made in his own design for the only girl he longs to be queen.

"What in the world-" he gasped in fright, unable to keep the tremble in his hand as he brought the item for closer inspection.

The reaction was instantaneous, and the crusader found himself frozen once again, with the king's sword only an inch away from cutting his throat.

"Where did you get this?" the voice that said it was calm but the blaze in them was too much.

"I am a man of my word your majesty. I came here in the name of my prince, seeking refuge for the people aboard my ship. Acquiring and making bargains with my knowledge is what I do best, but I fear some stories would seem too unbelievable. Thus, for my own safety as well as my crew's, I ask for your word to let me prove that all I would be telling you is the truth. And then, once you come to see them for what they are, grant my request and provide food, shelter and work for the men aboard my ship until they could return safely to Faithe. This is my offer. I know you have an archer hiding and waiting to hit me should I make a false move. Whether you kill me now or later would not make a difference as what I am to say will put my life in grave risk at your hands, but I will trust on what the stories tell about your honor and with your consent, dare to continue my tale."

"You have my word," the Azalean king agreed without hesitation. "Now tell me. Where did you get this?"

"Six years ago, I came to Azalea and stumbled upon a village fire. A maiden I met gave it to me."

"How do I know you're not making this up? How do I know you did not steal this from her?"

"Because your majesty," the crusader said, voice unyielding in face of true danger. "I was the one who saved her from the fire."

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N: So, any guesses why it's the most difficult chapter to write? And please don't forget to leave me review. I know it takes me a while to post but your reviews encourage me to keep writing and posting in the site. Thank you for reading!**

 _-Cshen_


	11. Chapter 11: The Kindness of Strangers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daa, Daa, Daa.**

 _~:-Message from the Author-:~_

 _Dear readers,_

 _I know it took me months to finally post this. It is not an easy feat, preparing to break one's own heart. I thank you all for waiting._

 _Finally, I am able to present to you..._

_:~*~:_

 **~:-THE SEVENTH PORTRAIT-:~**

 **-REVISED-**

 _A Daa Daa Daa Fanfiction_

By

Cshen.J.

 ** _"He left with a promise he'll come back for her. Too bad, when he did, she was no longer there."_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN - The Kindness of Strangers**

 ** _~:-Twelve Years Ago-:~_**

 ** _(Part 1)_**

 _Blasted birds! Flying in thru his cellar bars like thieves of the night and mocking him with their freedom._

 _The eleven year old boy sitting on the ground stretched his legs, causing the shackles binding him to clang noisily in his hope that it would scare the little intruders away. Slowly, he lifted his chin from his chest, haunted blue eyes finding the little buggers unaffected and blinking at him, and he felt they were appraising what an idiot he was._

 _Frustrated, Nozomu Hikarigaoka forcefully tugged at his arms, groaning when the shackles won't let him move too much. He felt like a zombie, throat dry and raw with all the crying he'd done through the night._

 _The white pristine walls were not doing him any good, and he hated how sunlight and wind pour from the small opened window in the ceiling, filling his room confinement with the scent of the sea, the smell that used to be so calming but now could only add to the pang of his heart._

 _A yawn escaped him then as tiredness and lack of sleep finally caught a toll on him. He tilted his head back forcefully, and let out a bitter laugh when instead of hurting his head on the brick, it was a soft pillow that touched it. He wanted to curse the Azalean soldiers who made sure he was comfortable._

 _The flapping of wings_ _caught his ears and he turned to the sparrows that invited themselves through the_ _window before joining him on the floor. His eyes went wide at seeing one of them flying to land on his father's word that was leaning on the wall across him._

 _That was the last straw. He stifled a sob, and let laughter come instead, the sound dark and hollow that the birds flew away, leaving him alone again._

 _This was the sound that greeted Mr. Howard Stealson Seneres who came to deliver King Hosho Saionji's orders to the prison guards._

" _Who's the boy?" he asked one of the soldiers who was standing outside of the room confinement. He knew it must be a special case if they were detaining him in this room instead of the dungeons along with the rest of the prisoners._

 _Intrigue filled him when the bulky guard drew a sigh and began to pull at his hair._

" _To be honest, we're at lost what to do with him. He's not a criminal, no," the guard admitted tiredly, looking like he's aged by ten years. "But the rescuers who delivered him asked that he be contained, just in case he tried to kill himself again."_

 _The butler's heart went out to the poor lad at hearing the guard's statement, and he peeked through the glass door to see that the boy had drawn his knees to his chest and was now sleeping with his head buried in his arms._

" _What happened to him?"_

" _I don't really know much, only heard news from the others. But they said our men who went to rescue the victims of the pirate attack brought him. Sea arson, they said and the poor lad was the lone survivor. I guess that makes him a miracle boy," the guard divulged sympathetically. "What do you think will happen to him? I know it's sad but it's not a matter urgent enough to bother the king," he asked, hoping for ideas. "Should we send a letter to the orphanage? Maybe they will take him?"_

 _Mr. Seneres took his time to answer, his eyes still drawn to the sleeping child._

" _I think he is like me," he murmured, more to himself than to the soldier. "I think what he needs is a family. Maybe…maybe, I can give him that."_

* * *

 _ **:-Tawhis Island, Azalean Kingdom-:**_

"I could hear the gears grinding in your brain son. You may want to silent them before you meet with the lord," said Mr. Howard Stealson Seneres from three steps ahead of him.

Despite his age, Sir Nozomu Hikarigaoka couldn't help but blush at being caught by his chuckling father figure who was taking his time to appreciate the paintings of the ancient kings and queens hanging on the mural wall on their way to the lord's lounge.

The knight found his lips twitching, tension momentarily forgotten as the warmth of his younger days under the elder man's tutelage filled him.

"You and the young king used to make fun of these portraits when you were children, do you recall?" the butler asked with a fond look on his wrinkled face.

Nozomu found himself eying the portrait of the late great King Wilhelm Saionji whose face the said young king had once insisted resembled a mango.

"Those were the easy days," Nozomu laughed weakly. "At first, I only came with his majesty because I was curious what a prince's lessons would be like. Never would have thought he'll manage to convince the former king to make me his study partner."

"It was easy to see he's taken a liking to you," his father figure commented lightly, making him scoff as they resumed walking.

"Liking? It was more like he was bored and wouldn't let me be. He was and still is the most stubborn person I know. It didn't change when he became king."

"Ah, that I can attest to," Mr. Seneres easily agreed. "I have been working for the Saionjis far longer than you have and have grown accustomed to how difficult they can be. But their hearts are in the right place more often than not, that I can't help but believe the kingdom is in good hands. I know you feel the same way because you haven't run away yet," he noted teasingly.

"King Kanata is a good man," the knight answered with a shrug.

The butler nodded, smiling knowingly. "So is Lord Hosho. Like father, like son, they say. Sometimes I worry their responsibilities become too heavy even for them. Sometimes I couldn't help but feel they tend to forget that the simplest of things can be the most important."

"What things father?" Nozomu asked, unable to hide the curiosity in his tone.

Mr. Seneres answered him with a warm smile, finally stopping before a wooden door with the Azalean crest embedded in the panels.

"They forget that they are just men. That like us, they are a family who has each other's backs," he said, knocking and not giving him time to ponder on the words he had shared. To the lord who was waiting inside, he said, "My lord, Sir Nozomu is now here to see you."

"Let him in."

* * *

 _ **:-Oriden-:**_

Cold wind bristled from the placid blue lake, but instead of complaining like he'd seen many visiting monarchs do in the past, Princess Miyu only took to rubbing her sleeved arms, a fond look on her face as she stares at the water surface.

Prince Mizuki who was raised to be the perfect gentleman could only sigh, unable to ignore her discomfort. Wordlessly, he called for a soldier to bring them a blanket, and turned just in time to see her bend down to dip a hand in the water.

Prince Mizuki had been watching her for a while now. If she noticed him, she didn't show. She however did turn when he made his footsteps known.

"You can't see underwater because it just rained, but in the summer, the water's clear enough to see the rock formation below," he said, alerting her of his approach and offering to cover her. "May I?"

"Thank you," she answered, nodding appreciatively before adjusting the sheet to wrap tightly around her when he stepped away. "I think it's already enchanting as it is now."

She watched him pick up flat stones to throw at the water, and together, they watched it bounce and create ripples. To his amusement, she was quick to copy his movements, her giggles filling the air when hers bounced two more times than his.

"Tell me something about you," he said, trying his best to sound casual in spite of the inquisition. He made certain to pick the smallest flat stone he could find before elegantly throwing it into the water, smirking when it bounced seven times this time.

He saw her grin at the unspoken challenge.

"What would you like to know?" she asked.

"Why pick Oriden and reveal yourself to us? I find myself very curious, you see. It's not every day we get a Faithe monarch in our midst."

She smiled, rising to dust her skirt. She tends to do that a lot, he observes. "Would you believe me if I say we just happened to be passing by?"

He could feel his brows rising in disbelief.

"No," he admitted, blaming his honesty on her brightness. She practically radiates of innocence and it was proving a difficult game to know if she was lying.

"Then what would you believe?" she asked daringly, not at all offended as she prepared to throw another stone. "Besides, you caught us, or do you not recall? Kurita and I got separated in our journey and then we happened to cross paths with you."

"Where are you truly headed then? Why do you have to pass by?"

"Now that would be telling," she teased, emerald eyes grinning with mirth. He returned her stare, not willing to back off. His curiosity must have won because she eventually shrugged.

"Look," she murmured, sighing before letting her confidence show. "I know there are a lot of things you are curious to know. But can we skip the heavy details until we're in the presence of Kurita and your sister? That way we won't have to repeat everything unnecessarily."

"Fair enough," he acquiesced, earning her appreciative smile.

"Have you ever been anywhere outside of Oriden?"

He frowned. "Now, why would I leave a perfectly good kingdom?

She gaped at him. "Why, to see the world and what it has to offer, of course! Are you really telling me you never even once wished to go beyond the corners of Oriden?"

He scoffed. "I have everything I need right here. Why would I?"

"So you're telling me that not once did you wish you were anything but a prince?" she asked, every bit in her stance telling him she doesn't believe him.

"I was born a prince," he stated coolly. "It's in my blood. It's who I am and everything I know I am. So, no, I have never wished it. Also, I believe it is now my turn to ask."

She bit her lip. "Well, alright then."

"What's your deal with waterfalls? Before we left, Hanakomachi warned me not to-"

"Kurita, you mean?" she corrected, interrupting and eying him expectantly. "He wouldn't say it out loud, but he really hates being called Hanakomachi. It reminds him of too many family members he doesn't like."

Mizuki had a thought that he may as well be digging his grave but he would be damned to take a Hanakomachi's word as gold, ally or not.

"Fine," he consented, finding no harm in her request if he were to receive a true response in return. "Kurita warned me not to bring you anywhere near waterfalls. Can I ask why, or is it too personal?"

He did not expect her to shrug at the question as if it was of no big importance.

"I don't know," she admitted, raising a stone and bringing it so it shines like crystal under the sunlight. "Maybe it has something to do with the past. Last time I saw one, I lost consciousness and had fever. They said I was having nightmares and didn't wake up for a week. I couldn't remember what about though."

"Oh," he said, suddenly loss on what to say.

"Yes oh," she teased. "So, is this a game? Are we actually playing twenty questions?"

Prince Mizuki shook his head at her nonchalance. "I suppose we are. I believe it's your turn now."

Perhaps later, he could learn about the many tells on her playfulness, but for now they were nothing but strangers and he had no reason to feel the need for warning.

"Oh! I have one!" she said excitedly, eyes gleaming of mischief before asking without preamble. "Why do you look like you've swallowed something rotten when you look at me?"

He started coughing, and she surprised him by coming to pat his back.

"Oh, don't lie! There, you're doing it again!" she accused, giggling and pointing finger at him unashamedly. "You're not that good an actor, you know."

"Charming," he grumbled, pulling away to pick up a big rock and let it fly away with his frustration. They watched it bounce four times before sinking.

"What's Prince Ruurian like?" he asked.

"I don't know. Personally, I haven't met him, or should I say…it's been a long while," she said carefully, bending to pick some daffodils, ignoring how his eyes never seem to truly leave her. "You said you were born a prince. You said that it's everything to you. Well, it isn't like that for me. It may have been once, but things changed…" she murmured softly, the sincerity in her tone beguiling him to listen. "As you can see, I'm not exactly the definition of a groomed princess. I may have been born as one, but I didn't grow up in grandness. There are lots of things I am yet to learn. And apparently, I'm not even the most knowledgeable person about myself or the people I was born to. By not remembering, does that diminish who I am as a person?"

He stared at her admission, feeling guilt well up in his chest. "My sister did mention you lost your memories."

"Did she now?"

Prince Mizuki frowned. Oddly enough, he could understand why he felt a desire to comfort her.

"I find you a puzzle, one that gets more and more difficult to solve with each answer you give me," he confessed. Then, feeling shame enough to look regretful, he allowed his heart to peek through. "I'm sorry," he murmured, loud enough for her to ear.

She smiled at his apology. "Try again, and I might just believe you."

"You can. I'm being truthful," he assured, offering a hand to help her up. "How about we stop the questions for now? I believe it's almost time for lunch."

"Sure," she answered, accepting his hand. "But can you tell Kurita I kneed you in the groin? I did promise him to do it the first time you've offended me. I guess I'm more patient than I thought I am."

Had it been anyone else, he would have taken offense. But seeing her laughing, innocence back and sadness gone, he realized that it wouldn't hurt to take a moment of peace.

"You did try, remember? Just couldn't do it right," he teased smugly, secretly pleased to see her fire returning.

"That's just because I've just woken up from gas poisoning! Shall I try again? My aim's better when I'm not poisoned."

Before he could retort though, she was already stepping towards the lake, a dandelion in her palm.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

She took her time with her eyes closed and he waited patiently for her to finish whatever it was she was doing. When she's done, she blew on the small flower and watched amazed as it glided in the wind.

"Sending a wish through a prayer, for someone I love to only have good dreams," she answered, accepting his offered elbow so he could lead them back.

"I don't suppose you'd tell me who it's for?" he asked lightly.

She stopped walking then, causing him to halt in the process. And for the first time that day, he saw something in her that could just belong to the throne.

"I could. Only I'd rather die than tell you, your highness."

* * *

 _ **:-Tawhis Island, Azalean Kingdom-:**_

"So, how is everything in the palace?" asked the lord casually, taking a sip of his tea from across him. "Time sure flies when I'm not surrounded by old oafs. Tell me, how are the ministers? Are they nagging my son just as they did to me when I was king? Honestly, I think it's because of them that I now have grey hair."

Sir Nozomu Hikarigaoka forced a laugh in spite of himself. "Your majesty-," he addressed, only to be stopped by a hand.

"Call me Lord Hosho. It makes me more comfortable. That title now belongs to Kanata and no one else," the lord supplied.

"As you wish, my lord," he obliged, feeling impatient even as the lord grinned.

"Good," Lord Hosho approved, leaning back so relaxedly like a man without a care in the world. "Now, are you ever going to tell me what's bothering you or should I start listing them myself?"

The question was thrown so casually, it startled him even as the king laughed at his reaction.

"You're a very good knight Nozomu. I've seen our kingdom grow stronger and more united in my son's capable hands, but I know part of the credit belongs to you who have stood by him through all the hard work," he commended him, eyes sparkling bright with amusement. "But I have watched the both of you grow together and become the men you are now. I know your tells. So ask away. The floor is yours son. I am very interested to know what is running in that sharp head of yours."

Had he been any other knight, Sir Nozomu would have taken it as a warning to thread carefully. But for someone who had spent and grown under the abdicated king's guardianship, Sir Nozomu Hikarigaoka knew to take the words as they were without batting an eye.

"So, it's true then, my lord," he thought loudly, watching the monarch's thoughtful eyes. "Did you deliberately antagonize the ministers so they would be fearful of coming here to make the monthly report? Is it because you wanted King Kanata to come to you instead?"

"It is scary, isn't it? To be so close and know someone so much, you can even guess their motivations," the lord expressed, tapping his fingers on the armrest.

"I think it is not a coincidence that I arrive exactly on the same day as Lady Miyu's parents. I think you wanted his majesty to meet them. And the child…," he said, pausing in thought, still unsure of how to bring up what he'd learned about the little girl he found hiding in his room.

"If I know my son, and I like to think I do, then he already knew it was only a matter of time before the Kozukis show themselves in Azalea again."

The king's right hand frowned. "Is this about the announcement he made concerning Lady Miyu as queen?" he asked, quick to catch how the lord's jaw hardened and how tighter he gripped at the armrest.

"Tell me Nozomu, do you believe she's dead?" the lord asked, draining all the colors from the younger man's face. "Kanata made a big mistake, foolishly announcing it in front of the whole kingdom. A pity, it would have been so much better if Miyu Kozuki remained a dead girl."

"You speak as if-" Nozomu thought aloud, eyes widening as realization dawned on him. He needed to stand to control his anger for the king's behalf. "All this time, you knew that she was alive? You knew and kept it from the king?"

Lord Hosho sighed then and started massaging his own forehead.

"Do you remember the oath you made when you became a knight?" was the lord's calm reply. "I made the same vow and more when I accepted the crown on my head. I knew what it meant and that it will forever change me. Our allegiance is first and foremost to Azalea and its people. The crown is just a symbol that gives me the power to use all available resources for this cause. My reasons are mine to keep. But know that more than my own will, more than my own blood, the welfare of my kingdom will always be my number one priority."

"I don't understand, my lord. What does this have to do with Lady Miyu?"

"Eleven years ago, I welcomed the Kozukis to our kingdom with open arms. I did it because I wanted to repay a debt to an old friend. I could never have foretold that my son would be so attached to the girl. Forgive me, it is my entire fault. Blame me if you must, but this needs to stop. There are things far greater than us that the only option is to keep them out of our hands. I've already done enough damage allowing her to stay with us. That is the end of my generosity," the lord stated, voice leaving no room for argument and reminding him of the reasons the ministers were cowering in fear of him.

The knight who was not new to his vague answers could only clench his fists as he forced himself to keep his cool.

"There are far more harm to being truthful than keeping silence Nozomu," continued the lord. "I'm afraid our kingdom is not ready for the consequences of being truthful just yet. So now, I must ask you to uphold the oath you made. For the benefit of the kingdom, Miyu Kozuki needs to remain dead. For the welfare of our people, my son must give up his search and his feelings for her. Until everything has been resolved, I command you. Do not let my son ever see her again."

* * *

 _ **~:-Twelve Years Ago-:~**_

 _ **(Part 2)**_

 _The sun was so high up in the sky and he was back in his father's ship. Eleven year old Nozomu Hikarigaoka knew he was dreaming and fought to keep his tears at bay as the smaller blonde ran to his chest in full blown laughter._

" _Big brother, look!" the younger boy said excitedly, raising the wooden swords he brought for him to see. "Father taught me how to sharpen the swords! Don't they look as good as new?"_

 _Nozomu laughed at his antics, steadying him. "I thought I heard mother screaming at you to wash the dishes instead," he commented slyly, biting to stifle a sob when the boy huffed like the eight year old he was._

" _But soldiers don't wash the dishes! Soldiers also don't the laundry! Why can't I do more manly chores like you and father?" The little blonde whined, and this time, Nozomu's smile was not forced as he ruffled his younger brother's hair._

" _Listen Karan, I know you're young," Nozomu started to say only to chuckle at the glare he received. "You're still three years younger than me. That makes you young. But what I'm trying to say is that soldiers are men too. They have families they live for, people they want to protect. Would you be saying father's not a good soldier because he helps mother with household chores?"_

" _No…" the boy said, looking ashamed._

 _Nozomu beamed at his understanding heart. "Right? If anything, it makes father an even more amazing soldier."_

" _You really think I can make it as a royal guard apprentice?" the child asked weakly then, taking a step back in surprise when his big brother came to kneel in front of him to put his hands on his shoulders._

 _Staring at the same cerulean orbs, he said, "I think you can be anyone you're stubborn enough to be."_

" _What have you boys been up to?" a familiar voice called warmly from behind, making them both look up._

" _Mama! Papa!" they cried._

 _Nozomu turned to squint his eyes against the sun, desperate to see his parents again. But the sun was shining too brightly and he felt himself stirring into consciousness._

 _Only when he opened his eyes this time, it wasn't the sight of the ship that greeted him and he found himself surrounded by flowers and grass as he sweated, leaning by the sycamore tree trunk. Emptiness filled him then as he was reminded of where he was and what he had lost._

 _Overwhelmed with anger, he rose to his feet and slammed his closed fists into the trunk, again and again and again, uncaring if his hands bleed and he could taste salty water in his mouth._

" _Hey, stop that! I'm sleeping here," came a yell that startled him. To his shock, the sound of ruffling leaves came forth and he fell on his bum as a boy jumped down from the tree._

 _Brown eyes widened at the sight of his bloody hands but he did not make a fuss. "Wow, I see so much pent up anger," the boy remarked, smiling at him. "Think you can use a fight? How about a duel?"_

" _Who are you?" Nozomu demanded, annoyed that the boy disturbed him._

" _Someone who needs a sparring partner," he answered coolly. "So, how about it? Come on, I can take a hit if you can. You can give me your best shot. I bet it'll be worth it."_

" _I could kill you," Nozomu said, believing there was truth in his words. He wouldn't dare kill a person, but he had never truly felt so much rage it was consuming him. He fears what capability grief and loss could give a person._

 _But the boy was either brave or foolish._

" _Well, I wouldn't advise it, but you can try," he smirked._

 _Later, Nozomu would come to accept that it was indeed exactly what he needed, and he would come to appreciate and respect the stranger who seems as skillful as him with the sword. Of all things he just couldn't have prepared for, it was the scolding they would receive when they show up bruised and bloody at his adopted father's home._

" _Kanata Saionji," the boy would introduce himself then, offering him a hand and a toothy smile, forgetting to mention that he was the prince of Azalea._

* * *

 _ **:-Deep Waters, Azalean Kingdom-:**_

They signed a written agreement that was finalized with the Azalean king's seal and the surrender of Prince Ruurian's signet ring as proof of goodwill. It says that Azalea would grant provisions and amnesty for the seventy five men aboard the Faithe frigate until they are safe to return to their homeland. In return, Seiya Yaboshi, right hand to Prince Ruurian Jandel Jial Arameia, will provide information and proofs to the mystery behind one Miyu Kizuki's disappearance from five years ago, and aid King Kanata Saionji in finding her. If any of the requirements are not met, then the treaty will automatically be nullified.

"I came here on a boat your majesty," said the crusader from his seat after he received a copy of the treaty. "Before I climb aboard your ship, I made certain to tie it to one of your cleats for my ride back. If you can ask your men to bring us the chest buried in the compartment, then I can continue my tale. I believe I have given you enough reason to heed my warning when I say that the contents of that chest are meant only for your eyes."

The Azalean king acquiesced and called for his men, instructing them to retrieve the chest and have it brought straight to him. He strictly emphasized that it was not to be subjected under the crew's inspection.

"Back then, what were you doing in Azalea?" King Kanata asked when it was just the two of them again, his brown eyes still drawn to the diamond bracelet he was now in possession of.

"I came to retrieve something of mine, but decided it's better to leave it in your kingdom," answered Seiya.

"Why do I have a feeling you aren't talking about an object?"

Seiya smirked, shrugging at the monarch's glare. "Maybe because I am not, but no need to fret, your majesty, everything will be revealed in due time."

"Tell me Seiya Yaboshi. Are you a friend or a foe? You come to our kingdom requesting for aid in return for granting wishess, and yet the gleam in your eyes reveals great delight for taking people by surprise. I am curious. Is this how you usually do your trade or is there such a special place in your heart for this king?"

The crusader chuckled in amusement, secretly coming to respect the king's consistent wit.

"I meant what I said to the captain, majesty. _In gratitude we last._ In time, you will come to learn many things about me and my people. But for now, let me begin with this. I would not have your gratitude for something that was not done for you. Whether I am a friend or a foe, I will leave it up to you to decide," he said, taking it upon himself to pour them both another cup.

Minutes passed in silence before the quarterback returned with the chest. King Kanata ordered it placed on the table before asking him as well as the guards to leave despite their hesitance.

Sensing the crusader's wariness, the king waited patiently as the blonde bent down to remove his right boot.

"I'll just be getting the key, majesty," Seiya explained before tapping the heel of his right boot to reveal an opening in the wood, just small enough to keep a very thin object. Presenting him with a small key half the size of his thumb, he asked, "Would you rather I open it or would you do the honor, your majesty?"

"Open it," ordered the king, coming to stand beside him.

"Majesty, what I am about to show you is a family portrait drawn by Prince Ruurian himself. He copied it from the original painting that is currently hanging in the walls of Faithe Palace," the blonde introduced, before unlocking the chest and pulling out a frame.

As soon as the portrait was in his hands, King Kanata Saionji found his eyes settling on one specific person as breath left him. Seiya took this as his sign to continue.

"The two adults are the late King Ezrald and Queen Elize Arameias. The baby in her arms is my master, Prince Ruurian Jandel Jial Arameia. And lastly, the little girl holding the flute in the middle is the late Princess Mirielle Yuuna Arameia who was assassinated right after her parents' death."

"She looks just like Miyu-" started the king, taking a step back to keep himself from fainting.

His chest was suddenly feeling heavy, as if a giant boulder was crashing it.

"Even I was surprised when I saw her six years ago, majesty. But I recognized her all the same," admitted the crusader. "Your father had done us all a great favor by protecting her for years in his time. But now, it is you who wears the crown and who needs to be aware of the truth if you are going to be of aid to our cause."

"Are you saying my father is aware of this?" the king said, feeling weaker with each passing second.

"Your father has been protecting you and Azalea even after his abdication, your majesty. Just as the case in the beginning of the Hasen War when monarchs were found dead with unidentified causes, the truth behind the late King and Queen Arameias' deaths remains an unsolved mystery. It was only different for the princess because there was a witness to her death. Lord Ignus' daughter, Lady Christine Hanakomachi, was with her when it happened," Seiya narrated carefully, watching the proud and mighty man before him turn into an ordinary man as the barricade of lies around him crumble. "Do you see now your majesty? The signs are so close to the beginning of the Hasen War. The people are scared and will not care for the truth. Being found guilty of harboring the princess could make your kingdom suspect to the unsolvable crimes and accuse you of using her to gain ruling over Faithe."

"If what you are you are saying is true, then why would my father hide this from me? He knew what I was like when she died, and yet…" gulped the king, pulling out his chair and forcing himself to keep his balance. "And yet he made me believe she's gone for good, never once encouraging my quest in finding her…How can he do this? How can he lie to me?"

The crusader sighed, hating himself then for feeling pity for the king. But he too know enough about lies and deceit, and he couldn't help but extend a leaf of comfort for the man who has been caring for what he left behind in the foreign kingdom.

"Majesty, do you really not understand or are you just playing blind? Miyu Kozuki needs to remain dead if Princess Yuuna of Faithe is to resurface. Until she is sitting at the throne and peace is achieved between Faithe and the six kingdoms, then she cannot show her face in Azalea. This is the deal she made with the abdicated king."

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N: WOOOH. Finally, that's done. Again, thank you all for waiting. I would really love it if you can leave me reviews to read and keep me going when I'm finding it challenging to write. THANK YOU ALL! YOU'RE AMAZING!**

 _ **-Cshen.J**_


End file.
